Devour
by Aquamonkey
Summary: Indifferent as he is, Hanzo isn't entirely immune to pain, suffering, longing for death. He is given a chance, he takes it, but finds himself questioning. Is it really worth it anymore? *Warnings for dark themes (grit, violence, swearing, talk of suicide)* MKX (Hanzo/OC(Kara))
1. Free Fall

**A/N: I know I said that the last Kara AU timeline would be Sacrosanct, but this story idea built itself in my mind, until I simply had to write it down. Poor Hanzo goes through more, than anyone should. He will be nasty here at times. This will be graphic, gritty, feature battles, both mental and physical, bloodshed, so it may be a tough read, just thought I'd warn beforehand. Definite M piece. Based during MKX.**

Devour

Free Fall

Hanzo tossed and turned in his bed, sweat poured from his skin as he shook. He wanted to wake up, but something...

No...

 _Someone_ was stopping him. He couldn't think, all he could do was watch, and what he was seeing, in his nightmare chilled him, to the core.

 _This, again?_

 _No, please Gods, no!_

He was standing, on a tatami floor, watching his screaming wife, Harumi, cowering in the corner, clutching their son, Satoshi, who's face was bright red, tears streamed down his face.

The screen door opened, and in walked in Sub-Zero, Bi-Han, sword brandished, above his head. A pale hand gripped onto Hanzo's shoulder, and he flinched.

"Scorpion".

Hanzo couldn't move, his body felt like he had lead weights, all over his body.

 _Quan. Cease this at once._

The sorcerer laughed darkly. He knew the truth, who caused his horrific scene. _Himself_.

But, of course, Hanzo could not know this. His plan needed to be foolproof, no evidence of his trickery would ever surface.

This pitiful, excuse for a man, would never know, that the very man, who murdered his clan, the love of his life, and his only child, was standing, right behind him.

"Forever reliving this day, how the tables turned, so, very, easily. You _should_ have been there. You SHOULD have saved her". A long, slim grey finger pointed at Harumi, and Hanzo bit back tears.

His voice broke, he trembled, and felt physically sick. "Gods. Sorcerer, stop this. KILL ME!"

Quan lifted up the ninja, cocooning him, in his emerald magic. "And lose such a _valuable_ puppet? I think not".

Hanzo, was now face to face, with his terrified wife. She couldn't see him, all she could see was the leader, of the Lin Quei, advancing towards her. Her beautiful face contorted, into one of extreme fear. Her chocolate eyes were wide, pupils blown, her lip trembled, and her heart felt like it would burst free, from her chest.

Her husband bawled, the tears falling rapidly, down his cheeks, dripping onto the floor, just in front of their feet.

"Harumi? Oh Gods, I'm so sorry". He choked, swallowing pain down, on a parched, sandpaper throat. "My love". He wanted to reach out, hold her, shield her, from what he knew was about to happen. If he had to die, to save her, and his son...

His son.

 _Satoshi._

His son went deadly quiet, and stared into nothingness. Hanzo _needed_ to let both know, that he was here. Something, _anything_ that would save both.

But, he couldn't. He wasn't there in reality. This was a mere nightmare, and all he could do, was stand there, an unwilling participant, seeing one of the nights, that would change his life, forever.

Quan merely stood, and unbeknownst to the ninja, he could hear _all_ of his thoughts.

"You cannot help her Scorpion. Try all you wish, all it will do is destroy you further, wilt your soul, devour your hope". He walked beside the distraught man, and grinned, which further incensed his victim. His _wraith._

"Stop it". Hanzo growled, fire erupted from his hands, and his eyes lit up, a brilliant carnelian.

"STOP IT!"

The sorcerer sneered. "Yes, that's it", he goaded "Give in to it Scorpion. Feel the anger, purge any peaceful thought from your body. You and I both know that peace is a lie". He threw Hanzo against the wall, as Sub-Zero's blade ran Harumi through. Hanzo screamed, and scrunched his eyes up.

The final nail in the coffin however, was the very last thing he heard, before he blacked out, what was happening, far too much to bear.

The last thing he heard, before he shot up, a panting, sweaty mess, in his bed, in the fortress of Shirai Ryu...

...Was Satoshi, his child letting out a single, loud cry.

The Grand-Master woke up, with tear streaks stained his face, and the taste of salt in his mouth, bitter. He felt as though he would vomit, shaky hands rummaged, and bleary eyes searched around, on the small table, by his bed, for the bowl, which would contain cool water, to quench his thirst.

After knocking various trinkets, including a small jeweled hairpin, which he picked back up, and clutched to his chest, he found the bowl.

Cursing his convulsing body, he put the hairpin down, and picked the bowl up, drinking it's contents.

A small, dark part of him wished, that it were alcohol. That would numb him, for a time. But, he would never forget.

 _Yes, that would be fair, wouldn't it? Fair isn't something I deserve, nor could I ever achieve._

His brain reminded him, and he chuckled bitterly.

* * *

After he was done, drinking the water, he dropped the bowl, carelessly, into the floor, and sat up, on his bed.

The sheets were ruined, covered in various forms of his shame, burn marks, tears from frustration...

From times, when his imagination decided to conjure up images, of him, making love to Harumi, which wasn't as often as he had liked.

Whilst no sexual deviant, Hanzo found that, whilst falling in love with her, and agreeing to be celibate, until after their wedding, he struggled.

Then, there were moments, fleeting, from the time, when he first disrobed, and by the Gods, she was perfection personified. Slight curves, a small body, but he did not mind that, eyes that shimmered, with mirth, and love.

Hanzo knew, that this would be the woman, he would grow old with. They would love each other forever, even after death, in the afterlife, they would be together. Of that, he was certain.

But, and he did not believe in fate at the time, but, now, he was beginning to. Fate deviated, casting him away from her, mere months after she had given birth to their son. When Hanzo thought his heart couldn't love any more, than it already did, Satoshi's birth broke a dam within him, and he sobbed, clutching his child to his chest, and kissing his exhausted, but happy wife, as she looked on, lovingly.

Fate decided to throw in another, painful, evil curve ball. Whilst he was training some of his men, in the mountains, miles away from the fortress, chaos descended within it, and it was beyond anything he could comprehend.

When he heard, he forgo sleep and eating, and hurried back to his home.

What he saw, would forever be etched, into his brain.

Despite what Quan had done to him, how many times he was tortured, had his skin flayed, bones crushed, saw his blood, gushing out from his body, covering him, and the floor, in scarlet, been within inches of death...

...None of that compared, to the anguish he felt, in his entire being, at the devastation, the bodies, the blood, rivulets of it, flowing down rocks, stairs.

When one of the surviving men told him, of Harumi and Satoshi's fate, Hanzo fell down, onto the ground, burying his head in his hands, unable to face seeing them, dead.

He _should_ have been there. He was _supposed_ to protect his men, his own family, for God's sake!

Oh how he had failed, not just as a leader, a clansman, a friend...

But as a husband, lover, and a father.

* * *

Within hours of arriving back, Hanzo had been informed, by one of the dying men, that it was Sub-Zero, who had done this. The Lin Quei and Shirai Ryu's feuds were well known, and documented, over many a year. But, neither side had ever done something this grievous before. _Never._

Hanzo ignored warnings, issued by his remaining men, to stay at the fortress.

He left, destination in mind clear, intent clear too.

Sub-Zero would die, and the Lin Quei would pay dearly, for their mistake...

* * *

 _Later that evening_

A shadow, swift, unseen, scaled up the eastern wall, of the Shirai Ryu fortress. Gliding effortlessly, the figure was soon near the top of the wall, peering, curiously, guard raised. Sentry's patrolled regularly, changing men every few hours. The intruder knew this, having watched the clan, for a few months.

The intruder shimmied up, onto a ledge, and scurried quickly, into the darkness. The timing had to be perfect, the target, the clan Grand-Master was mere meters away, so silence was paramount.

No guards had spotted the woman, and part of her wished to smirk. The rest of her wished to weep. If this fortress was so poorly protected, and easy to enter, unopposed, she had to wonder.

 _I am an enemy, a Lin Quei, and yet, I am here, no one knows. This is shocking._

She stood up, and scanned her surroundings. What she had on her person could alter the future, of both the Shirai Ryu, and the Lin Quei. Sub-Zero was beyond desperate now. Hanzo was ignoring his requests, for a meeting. Sub claimed to have proof that his brother, Bi-Han, did _not_ murder the ninja's clan, or family. The woman had not seen this 'proof', however, she knew her leader wasn't lying about something so grave.

The letter she had, had been written, by the Grand-Master himself, and bore the seal of the Lin Quei. All she had to do was place it, somewhere Hanzo could find.

She knew this was a stupid plan, however, Hanzo had declined so many times, to talks with Sub-Zero, that the cryromancer was frustrated.

This? _This_ was drastic, and she may possibly be killed, for being on private, enemy territory. But, she knew, the benefits outweighed the consequences.

If she could convince Hanzo, to grant Sub-Zero an audience, even if she were slaughtered, she had accomplished a huge feat.

Earthrealm and Outworld's truce, it's strings were wearing thin, and Earthrealm needed all the help it could get.

If the man, who usurped Mileena, Emperor Kotal Kahn attacked now, Earthrealm would surely fall.

The intruder doubted highly, that Hanzo would like that.

He simply _had_ to listen...

* * *

Hanzo could not sleep, he did not wish to anymore. He stretched, sighed, and looked at his bedside clock.

 _11.30 pm._

He got up, and bundled up his bed sheets, placing them in a basket, in the corner of the room. He picked the bowl off the floor, and walked into his bathroom.

A quick shower rid him of his nerves, and after toweling off, he put on a black robe, knelt on the floor, and began to meditate.

* * *

A sound on the cobbles, outside of his room alerted keen ears. He _wasn't_ alone, and knew the routes of his men. _None_ would pass right by his room. There was an intruder, and his men had _missed_ it.

Hanzo held his head, groaning, before grabbing his kunai, and stood, leaving his room.

 _Not tonight..._

* * *

An envelope lay on the floor, outside his room, but he did not take it. His guard was raised, and he certainly would not do anything, that could make himself vulnerable. He moved silently, whoever this person was, if they made a mistake, he would kill them.

Something moving, blocking out the light, from a lantern, for just a split second alerted him, and he ran in that direction.

The woman knew he had seen her, and cursed, grumbling as she ran, as fast as she could.

But Hanzo was faster, _much_ faster than her.

He growled, and tackled the woman to the ground. He pinned her on her back, and placed his kunai to her throat.

"Who are you?"

The woman blinked, and shifted, until she felt a nick, and a muffled pain came from beneath her mouth mask.

"Speak!"

He ripped off her mask, yanking her head up, as he did so. The woman howled, and seized the chance, to grab the hand, with the kunai in it.

She shook her head, and gestured down with it.

"Pocket".

Scorpion squinted, and looked down at the pocket, in her robe. Her other hand went to it, and only managed to pull up a slither of paper, before she was being choked. The kunai returned to her throat, and the intruder's eyes widened in fear. Her chest moved up and down rapidly, and she begged the man, no to murder her.

She spluttered out words, almost incoherently. But to Hanzo's trained ear, he knew she wasn't trying to pull a fast one.

She was scared of him, and rightly so. With a mere flick of his wrist, her throat would be cut, and she would die, spluttering blood everywhere as she did.

 _Stop it! STOP!_

Hanzo blinked, and removed his weapon from the woman's neck, and wrapped the rope around his wrist. He moved off her, and gestured to this 'letter' she had mentioned.

* * *

Kara's face went ashen, and she felt sick. She knew the man was powerful, but, the way he flung her to the floor, and had her, completely at his mercy within milliseconds terrified her.

Shaky hands went into her dark brown robe pocket, and she pulled out the letter, showing it, blue Dragon seal side up.

Hanzo's nostrils flared, and he quirked an eyebrow.

"Is that what I think it is? And are". He knelt back down, and snarled, " _You_ from where I think you are?"

Kara nodded her head twice, and shifted away from him. His anger radiated off him, in waves, and her telepathy was telling her that the way this was going, if he didn't murder her on the spot, he would do so...

... _Later._

Pleading wasn't in her nature, but, the situation she was in now? She was prey, and Hanzo was a hungry predator, who wanted blood.

"Please don't, please! I beg you. I'm not here, to piss you off! I know that is what it looks like, but", she stumbled over her words.

 _Fuck._

 _Oh by the fucking Netherrealm, the man won't listen!_

"I KNEW this would be a bad idea, I fucking told him it would".

Hanzo snatched the letter from her hand, and hissed.

"Remember your place, whom you are speaking too, and hold your tongue, girl".

He sneered, and Kara flinched.

"I'm sorry, Master Hasashi, please excuse my language".

He seemed satisfied with that. He opened the letter, and read through it, thoroughly.

It was short, and to the point.

Hanzo smirked, and chuckled.

 _Much like the man himself._

Kara got onto her knees, and bent backwards, hearing her spine click.

So did Hanzo, apparently. "So, you are a Lin Quei, who was caught. Sub-Zero is, _lacking_ in training you, I see".

He put much emphasis on lacking, and Kara shrugged.

"A little Master. Much is happening on Earthrealm though, we are on the brink of war with Outworld. Their citizens flee here, in search of safety. They starve, struggle every day of their lives, and yet, Emperor Kotal Kahn seems not to care".

Hanzo bristled at that. War? Was that even possible? Would either realm be ready for that? He doubted that highly.

"War, and you are asking my help? I think not".

Kara rolled her eyes. Stubborn bravery kicked in. If she was going to die tonight, it wouldn't be cowering, in the corner, a trembling mess of a woman.

"Master, please. Can you even hear yourself? Do you _still_ believe, that Bi-Han murdered your family and clan? How will you _ever_ know the truth, if you keep on denying Sub-Zero an audience? I implore you. Please let him speak with you, that is all I ask. I would not be here, on foreign soil, somewhere where I may well lose my life if this wasn't as serious as it is!"

Her eyes stung, and she closed them, looking away from the clan master.

Hanzo hauled her up suddenly, and summoned some men, who were shocked, baffled that someone had gotten past them.

Kara couldn't resist a dig though, as she was taken off, to a cell.

"You need more guards Master Hasashi. Fifteen isn't enough, clearly".

She smirked at him, and he turned on his heel, and reentered his room.

* * *

Hanzo paced in his room, livid with this woman, this impudent little thing.

 _Fifteen men? How could she know?_

Unless, she'd been watching the clan, for some time, knew their routines.

Knew, when to strike.

He roared, fire swirling around him, before he caught himself, and stopped it.

Scorpion was _still_ in there, the wraith that did awful things. The puppet, on ever tightening strings, being made to dance about, for his 'creator's' amusement.

The letter in his hand was now ash, and as he exhaled, it blew off his hand, and onto the floor. He sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose, and headed outside, towards the cells...

* * *

Kara sat, on a cold thin mattress, rubbing her hands together. She wrapped her arms around her knees. It was freezing cold, even more so than usual. Her tattered brown robe wasn't doing much, to keep out the chill.

Men standing to attention brought her out of her misery laden mood, and she looked at the door, to see Hanzo, standing there.

He had the key to the cell, but simply waved it, taunting her. Little did he know, that she could take that key, telekinesis was useful like that.

But, she wouldn't. He was angry enough, and she didn't want to incur the 'infamous wrath of Scorpion'. She could do without being burnt to cynical ash.

"I will ask again, last chance. Who are you?"

Hazel eyes met medium brown, and she stood up, to bow in respect.

"I am Kara Amakura, Master Hasashi. I joined the Lin Quei thirteen years ago. My father is General Jin Amakura, my mother is the goddess Tiama".

Hanzo shook his head in disbelief. "A goddess? Than why did you not stop me? You would be powerful enough to".

Kara fought back a grin. "Wouldn't have looked good, if I kicked your ass, on your own ground, would it, Master Hasashi?"

She said his name teasingly, which earned her a fowl stare, and the man's voice grew even gruffer.

"I said watch your tongue".

Like an annoying fly, he wanted to swat her, make her see sense...

However, in doing so, at some point Sub-Zero would find out, her _clan_ would, and he would have a war himself. So, he could not do this.

It also frightened him a little, to think of such violence. He wasn't one for maiming people, destroying them, bit by bit.

Quan Chi did that to him, whittled away at him, until he was nothing more, than a soulless, violent shell, of his former self.

A wraith, incapable of anything other than destruction.

Hanzo looked back at the young woman, his face not giving anything away.

"Kara, I will meet with Sub-Zero tomorrow. If the situation is indeed as bad as you say, and he is speaking the truth, than I shall free you. If not?"

He moved even closer, and Kara shrank back. The look in his eyes, it was pure, seething hatred.

Though, it had her wondering. Was it really Sub-Zero that he hated? Or was it _himself?_

Kara forced herself to look at the master, putting two and two together.

"If not, than I die. Of course, Master Hasashi".

He nodded, and walked away.

But, he heard her voice, in his mind, and stopped, dead in his tracks.

 _He isn't lying, I just know it..._


	2. Hell Sent

**A/N: Hanzo is really struggling here, and his actions show that, his words. Extreme grit warning, may trigger some people. Sorry if it does...**

Hell Sent

 _The next morning_

Bloodshot, sunken in orbs, hollow cheeks and pale complexion greeted the Shirai Ryu master, as he looked in his bathroom mirror. He sighed. His men waited outside his room, and he wasn't feeling well, he didn't want to berate them, despite thinking they were blind fools.

He took a deep breath, and turned on the tap, splashing cold water on his face, hearing the scrap of his beard, as he dried. He shaved and trimmed his beard and mustache, until he was satisfied, with the way it looked.

He tied up his hair, dressed into his robes, and walked outside.

* * *

The acolytes bowed respectfully, but looked worried, one swallowing down his nerves. Hanzo said nothing, he just _looked_ at them, which unnerved the men even more. They _waited_ , waited for him to lash out, shout, admonish them.

But, it never came. They were all shooed away, and their master stalked down, to the cells.

* * *

Hanzo saw Kara was awake, and she looked like she hadn't slept, which was true. Fear gripped at her overnight, and she went from a cocky, foul-mouthed woman, to a cornered animal, scared and listless. Her eyes were wide, cheeks gaunt.

"You will be staying here, until I return".

Kara laughed bitterly, licking her parched lips. "Delaying my death, huh? Drag out the suffering?"

Hanzo squinted. Was he doing that to harm her, or Sub-Zero? After all, he would be very worried, after she did not return.

So would her father, her mother...

Indecisiveness plagued him, something he was not accustomed to.

He ignored the woman, and bit his lip, his thoughts troubled.

He looked back at the woman, who was looking at her feet. Her face was pallid, when she glanced at him, his scowl perturbed her.

His reply was more to himself than anything, a _reassurance._

But, she heard it, and let out a sigh of relief.

"Never"...

Hanzo turned his back to her, and steeled himself, drawing a deep, calming breath, and exhaling fretfulness.

"Open the portal to the Lin Quei temple".

A ghost of annoyance passed Kara's lips, and she muttered.

"No please then?" She then spoke up, in a voice, that dripped sarcasm. "Of course, _Master Hasashi"._

She closed her eyes, and raised her hands, towards the surface above her. She could see with her mind, the entrance, to the Lin Quei temple. She summoned a portal, then sat back down, on the bed.

A casual glance at Hanzo took her full attention though, when she noticed he had slipped into a memory. She could _hear_ his thoughts, and it perturbed her. She blocked him out, and stayed silent.

He didn't need to know what she heard...

* * *

When he arrived in the Lin Quei's temple, a swift cold wind made him shiver. It was even colder here, than it was in his fortress.

This felt underhanded, wrong somehow. What if Sub-Zero summoned him, just to get him _alone_? 'Finish the job', so to speak?

Would he do that? Kuai could be calculating bloody murder. Hanzo shook his head of that silly thought.

If the Lin Quei Grand-Master wanted him dead, he would be.

He wanted to talk, the subject matter vulgar, harrowing. But, the arduous task must be done.

For the good of both clans...

And for the sake of their _sanity_ , Hanzo suspected.

A headache began to blossom, in the head, of the man in yellow, and he grunted.

 _This fighting has gone on too long..._

* * *

Sub-Zero was waiting patiently, sitting in front of small table. On that table was a teapot, and some teacups. Hanzo tilted his head.

 _Tea? He invited me here, to drink tea?_

The older man stood, and strode confidently towards the man in yellow. When the older extended his hand, but the younger did not shake it, the elder squinted.

He put his hands by his side, and shook his head. "I mean you no harm Hanzo, I never have".

Hanzo knew this. Neither were merciless bastards.

However, if what the man claimed _was_ true, how could Sub _not_ want to hurt him?

 _Kill him?_

Hanzo extended his hand, and nodded.

"Of course not. Although", he looked at the table, "I do not care for tea. I care for what you summoned me here for. The _evidence_ that your brother did not murder my clan, and family".

Sub-Zero bristled, but, as a show of good faith, he shook the man's hand.

* * *

He led him into a large room, and in the middle of that room lay a, mechanical arm?

This confused Hanzo.

 _I know what happened to your clan, I do not need to see severed mechanical limbs to understand._

But, when Sub informed him of a voice recording, on Cyber Sektor's limb, and that this was was he sought, he almost wrenched the limb off it's pedestal.

* * *

The message had seething, red hot rage almost shatter Hanzo's perfectly honed control.

 _Not so perfect_

His mind repeated that, as well as the name, of the man, who had destroyed everything, taken his world apart, and shattered his heart.

 _Quan Chi_

 _Quan..._

 _QUAN..._

Sub-Zero saw Hanzo's eyes change, and his face morphed, into one of indignation.

"No Hanzo. No! You must fight this! You cannot let what _he_ made of you win! Not again. Fight! Fight this. You will have your revenge, I swear it".

The younger man hit the tatami floor, and fell onto his knees. His voice had become a growl, his mouth curled, into a snarl.

Liquid amber eyes burned through ice blue, his words acerbic as he voiced them.

"How can I? HOW? YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND!"

Sub jumped back, and put up a wall of solid ice, which Hanzo proceeded to destroy, the blistering heat of his flame felt by the cryromancer, even as he backed away.

"No, I do not Hanzo. But I do know this. You are much stronger than you think, I _know_ you can fight this".

The younger man had backed away, and stopped melting the wall of ice. He was now hunched, in a corner of the room.

Sub tentatively stepped forward, and then stopped. He didn't wish to corner the now shaking with rage man. "Do you think I would have asked you hear, many, many times, if I thought you would crumble? What you have been through is horrific, but _now_ , now you have a chance to fight. You have fought Quan's wrath time and time again".

Hanzo cut him off. "I have also killed, maimed in his wrath. So do not try and make me some decent person. I know I am not. I lost the right to be called that, a long time ago".

Sub-Zero frowned, and shook his head. "You believe you have. No one else does. This misery you inflict upon yourself, by repressing your feelings. Rage will not help you".

Hanzo squinted his eyes, and he stood up, cursing as he did so, as he had to put his hand against the wall, for support. His legs were not holding him up very well.

He sneered. "Yes, because if this had happened to anyone else, they would have cried, then gotten over it, hmm?"

Sub's eyes closed, and he sighed, putting a hand on his forehead. "You utter fool".

The man in yellow flinched. "Excuse me?"

"You wanted proof, I gave it to you. I asked for nothing in return, but, when I saw you, struggling to maintain your human side, I chose to help, not run. I want nothing more, than for you, to get what you deserve. Revenge. I wish to assist you, the Shirai Ryu. An alliance".

Hanzo managed to stand up, without help from the wall, disbelief covering his features.

"You wish for _what?"_

Sub-Zero waved a hand. "You heard me. I won't be repeating myself".

Hanzo began striding away. "Oh, and I trust Kara is unharmed? I know my plan was flawed, and she may well bear the brunt of it". He walked, until he was almost nose to nose, with the Shirai Ryu master. " _Prove_ me wrong, Hanzo. Or, you could deal with her father. I assure you, he _will_ hurt you, if you so much as bruised her. As will _I_ ".

Hanzo nodded, and walked away, brusquely.

He _had_ hurt her, she would be _bruised_ , and sore.

And he really _didn't_ want to fight.

Not anymore...

* * *

Hanzo returned, to the fortress, with his head in his hands. Shame washed over him, any trace of anger toward Sub-Zero, had all but melted away, when he finally found out the truth.

Bi-Han was innocent, Hanzo slaughtered an innocent man, and that revelation hit him hard. He dropped his teacup, stared at the floor, and zoned out, to everything, but his thoughts.

Kuai put on a brave face, but Hanzo knew, the pain they felt from their heavy losses was similar, so he could sympathize with the cryromancer.

How many years had he spent, despising, and wanting to inflict harm upon the Lin Quei? Far too many to count, to recollect.

His heart ached, and his stomach dropped.

All he wanted was to sleep, sleep the day away, ignore the outside world, and his duties.

Duty no longer mattered. Only one thing did.

Revenge, he would avenge his fallen clan, and family.

Ignoring the urge to shut his eyes and rest, he jogged down, to the cell area.

* * *

Hanzo saw Kara, thoroughly miserable, and grumbling.

"Get up".

The man's harsh, clipping tone did not get missed by Kara, still observant, despite being bone tired.

"Fine". She reciprocated the acidity thrown at her.

A flurry of nastiness was sent her way. "Do _not_ come back here".

Kara shook her head. "Why would I? Bye".

She spat out the words, and the man pinched the bridge of his nose.

 _Grow up, silly girl. You are an adult, act like one._

Kara turned, and tapped her temple. Hanzo's mouth dropped, she heard him.

"So, you are telepathic". Hanzo had heard her before, but he dismissed it. He stared down Kara, and grit his teeth. "Stay out of my head, woman. I do not care for your trickery, and deceit".

Kara groaned, and waved a hand. "Who am I tricking, or deceiving? The only thing at play here is your state of mind. You may be able to convince others, that you are okay, but I know better. I know when someone is struggling, barely holding on. The fragility of your mental state, concerns me".

The man glared at her, stunned. "Concerns you? _Nothing_ concerns you". He opened the cell door. "Get out of my sight".

Kara ran up the stairs to get away from him, and summoned the portal.

"You know what your problem is?"

Hanzo's kunai appeared out of nowhere, and his hand pulled her towards him. The weapon was pressed against her heart.

Kara took off the brown robe, and dropped it to the floor. "Here, I'll make it easier for you. Make it quick, will you?"

Hanzo's breath caught in his throat. Why was he being callous toward Kara? She hadn't done anything, other than follow orders.

She was young, a fool, but, he was young once, and did foolish things himself.

Kara frowned. "Can I at least tell you what I think, before you coat the floor with my blood?"

Hanzo blanched, but kept the blade, firmly pressed against her heart. He nodded, curiosity gnawing at him.

Kara dared to take a deep breath, and looked into his eyes, hazel meeting brown.

"I believe you seek solace, help, but, whenever anyone tries to help, you push them away. And you keep on doing that, until they get the hint".

Hanzo merely blinked. "Hint?"

Kara put a finger-less gloved hand over his. This was a daring move, but she didn't want to die.

"That you are too frightened to let anyone _in_. Many have lied and abused you. I wouldn't do that, but of course, why would you believe that?"

Hanzo groaned and returned his kunai, to his belt.

"Why not use your power, to know what I believe? Get out".

A knowing smile graced her lips as she turned.

 _You cannot trust, if you never let yourself._

 _If you do not let yourself fall, with someone behind you, how will you ever know, if they will stop you, from hitting the floor?_

Medium brown hair, blowing wildly in the wind, was the last thing he saw, after Kara had gone through the portal.

* * *

Hanzo walked into his room, and collapsed, onto his bed.

 _That woman, the brazen bitch, believing she could help me?_

He laughed at that thought, but, that laughter wasn't that of amusement, or to poke fun at what Kara had said.

It was one of despair, dejection.

She was right, and he _knew_ it.


	3. If Rain Is What You Want

**A/N: If you listen to music, since this is a hard chapter to read, it contains anguish, I recommend Linkin Park's What I've Done. Oh, and for some reason, whenever I type Kuei, it comes up as Quei, and I never changed it back. Sorry about that.**

If Rain Is What You Want

Kara shuffled down the pathway, to her room, in the Lin Kuei temple, hoping Sub-Zero didn't see her. She was tired, sore, pissed off, and had almost bitten her nails to the quick. The entirety of her back was bruised, a vivid purple, with deep red splotches scattered here and there. Despite only being just past nine in the morning, she wished to sleep. Take a warm shower, and sleep.

This did not happen however, as the second she stepped into her room, she heard her Mother's voice.

She didn't sound like her usual, chipper self, and, despite feeling like she would pass out at any moment, Kara decided to help her. She was at General Blade's kamp, last she knew.

She turned around, and promptly bumped into her leader, who took one look at her, noted her hunched posture, and ice blue eyes darkened.

"What did he do?"

"Nothing. I was too slow is all, so he pinned me".

Sub frowned, and his eyes darkened even more. Kara moved away, feeling frigid air hit her arms, making the hair stand on end.

He gestured to her throat. "If that is all he did, than why do you have a cut on your throat? You aren't telling me everything, Kara".

Kara rolled her eyes, and heard her Mother's voice again. She shut her eyes, and saw the kamp, her Mother was on the floor, her Father kneeling next to her, his frame shaking.

She gasped and walked away. "Not now, I have to go! Something's wrong with my Mom. I promise I'll talk to you later, okay?" She was begging him, and he felt guilty.

"Of course, but I _will_ hold you to that".

Kara managed a small smile, internally battling the ever increasing fear within her.

Something was wrong at the kamp, and she damned herself, for not being able to see what it was.

* * *

What Kara saw, when she exited the portal made her scream.

The military kamp had been overrun, by Shirai Ryu men. Sonya, Johnny and Kenshi were all tied up having quickly surrendered. Kara knew why, they were safe with the knowledge that Hanzo would not want any of them dead.

She saw her Mother, and ran over there. Hanzo shouting vaguely in the background did not phase her. She knelt down by her Father. "Mom! Dad, what happened?"

Jakal pointed to a large metal container, and a strange woman she had never seen before, who held an amulet. She was chanting something. The red glow off it made Kara's face pale.

"Shinnok?! What? How?"

Hanzo dragging the sorcerer Quan Chi from the container caught her attention next. She couldn't care less about the situation, only that her Mother would be okay.

"Mom, your energy is weak".

Jakal pointed to the woman, holding the amulet. " _She_ , D'Vorah, Quan called her is using Shinnok's amulet to siphon your Mother's power. We thought we could stop it, but we couldn't. When we tried to get a message through to you, it was blocked".

Kara grimaced, and held her back. "Urgh, Gods that hurts. Fucking hell Hanzo!"

Jakal's misty green eyes flashed, in warning. "Pardon? He did this to you?"

Kara nodded. "Sub-Zero had me deliver a letter, to Hanzo, asking him to reconsider meeting with him, talking about what had happened in the past. Hanzo didn't tale kindly to that", she frowned, "He put me on my ass faster than any other fighter has. I'm sore, but alive. I'm fine Dad, really".

Her Mother, Tiama howled. Jakal held her, and his daughter, grimacing. "Kara, Shinnok is being summoned. He will use my magic against you".

Kara jumped. "Shit, why?"

Her question wasn't answered. A loud thud behind her startled her.

* * *

She turned, and saw Hanzo, face down, groaning in pain, blood trickling from his head. He went to stand, but Kara pinned his arms.

"No! Stop. You can't fight like this".

A vicious growl made her flinch. "Get out of my way".

Hanzo's warning went unheeded, and he backhanded Kara to the floor.

Her Father stood up, and tackled the man to the floor. They scrapped like _children_.

Kara crawled over to her Mother, and held her. Her aura was fading, it no longer shimmered. The spark had dulled, and Kara wept.

"Mom? Please don't, please".

Maniacal laughter stopped Hanzo and Jakal fighting, and alerted everyone in the kamp.

* * *

Shinnok stood before them, with his amulet in hand, and a malicious grin on his face.

Shinnok looked at Quan, then Hanzo, and smirked.

"Your puppet is rather animated, isn't he? You mentioned needing another. I believe a", he stopped, and sneered at Kara,"demi-goddess should suffice".

Quan nodded. "Yes my lord, I plan big things, in your service, and she will assist me, whether she wishes too or not".

Kara shot back. "No! Never! You utter bastard!"

Shinnok used the amulet, and it glowed amethyst. With scarlet eyes burning, he chanted a curse, which wrapped around Kara.

Black tendrils wormed their way around her form, rendering her prone, and struggling to resist. As she was dragged past Quan, he brutally punched her, and her mouth filled with blood. She spat that, and a tooth out with it. She spat on him, and looked away.

* * *

The ground began to shake, and the smell of burning filled her nostrils. Searing flames destroyed the black magic around her, and Hanzo ran at her, grabbing her, hauling her over his shoulder, and he ran back, towards where Sonya, Johnny, Kenshi and his men were. He put her down, and ordered his men to let the 'prisoners' go. Jakal continued his earthquake, before being knocked down, by D'Vorah's pincer.

Hanzo's men shouted at him, as a black mass of seething evil flew at him. Hanzo rolled out of the way. He needed to kill Quan Chi, it hurt, with how much he needed this. His veins pulsed, his brain clouded over. He turned and bellowed, his body engulfed itself in flames.

"QUAN!"

Kara whipped around, and a woman stalked up to her.

"D'Vorah, right? Quan's new plaything? I'd advise against being that, the man is a bastard".

D'Vorah's oddly coloured eyes shimmered, and she hissed. "This one know better, than to insult her master".

Kara smirked, D'Vorah's mind was unguarded. Did she actually _want_ her to see her deceit?

"Wait, you aren't following Quan, are you? You sneaky bitch!" She teleported to her Mother and Father. "D'Vorah tricked Quan. He isn't her 'true' master, he never was!"

She watched Shinnok, who looked amused watching the 'puppeteer' and his 'puppet' fight. He merely watched, nothing more.

His gaze fell to Kara, as she was fighting D'Vorah.

She was a capable, energetic kombatant, she elegantly danced out of the way, when D'Vorah tried to hit her. Rarely was her body unguarded, her stance was a little weak, but, all in all, she would make a powerful servant...

...For him, of course. He did not care for Quan, and his foolish power struggles. Age weakened him, body and mind, and he had no doubt in his mind, that Scorpion would obliterate him.

He _twisted_ the telepathic energy he had stolen, from Tiama, and used it to his advantage.

Kara would acquiesce, he would make her if she didn't. She would be his warrior, a force for great evil, that would befall Earthrealm and Outworld, once his plans were complete. The other realms would fall soon after.

Raiden would stand in his way, Shinnok knew this. He had a plan for _him_ too.

* * *

 _Kara. You are alone in this world. Look around you, the people who claim to care are not helping you. Even your own clan have forsaken you._

Kara beat down D'Vorah, and screeched, holding her head. "Get out!"

She turned to the now white eyed Elder God, and screamed.

 _Oh my dear, that will accomplish nothing._

Time slowed, and he flew towards her.

 _Poor lost soul, scrambling around, in the dark, trying to find the light._

 _You are nothing, but, you could be._

Shinnok's face was inches from her own, and she couldn't run. He'd bound her, with her own Mother's magic.

"Oh Gods, please, stop this! I can't do this, not for you!" She snarled. "Never for you".

He snarled back.

 _You would do well as to not speak to me, with that attitude._

A blistering pain shot through Kara's body, and gashes appeared on her arms. The binds tightened, until she could no longer make a sound.

She couldn't _breathe_...

Welts marred the pale flesh of her chest, and she heard, and felt a crack. A rib had cracked, and as she struggled for breath, her vision blurred, in a haze of dizziness, and tears.

* * *

Slicing, and a gasp made the Elder God stop Kara's torture.

He turned, and saw Quan Chi's head, rolling towards him. He quirked a brow.

"Shinnok, fight me!"

Shinnok let the binds loosen a little, and deflected Hanzo's fireball, right into Kara's face.

Hanzo swore. "Gods damn you Shinnok, you fallen 'God'. You are nothing more than a menace, a despicable 'deity'".

The Shirai Ryu leader looked at Kara, and her burnt, scarred face, streaming with tears. His heart lurched, his stomach dropped, and guilt flooded him.

He wasn't good at apologies, but for this? He knew he should and would apologise.

He only hoped she heard him.

 _I'm sorry, Kara._

* * *

Kara began to black out. The last thing she saw was Hanzo and Shinnok, fighting. She glanced around, and saw the portal she had opened earlier, was still open.

 _Shit._

 _Master Hasashi, please, you must stop Shinnok! If you don't, we will all fall under his rule. I can't stress enough how much you need to w..._

With her concentration all but gone, she collapsed, in a crumpled up heap on the floor. She thought she heard someone near her, but, she couldn't determine who that was.

She coughed and wheezed, before blacking out.

* * *

When she awoke, she heard commotion, panicked footsteps made their way, into the medical tent she was placed in. Her body wasn't tethered anymore. She wanted to see, feel the damage done to her. She didn't feel any pain, and whatever she was given made her weary, she felt like she had felt for days, and yet, was still tired.

Hazel eyes closed, only to reopen seconds later. Hanzo was the one who had walked in, and the look he had on his face said everything.

He didn't need to say it.

He'd _lost_ against Shinnok. Kara heard Cassie and Sonya talking outside, both sounded very upset. Johnny had been taken by Shinnok, and his revenents.

Hanzo shifted. It was dark, so he couldn't see the damage he had inflicted upon her, but he knew it would be agony for her.

Gods, he didn't know what to do, what to say even. His brain scrambled for something sympathetic, kind, _anything_ nice to say.

"It's okay you know, Master Hasashi. I know you didn't mean for that fireball to hit me. I don't blame you. I blame myself".

Kara's voice was scratchy, her throat sounded raw. The man in yellow and black frowned, and as his eyes adjusted to the darkness, could see that her face was covered, in white linen. Only her eyes and mouth were showing.

He felt a slow burn inside him, though, it didn't stem from anger.

It stemmed from fear, failure. He had _failed._

He didn't want to speak of her injuries, or what had happened. He couldn't bring himself too.

"Shinnok plans to corrupt the Jinsei, pollute everything. Poison the very lifeblood of Earthrealm".

Kara coughed. "Urgh. That asshole, thinks he is some kind of".

Hanzo raised an eyebrow, and smiled. "God? He is".

Kara frowned, picked up a cold, wet towel, and threw it at him.

...It missed, but she figured she'd gotten her point across.

She mumbled. "He was. He lost that right, long ago". She shifted, and grimaced. "My Mom?"

Hanzo looked to his right. "Lady Tiama is in that tent. She has been weakened, and the recovery will be slow, but she will be okay".

Kara managed a reassured smile. "Thanks. Gods, Sub-Zero will be pissed".

Hanzo's face made her rethink her choice of words.

"Sorry, annoyed. Does he know?"

Hanzo nodded. "He has, and arrived not long back. You were asleep when he did, so he chose to wait".

Kara sighed. "Okay. Listen, I want to rest for a bit longer. Could you tell him for me?"

Hanzo nodded. "Thanks again". He walked out of her tent, but heard one more thing.

"Night, Master Hasashi".

The leader of the Shirai Ryu allowed himself a small smile, before slipping the emotionless mask on again.


	4. Boiling Point

**A/N: This will be grim guys, really grim. My version of Shinnok is a real bastard. If you want to skip this, I wouldn't blame you. It's the middle section, that contains the horrible sequence of events.**

Boiling Point

Kara was tossing and turning on the cot, but screwed her eyes shut. Her face was stinging, and it frustrated her, disturbed her sleep. She could hear a voice, but couldn't quite make out, who it was. Her blanket fluttered to the ground, but was swiftly picked up, and put back over her.

"Kara?"

It was Sub-Zero, and he sat beside her, with his head in his hands. Her father, Jakal sat the foot of the cot.

The pair sighed. "I _should_ have been here. Jakal, forgive me".

Apologetic eyes met empathetic, and Jakal nodded.

"I agree. However, I'm not sure what your presence would have changed. Quan had weakened us, and Shinnok only added to our misery".

The younger man looked at Kara, her face. He had been introducing ice to the burns every few hours. To ease the swelling, numb the pain.

But, he knew, he knew that without Tiama's help, without her healing abilities, Kara would be scarred for life.

Tiama was unconscious right now, fighting for her life, unable to help anyone, not even herself. She had been drained of almost all of her power, and without it? She was _useless._

Jakal grimaced, and sipped some of his now tepid tea. "What the hell do we do? Shinnok has incapacitated one of the only people who could stop him, no one had seen Raiden, or Fujin, and our call for aid, from Outworld has gone unheeded. My daughter and wife are battling mentally, no doubt. Fighting his influence".

Sub-Zero's brow furrowed. "This is troubling news". He looked out the tent, and at the sky. "The sky boils, our abilities are affected. Cassie and her team are strong, but lack focus. It won't just be one man they are facing".

The two men stood, Jakal ruffled his daughter's hair, and the two left the tent.

* * *

 _Ten minutes later_

Kara squirmed, a voice crept into her ears, but when she opened her eyes, no one was there.

 _The Sky Temple..._

Kara blinked. Shinnok?!

 _Sky...Temple_

 _You will serve me Kara, there is no use resisting the pull._

Kara scrambled to stand up, but was thrown back down again.

A glittering obsidian shadow stood before her cot. Kara whimpered, and heard the shadow laugh.

 _This is nothing, girl. I am far more than you will ever know._

 _Come to understand, you WILL serve me._

 _Heed me, and I will stop hurting you._

Kara laughed bitterly. "We both know that's bullshit. Quan never stopped hurting Hanzo, even when he was", a sad sigh came out her mouth, " _Compliant"._

The shadow lashed out, a hidden blade slashed, cutting her arms and making her scream. A sickening crack was heard, after the shadow stamped down on her chest. Shinnok had broken at _least_ one rib.

Kara cried out. "Someone! ANYONE!" No one came.

Couldn't they hear her?

 _Silence is much more, apt, for our little 'spat', don't you think?_

Crimson leaked from her arms, running down onto her hands, and cot. Dizziness gripped her, and she held her head, unintentionally smearing her blood on her face.

Shinnok grabbed a fistful of the woman's hair, and yanked her up. He studied her face, and mocked her by frowning.

 _He always was destructive._

The ex-God looked at Hanzo, who was on the other side of the kamp, looking after Sonya, who was drifting, in and out of consciousness.

Kara felt faint, the blood oozing from her arms, combined with her throbbing head, and broken rib made her feel sick to her stomach.

"It was _you_ who turned Master Hasashi's attack on me, not him".

He saw her face. But, wasn't it covered earlier that evening?

Shinnok shook her and guided her, out of the tent.

 _Master? He isn't your master._

The man moved his head down, right next to her ear.

 _I am..._

* * *

Kara stared at the men, all around her, and Shinnok.

They couldn't see her either?

 _What trickery is this?_

When she realized what it was, she could have smacked herself, for being blind.

Shinnok was misusing, _abusing_ Tiama's abilities here, to work in his favour.

By the Gods, the woman wanted to beat that _smirk_ off his smug face.

Something he said earlier had her flummoxed however.

The Sky Temple?

 _Is he there? How is HERE as well? Projection isn't something Mom does._

 _Separating_ _her soul is dangerous, so she avoids it, at all costs._

Dragged by an arm, Kara reluctantly followed him. She would have gotten out of his grasp, and run away, but she found she couldn't move again.

He was leading her somewhere, and she _had_ to follow.

Whether she wanted to or not.

* * *

Shinnok vanished beside her, leaving Kara, to make a run for it.

But, she barely got to turn, before something wrapped around her ankle.

It sent her, hurtling backwards, her head smashing against the concrete floor.

Spinning, everything around her was _spinning._ The right side her body was badly bruised, and her simple white top was ripped and dirtied.

The shadow flipped her over, and grabbed her shirt. Kara's vision swam, but she felt sullied, and tried to cover the little bit of her bra strap, that was exposed by the rip.

Shinnok shook his head.

 _You will bear everything to me, in time._

 _Be remade, into something worth my time, my effort._

As the daze of confusion began to fade, vitriol simmered in the woman's veins.

"Bear everything huh? If you mean what I think you do", she hauled herself up, and glared at him, with bleary, unfocused eyes, biting a quivering bottom lip. "Then I will rip every one of your teeth out, then your limbs, then your organs, and trust me when I say", she moved closer to the shadow, " _It will hurt"._

Summoning a feeble amount of energy, she managed to puncture the barrier, that prevented her pleas for help from being heard.

With all the strength left in her, she screeched.

* * *

"SOMEONE, HELP ME! Shinnok is here, please, Gods dammit! Anyone!"

Sub Zero ran out of a tent, wiped the sleep from his eyes, took one look at Shinnok, and growled. Jakal ran out of the medic tent next, roaring animosity.

The next to appear was a teleporting Hanzo, heat cracking the concrete around him as he did so. He immediately teleported himself, Sub and Jakal right next to Kara, having decided in a split second that if they ran, they wouldn't get to her in time...

* * *

The three ninjas combined their abilities. Jakal made the ground quake, deep cervices tore apart Shinnok's footing, and he fell into one of them. His new 'found' abilities he hadn't yet mastered, and they were beginning to fail him.

Kara ran to her Father, and cried out her agony, beginning to paroxysm. Her Father stopped his attack, and lay down, with Kara propped up, against his knee.

Hanzo charred Shinnok, hearing his grunts grow ever louder. Pent up frustration finally erupted out of the ninja, his hell-fire form dangerously close to reappearing.

Sub-Zero saw this, and frantically shook his head, placing a hand on the other man's shoulder.

"You don't want to do this Hanzo. Desist".

The Cryromancer took over the assault on Shinnok, freezing the now blackened, charred remains of, he knew it wasn't Shinnok. It was incorporeal, somehow having form, despite being made of virtually nothing. He hadn't encountered that before, and he doubted many had.

* * *

When 'Shinnok' was finally vanquished, all that was left was a medium sized amethyst. Jakal spotted it, and gestured.

"That is my wife's cabochon, a piece of it anyway. That will contain a portion of her power. It isn't much, but, it's better than nothing. Hopefully Cassie and her team can destroy Shinnok".

Jakal picked up his daughter, as gently as he could, and walked over, back to her cot in the medical tent. Her eyes were wide, she was terrified. Her Father had to coddle her, wrap her up in cotton wool almost, to placate her.

When she had finally settled, Jakal entered the tent his wife was in, and smiled, when he saw she was awake.

He handed her the jewel, and Tiama began to siphon the energy, contained within it.

* * *

After a few hours, Tiama was up, shaky, but up. She immediately went to help her daughter, despite being told that she should rest a little more. She healed the burns on her face, and minor bruises and cuts on her body. But she wasn't able to reattach her broken rib.

And so, Kara lay there, no longer bleeding, or in pain, but her head still swam. It felt like she was underwater, and did not have the energy, to swim to the surface. Shaky, shallow breaths meant she had to have someone watch her, at all times.

She overheard her master, and Hanzo chatting. She felt a chuckle coming on. They were chatting, not rowing, or ripping each other part. Her laughter was heard, by both men.

"You are her mentor, you should look after her, not be asking me to".

Kara put her hand over her mouth, to stifle her giggles.

"Can't go five minutes without arguing, can you?"

Sub-Zero groaned, and Hanzo went red from embarrassment.

The man in black and yellow clicked his tongue. "Fine, I'll watch over Kara".

Sub-Zero walked away, hearing his name being called, by a somewhat frantic Sonya.

* * *

"Thanks, I know you don't want to be here, but, I just wanted to know that I really appreciate it".

In the darkness, Kara missed the man's smile.

He was one step ahead of her though.

"Just don't read my mind".

Kara smirked and cracked one eye open. "Why?"

A mumbled curse had her chuckling, until her rib began hurting again.

 _Fuck!_

A laugh from Hanzo sitting beside her made her gasp.

"You HEARD that?"

All she got in reply...

...Was a silence, and a nod.


	5. Battle Worn

**A/N: Thanks for the MK love guys, it's been awesome. :) Also, Hanzo being nice? Damn, the guy must be sick or something. :P**

Battle Worn

Kara woke up shaking, and crying. Shinnok haunted her mind, attempting to destroy her mind, make her fragile, something to mold, for him to use. Hanzo shot out the chair, and knelt down, beside the cot. Unfocused hazel eyes scanned the sunlit tent, and were quickly shielded. The light hurt her eyes. Hands flew up to her face, but she didn't find the linen mask on it, and as she ran her fingers over her skin, it didn't hurt, nor was her skin raw or hot.

She looked beside her, and saw black furrowed eyebrows. She tried to control her breathing, and forced out some words.

"Mom?"

Hanzo nodded. "Tiama is recovering".

Kara nodded, and went to sit up. A searing pain lanced through her stomach, and she yelped. Hanzo helped her lay back down.

"Tiama wasn't able to reattach your rib. We are awaiting news, from Cassandra now. Sonya left to join the fight, at the Sky Temple".

Kara wriggled, and he sighed, gripping her arms, that were folded above her chest. She pouted, and huffed.

The man in yellow and black robes rolled his eyes. " _Don't move"._

Kara hadn't heard _that_ tone of his before. It sounded forced, through gritted teeth, as if he was trying to reign in his conniption.

She obeyed him, and he removed his hands. The light pink finger marks on her arms made him scowl. He hadn't meant to hurt her, but he _had._

He thought back to earlier that morning, when he had thanked Tiama, once he saw Kara's face was almost completely free of burns and scarring. He openly admitted, much to her and her husband's astonishment, that he was incredibly grateful for her healing abilities, and he apologised profusely, despite it _not_ being his fault.

Hanzo knew how she felt, Quan did the very same thing to him, all of those years ago. He separated him of his memories, ripped apart his body, and taken his soul. Almost every trace of Hanzo was all but obliterated.

 _No doubt Shinnok intended to do the same_ , _to Kara_. _Strip her down, until she was nothing but a shell. Clay, to mold, as he saw fit._

He shook his head quickly.

 _I cannot allow that to happen, I simply cannot._

 _Not just for her families sake, or even Sub-Zero's..._

 _...But for hers._

 _What I've been through? I wouldn't wish on anyone, even an enemy._

He winced, as he remembered the slicing of blades, across his chest. The _sound,_ the _smell_ of his life, dripping free from his veins, the _taste,_ that metallic tang, that he so desperately wished to spit out, but he couldn't.

Kara noticed that, but didn't say anything. It was obvious he had slipped into a memory.

 _An unpleasant one, no doubt._

She looked at the clock on the desk beside her. It was 5 am, she knew the sun would be rising soon.

She wanted to see it, but, as she couldn't move, and using her telekinesis made her head spin, she would _have_ to ask Hanzo, to open the entrance flap a little more.

* * *

A tap on his shoulder made the man open his eyes, and look at his charge.

"Erm". She knew he wasn't quite all there, not in the now, the moment. "Could you open the tent flap a little more? I'd like to see the sunrise".

Hanzo snapped out of his 'trance' and raised an eyebrow.

Kara shrugged. "Allow me some small pleasure, please Master Hasashi".

He stood, but felt a tad irked. "Why do I think you only call me that, when you want me to _do something,_ and not as a term of respect?"

Kara, in turn raised an eyebrow. "You think I don't respect you? I may joke sometimes, but, of course I respect you. I see no reason not too".

She was right, he knew, and he smacked his forehead, and opened the tent flap.

After turning back to her, he waved a hand.

"I apologise. I, I feel out of it, all over the place. With all that has happened, and with the sudden flare up of events, I can still _feel_ Scorpion within me, aching to be let loose. I fight him, but when I saw Shinnok, I couldn't keep", he paused, and stroked his beard, _"Him_ in".

The corner of Kara's mouth twitched into a grin. "But you did. You aren't giving yourself the credit you deserve".

She felt distress coming off his body in waves, each one increased her concern.

"May I?"

Hanzo looked at her, eyes full of regret. "I don't need your help".

The young woman gasped in disbelief, at his sudden change. "At least I am trying. _Someone_ is trying".

Bitterness flicked in his dark brown eyes, and he scowled.

"No one but _me_ will ever know what happened".

Kara squinted. "I didn't mean that. I was talking about your being distressed. I can help with that. Ease it, so to speak".

She knew it would hurt her, but she couldn't imagine the emotional stress he was going through.

If she could alleviate his troubles, even for just a short while, she could put aside her own.

* * *

Hanzo held his head, feeling his body shake from trepidation. He wasn't used to feeling so weak...

So _vulnerable._

Kara's proposal looked great, but from her actions, and attitude, he gleaned that she could be sneaky. Would she snoop around in his head? Hear his disturbed thoughts? See what was causing his misery? Quan Chi may have been dead, but he still saw flashes of him, as the wraith, the fucked up 'thing', that caused much devastation.

The veins in his wrists bulged as he clenched his fists. Indecision plagued him, gnawing away at his mind, trying to rid it of any rational, healthy thoughts.

Brown hesitant eyes met soft hazel, and he nodded.

Kara placed a hand, near his forehead, and he felt something light hit him, and and saw lilac coloured energy swirl around him.

Just as he was beginning to think she was lying, the negative thoughts, the doubt, the self inflicted pain inside his mind began to fade, and as Kara's energy pulsed through his skull, the throbs lessened, until they were almost gone.

He felt relaxed, for the first time, in many years. And tired, he hadn't slept well, the past month had thrown much at him, and he wasn't handling it very well.

Kara scrunching her eyes shut and groaning alerted him. She clutched her head, and whined.

"What did I say Kara?" He was admonishing her?!

Kara huffed. "Please don't talk to me like that, it's demeaning. I get it, okay? I am injured, not _stupid"._

Hanzo stood, saying nothing, he didn't even look at her.

He merely gave a curt nod, and then left the tent.

Kara felt chagrin, but decided to keep quiet.

* * *

Two hours later, and Kara saw a flash of blue light, then heard clapping, coming from outside. She heard Sonya speak first, then Johnny, and then Cassie. She no longer saw Shinnok, or felt his influence in her head.

She smiled, hearing loud cheers, and it fast became a grin when it hit her.

Earthrealm had _won._ Against all odds, they had done it.

Shinnok was no more, and Kara knew that a heaving sigh, would be coming, from everyone.

And, no doubt a celebration would occur.

Tiama would regain her abilities, perhaps the Lin Kuei and Shirai Ryu could finally see eye to eye, and work together, towards a better, stronger future.

But, the young woman wasn't celebrating, as much as her friends would be.

There was still a broken, badly damaged man she wanted to help, after all.


	6. Dancing Flames

**A/N: On a much lighter note, this was really fun to write. :) Sorry for the last chapter being really short, it wasn't that I didn't want to write any more, I just felt that was an okay place to end it.**

Dancing Flames

 _A month later_

Kara was right. Cassie had decided to throw a huge party, and wished to do it at the kamp. Sonya vehemently said no, although Johnny was a little less blunt with his reply, which was also a _no._

And so, Cassie wanted Kara to come out, be a 'chaperon' to her, Jacqui, Takeda and Jin, to a club. Everyone else either declined because they were busy, or flat out said they didn't want to go.

After recovering from her injuries, Kara no longer wished to stay in her home, and weep silently at night anymore. She figured that going out and letting her hair down would help her to feel like her old, fun self again.

The young woman decided to dress up for a change. She wasn't usually one for doing so, finding fashioning her hair into something vaguely decent annoying, and wasn't quite able, to make her face up, without looking like a clown.

When Jacqui offered to do her make up _and_ hair, she nodded eagerly, and left the teen to it.

Somewhere in the back of her mind was hoping that the teen didn't decided to paint her face orange. The pale line around her jaw would make it obvious that was pale, not naturally tanned.

* * *

Almost three hours later, Kara was standing in her bedroom, in front of the covered, full length mirror. Jacqui gave her some privacy, whilst she changed, in a black, sleeveless, floor skimming dress, with silver studs, under her bust. It revealed quite a lot of her chest, an oddity for a woman, who usually covered almost all of her body.

But, she had decided that tonight? Tonight she didn't give a toss. She was going to enjoy her night out, treat herself to a few drinks, maybe meet someone in the process?

She shook her head of that thought, and grimaced. She'd been single for over two years, and whilst no shrinking violet with men, she wasn't the type to just fling herself at them either. What if she was out of practise? Or worse, anxiety struck, and made her look like a fool?

Kara swallowed nervously, and focused on her reflection.

And truth be told? She didn't care if what she thought of herself at this moment screamed vanity or not, she looked spectacular. Her new medium length brown hair was straightened, and no longer looked like a bird's nest. Jacqui had contoured her cheeks, nose and chin, making her face look angular, strong and defined.

Her lashes were long and full, dark purple eye-shadow swept over her lids, and smoky brown eyeliner glided, in a perfect straight line, under her bottom lashes.

A little pencil was used, to fill in her eyebrows, and her lips had a nude lip-gloss on them, making them shiny, and look fuller.

She looked good, more than good.

 _Exceptional, if I do say so myself._

She chuckled.

 _And I do._

 _And it's all thanks to..._

"Jacqui? I'm almost done. Could you come in please?"

* * *

Jacqui came out of the bathroom, having already finished with her make up, and her outfit.

She whistled at the older woman, who laughed.

"Damn, knock 'em dead, huh?"

Kara grabbed a few bottles of perfume. "I try", she smirked, "Thanks Jacqui, really. I haven't felt this good in years".

Jacqui twirled and nodded. Kara nodded in approval. "You look gorgeous". The teen stood in a dark grey dress that shimmered, and ended just below her knee. She'd curled her short black hair.

"Takeda, the poor guy's eyes will pop out".

Jacqui flushed, and scoffed, but Kara knew. There was something going on between the two, and she was really happy for them.

She decided to stop making the younger woman feel embarrassed, and moved a few perfume bottles towards her.

"Use whichever you like".

She sprayed her favourite on herself, it smelt of linen and vanilla. Natural, but with a hint of sexiness, that made her feel more confident.

Jacqui chose a musky, sweet scent, and placed the bottle, back on Kara's nightstand.

"Right, purse, I.D, keys", Kara smirked again, "Want me to bring condoms?"

Jacqui's face flushed bright red, and she coughed."Why?!"

The older woman reasoned. "Well, if something _does_ happen, and I'm not saying it will, would you rather use protection, then not use it? I'd rather have them, if you need them, then not have them".

Jacqui had calmed down a bit. "Yeah, I s'pose you're right. I mean, if anything, Cassie gets hit on, so at least if she does decide to leave with a guy".

Kara popped the small box into her bag, and continued. "Exactly, then we have something. I always have them. And no, they aren't for me".

Kara squinted her eyes, before the two ladies began laughing.

* * *

The pair went downstairs, and did a last minute check, that they had everything they needed.

"Ready to go?"

Jacqui nodded, and the pair slipped on some heels. Kara's were granite coloured, with a high heel, and multiple straps. Jacqui's were black, with a very short heel.

The two walked outside, Kara locked her door, and created a portal, to the military kamp.

* * *

The two were strolling through the kamp, and held back giggles, when several male soldiers stopped, dead in their tracks, and looked at them, some with mouths agape.

Jacqui headed towards Cassie, and Kara spotted Hanzo, with Takeda.

The young man looked at her, and stuttered. "You, you look...amazing Kara".

Kara twirled and smiled. "Thank you".

"I'll go join the others now".

The teen bowed to his master, then scurried past her.

"He's sweet. Wonder why he wishes to stay with you?"

Hanzo rolled his eyes, He did not appreciate her tone. Eagle eyed Kara noticed that he wouldn't look at her, for more than a few seconds.

"What, never seen a woman before?"

Hanzo growled, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Of course I have. I, however, am not used to seeing one, dressed so"...

He tried to think of the appropriate word.

Kara did the thinking for him. "Provocatively? Seductively? Slutty? Am I getting warmer?"

 _Then_ he looked at her, dead in the eye. "Kara! Your tone is disgusting. And no, not what you said".

Kara snorted. "Oh. Says the man, who strolled around, with a woman, who looked like she only wore a bra and panties".

A frustrated whine came from the man, and Kara found herself stunned, that _he_ of all people, could be capable of making a noise like that.

"That isn't the same damn thing, and you know it".

"Ah, you weren't bothered about looking then".

Hanzo's head shot back at her. "What are you insinuating?"

Kara grinned. "That you don't actually mind the view, you just don't want to admit it".

An even louder groan tore from the man in yellow's mouth, and Kara almost doubled over, from laughing so hard.

Unbeknownst to her, Jacqui, on the other side of the kamp, had told Cassie, that Kara had brought condoms out with her, and the buzz-cut blond couldn't resist saying something, completely inappropriate.

"Looks like _you're_ the one, who'll be needing what's in your purse, after all".

Kara immediately stopped laughing, and squealed.

Hanzo has heard enough. He wasn't going to play the 'kiddies' little game.

He stalked off, into the darkness.

"Fuck off Cass!"

That, and Cassie, erupting into fits of laughter were the last thing he heard, and he rolled his eyes.

 _Sub-Zero trained her? In what, how to swear? How disgusting._

* * *

Half an hour later, the four teens, and Kara were in a club. The Twisted Corpse was it's name, and all the drinks looked to be Halloween themed.

Kara just ordered a drink, then sat down, whilst Cassie and Jacqui dragged poor Takeda and Jin off somewhere unknown.

She would keep an eye on them though. That was what she was here for.

* * *

A further hour later, and she was joined by a somewhat anxious Jin.

He fiddled with the straw, in his ice water. He scanned the club goers over, and his gaze stayed, on a few, and then one in particular.

He was uncomfortable, that much was certain. Kara tried to put him at ease.

"You know, people watching can be quite fun at times. See that woman over there?" She pointed to a woman, who was telling bad jokes, to a man, who was disinterested in her, but was pretending to laugh. "She's been trying that for a while".

Jin gasped. "You read her mind?"

Kara nodded. "It isn't exactly hard. Most people do not guard their minds. They are far too open. Luckily, I won't use that against them".

Jin nodded. "Look, can I tell you something?" He sighed, running a clammy palm over his white shirt. "Aw shit".

He started shaking, and Kara put a hand on top of his. "I think I know, but sure you can".

Jin looked scared. "You know?"

Kara shrugged. "I _think_ I do. I haven't see you look at any women here. Only men".

Jin paled, and chugged down his water, forgoing the straw.

"Spot on. Never said it before".

He was reticent, and Kara knew why. "That's okay. You don't have to say it. Just be careful with some people though, they _will_ call you things". She tightened the hand on his. "I'm here though, if you need me. And no, there isn't _anything_ wrong with you".

Jin breathed a shaky sigh. "I know. It's just"...

"It isn't seen as 'normal', right? It _is_ normal. You are you, and that's perfectly okay".

The monk sniffled, and pulled the woman into a hug.

"Thank you", he whispered.

Kara smiled. "Want another? I might go for the 'Skelebone' cocktail. Sounds, spooky?"

Jin laughed, and grunted, before nodding.

* * *

Another two hours passed, before a slightly drunk Takeda, and Jacqui stumbled to their table.

The four watched a man, trying to chat up Cassie, and were giggling, like little kids.

"That guy has tried it on with three women tonight".

Jacqui picked up her glass, but found it was empty. She frowned and put it down.

"What happened?"

Kara smiled wickedly. "Well, the first woman rebuffed him. The second slapped him, hence why he has his hand on his jaw. And Cassie? Well, she may look a little unsteady on her feet, but if he so much as touches her, she'll throw him".

The guy was inching ever closer towards the blond woman, who squinted her eyes at him. She was tipsy, but not in the way he _thought_ she was. She was game for messing around, but not in the way he would want.

And Kara was dead on. The moment his hand went near her hip, Cassie grabbed his arm, twisted it, and threw him, onto the bar.

The club fell silent, all the patrons looked at the scene...

And everyone started chuckling, and it fast became belly laughter.

The man was utterly humiliated, and propped himself up, before swinging his legs around, and walking off, as fast as he could, towards the exit.

* * *

Cassie walked over to her friends, winked, and then popped her chewing gum.

"It's three am guys, think we should head back".

Kara agreed. "Yes, lets, before Jacqui and Takeda here fall asleep. It'll be cute, but, they certainly _won't_ feel cute when they wake up".

She stood, and braced Jacqui, with an arm around her shoulder. Jin braced Takeda against his, and the five left the club, and the mess behind with it.

* * *

After Jacqui, Jin and Cassie were dropped off at the kamp, Kara didn't wish, to let Takeda make his way, back to the Shirai Ryu fortress on his own. She helped him through the portal, until they stood, face to face, with an extremely pissed off Hanzo.

"It's three in the morning. And, you brought him back _drunk_ ".

Kara shrugged. "Eh, not my fault. He only had two vodka and cokes. Guess he isn't much of a drinker".

The older man took his half asleep charge away from her. "I can see that. Well, your job is done. Scurry off, won't you?"

Kara;s mouth formed a thin line. "Aren't you a charmer?, she spat, sarcasm dripping along with it. "Give him some tablets, water, and a bucket, just in case he doesn't make it to that bathroom in time".

Hanzo didn't reply, until Kara waved her hands at him. "I _know_ what to do, damn woman. I do not need to be lectured to".

The woman disagreed. "Well, _I_ think you do. We all do sometimes. Even the infallible _Master Hasashi"._

She snickered, and continued. "He'll be fine".

Kara wandered off, in those (in Hanzo's opinion) ridiculous stilts she _claimed_ were 'heels', and remembered something important.

"Kara. Takeda needs guidance, and training, to improve his telepathic and telekinetic abilities. Since I do not have either, I cannot help him with that".

Kara stopped walking, turned, and wagged a finger. "Ask nicely, and I'll consider it".

Hanzo had put Takeda in his room, and shut the door.

Should he even _deign_ himself to reply?

Why _should_ he even?

He stopped in front of her, and cursed himself, as he glanced at what her folded arms were doing, to her _chest._ They _enhancing_ it...

He shook his head. "Fine", he sighed, "I was wondering if you could assist Takeda, in helping his abilities to grow, since the two of you share the same powers. I cannot help him. _You could_ however".

Kara considered this.

This meant she'd have to be here, _a lot._

This also mean, that she'd have to put up with Hanzo's sass, _a lot._

She did like Takeda though, he was like a little brother to her.

So, she nodded. "Sure". A slight smirk graced her lips. "What's in it for me though?"

Hanzo grumbled, and stalked to his room quickly.

Kara laughed quietly, and walked to the portal, to the kamp, before returning home...


	7. Matter Over Mind

**A/N: I want Takeda and Kenshi to reconcile, I really do. Also, dirty minded Kara is dirty minded. But, if she is the only one, how come Hanzo knew what she meant?...Hehe. ;)**

Matter Over Mind

Over four months, Kara began training with Takeda, to improve both his telepathic and telekinetic abilities. His relationship with his father however, had not improved. Kara tried to stay out of it, but she knew Kenshi was hurting, struggling to come to terms, that his only child wanted nothing to do with him.

On one of their training session, whilst being outside the Shirai Ryu ground, Kara's blew on her numb hands. Takeda was late, the two were going to train in the city. More things for Takeda to concentrate on, but also, more for him to deal with. Over the time she had been training him, he hadn't made much progress. His head was all over the place. He wanted to train at the fortress, but Kenshi regularly visited there, and so, the young man would run off, before his father saw him.

Kenshi sighed. He only wished to talk...

* * *

When Takeda eventually showed up, alongside his master, the three traveled to a disused part, of the city. It was desolate, quiet, likely dangerous, but during the day? Kara couldn't sense anything untoward, as she began stretching.

After a full set of stretches, a somewhat apprehensive Takeda spoke.

"How am I supposed to fight a demigoddess?"

Kara stood proudly, and grinned. "Carefully".

She heard a snort come from Hanzo, but ignored it.

"You need to know how to use your abilities in combat. I won't attack you, but I won't merely stand there. Your opponent will move around Takeda, but your abilities can stop them, dead in their tracks".

Takeda was wary, but nodded, and the pair bowed.

* * *

Kara teleported around the Shirai Ryu acolyte.

 _Focus._

Takeda saw purple shimmer, just before Kara appeared, near a cherry blossom tree, and he focused his mind on her. When she appeared, he froze her, on the spot.

A surprised sound, and grin came from the young man. But Kara got away, and teleported behind him.

"Never let your guard down Takeda".

He jumped, and turned around, putting a hand on his chest.

"She is right".

Kara followed Takeda, jumping herself.

"You could have been killed. You need to be more aware of your surroundings".

Hanzo walked next to her, and tapped her shoulder.

"Takeda. Let me show you how you _fight_ a demigoddess".

Kara walked a few paces, and rolled her eyes sardonically. "Yes, your master just _loves_ kicking my ass, doesn't he?"

Takeda laughed nervously, before moving out of the way.

* * *

If he blinked, he would have missed almost all of the moves, that his master was doing. Kara could barely deflect a punch, or kick, without another coming, milliseconds later. He didn't keep her on her toes, he knocked her off them, several times. The last time she hit the road, she hit it, several times, in quick succession, hoping Hanzo got the message.

He did, and went to help her up, but she frantically waved her hand.

"Do NOT move me". She groaned. "I'll get you back for that".

The rest of her words he only heard in his mind.

 _Even if I have to tie you up..._

He grunted, excused himself, and almost ran to his room.

* * *

Kara looked at Takeda, and waved her arms.

"What did I do?"

She smirked as the young man just shook his head.

"No idea. He's been rather jumpy lately".

Kara's smirk deepened. "Perhaps having three telepaths around him is making him sweat. After all, _we_ can communicate without moving our lips. For all _he_ knows, we could be talking about _him_. We aren't, but still".

Takeda stifled a giggle. "I'd better get back to the kamp".

The smirk was _still_ there, making the young man uncomfortable. He pulled at the fabric around his neck.

"You mean back to Jacqui". He flinched. "It's okay. I won't pester you about it. Besides, I think it's sweet".

A smile formed on Takeda's mouth, and he nodded.

"Yeah, _that_ obvious huh?"

Kara stopped smirking and nodded. "Ever need any advice, I am there". She pulled her phone from her bra, and watched Takeda's eyes widen.

She laughed. "What? I didn't have any pockets".

The pair laughed for a good long while.

* * *

After watching a rather heated exchange, between Kenshi, and Takeda, the former being animated, the latter being frustrated, Kara knew it would soon boil over, and it would affect not only him, but Hanzo, and herself. The two prepared him, for battles, and gave him valuable life skills.

But...if he turned into a raging, telepathic, telekinetic bull, who knows what he could do?

* * *

The young woman sighed, and dared a glance at the livid Shirai Ryu acolyte, who was pacing, with his hands balled into fists.

She gingerly walked over to him. "Heeeey there".

She tried to sound casual.

Silence rapidly became stagnant in the air, and Kara almost gave up, when she heard an apology.

"Sorry", Takeda looked at her, and stopped pacing. "I'm really sorry. I just, whenever I see _him,_ I can't help but feel upset, bitter. He abandoned me, for almost ten years".

Kara gasped, but quickly regained some composure. "I'm sure he didn't abandon you Takeda. He left you here, didn't he? He knew Hanzo would keep you safe, train you".

Takeda chuckled emptily. "You don't know? My Mom was murdered, by the Red Dragons. Kenshi decided to hunt them down, but they had a massive head-start on him. So, he asked Master Hasashi to let me grow up here. Dad", he stopped, and swallowed, before continuing, " _He_ spent most of those years following the clan, trying to find out exactly what had happened, and who had killed Mom. He almost died, several times, he told me. But he would never give up. Eventually, he found the men responsible, and killed them".

Kara put a hand on his shoulder, and wasn't quite sure on what to say. "You want to say 'I'm sorry', right? What's the point? People say that, like it'll change things. Like it could save my Mom, like none of it would have happened. Well, it doesn't".

Kara retracted the hand and frowned. "You're right. And no, I wasn't going to say that. I wasn't going to say anything. I figured you'd want someone to _listen,_ not lecture you, or try and sooth you. Loss is something that is a tinge always felt, a sting, forever there".

She needed to think fast, losing him now, after all of their work could make everything her and Hanzo had taught him fall apart, at the seams.

She walked over to a small garden, filled with flowers of many colours. Under a wooden archway, she bowed, and began performing Tai Chi. Her hands moving gracefully through the air caught the corner of Takeda's eye, and he looked at her, curiously.

"Your master didn't teach you Tai Chi? It's based on your energy, your chi., so to speak. You channel it, but instead of intending to cause harm, you use it, to throw negative energy away".

Takeda scoffed and frowned. Kara sighed. "It may sound like bullshit, but it really _can_ sooth you, calm a racing mind". She looked to her side. "Care to join me? Or do you wish to be frustrated and stomp around?"

The young man shook his head. "No", he sighed, "I don't want to feel like this anymore. Yes, I think I will join you".

Kara battled with her mind, if she should say what she wanted to say or not. It could set Takeda back, _or_ give him that last push, to talk with his Father.

She prayed he didn't lose it. "The only way you won't feel like that anymore, is to have closure. Either speak with Kenshi, or shut him out of your life completely. Him being there only serves to hurt you further, and I'll wager it's destroying him inside too".

Takeda nodded glumly, and bowed.

"I'll think about it".

* * *

Half an hour later saw Kara, standing on a veranda, waiting for Hanzo, to tell her she could leave. She'd had her fun, pissing him off, and didn't want to do so anymore.

The man in question walked beside her, and put his hands on the wall.

"Well done".

Kara made a questioning sound and he continued. "I saw Takeda, the change him instant. You defused his wrath. For that, I am grateful".

Kara smiled and looked at him. "No problem".

A genuine, peaceful smile on his face made her gasp.

"Wait. Did you just _smile?"_

He kept on smiling. Kara raised an eyebrow.

"That smile could kill puppies, stop it".

His smile grew, making Kara feel nervous.

" _That_ doesn't look right on you. Aren't you _supposed_ to be miserable"?

She didn't have the guts to brave a look at the man again.

"Okay, okay! I get it. You're _happy._ That's great". She dared a peek, and sagged against the wall in front of her.

"Can I go?"

Hanzo stopped smiling and nodded.

Before the young woman got to the portal however, she heard something which made her growl.

"I'm sure Sub-Zero will ask many questions, as to _why_ you continue to come here".

She couldn't help herself.

She _replied._

 _Dream on, flame boy._

She heard a growl, and laughed, before running through the portal, and closing it, once her feet hit the ground, of the Lin Quei compound.


	8. Caress Of The Dark

**A/N: I wonder why Netherrealm Studios decided to change Hanzo's wife, and son's name? Hmmm. I know that peeved some people, what was wrong with Kana and Jubei? This won't be pretty, mentioning very dark themes.**

Caress Of The Dark

 _A month later_

Sub-Zero did one last patrol, of the Lin Kuei grounds for the night. Snow drifted past him, and crunched under his boots, as he strolled into his pagoda, kicking the snow off, before he stepped, onto the floor of his room.

He shut the door, unlaced his boots, and reached around, to the back of his greaves, when he heard what sounded like a whimper. He stopped moving, and listened.

He did not hear it again, and assumed it was the strong gust outside. He continued undressing, and placed his clothes into a basket.

He walked into his bathroom to take a shower, and try to relax, after a long, rough training day. His arms ached, his back was bruised, and small cuts littered his back.

* * *

Screeching and crying in the middle of the night alerted the cryromancer. He woke up, bleary eyed, and exhausted. He shook his head, and tried to wake up.

He found the source of the horrific noises. It was Kara, and her knife was embedded in her arm.

With wide blue eyes, and a frantic gait, Sub-Zero ran up to her, and grabbed her hands, keeping them away from the blade. Kara glared at him, and scrambled to her feet. She pulled her arms back, and scrambled the the knife. Her mentor threw the knife behind him, and grabbed her shoulders, shaking her to her senses.

"What in Gods name are you doing?!"

Kara stubbornly refused to look at him. When he nudged her head, to face him, she would drop it, and look at the floor.

Sub sighed. "This isn't the time for childishness Kara. This is _serious_ ".

He stared at her, and froze her to the spot, so she couldn't struggle much. She tried to free herself, but she couldn't move properly. Fresh tears blossomed from her eyes.

"Your Father must be made aware of this".

Kara screamed. "No!" Her voice cracked. "Don't".

Her mentor ignored her, and ran off, to the other side of the temple complex.

* * *

He found Jakal, who was wide awake, and pulling on his boots.

"Kara!" He was frantically lacing up his boots, before shoving his arms into a thick coat.

"Jakal", Sub shook his head, "I warn you, this isn't a pretty sight".

Jakal nodded, buttoned up his jacket, and brushed past the older man. He stormed out of his room, and towards his daughter's, his leader quickly followed him.

* * *

Jakal sprinted into his daughter's room, and what he saw made him weep. Tears forced their way out of his eyes. Kara's bloody body just sat there, looking at him. His vision became clouded, and he swore. He knelt down and crawled, damn his pride, towards his daughter.

"Oh Kara, sweetheart". He saw the deep slash, on her upper left arm and blinked the tears from his lashes. "Grand-Master? Did you see Kara do this?"

Sub shook his head. Jakal continued, and looked at Kara again. "We _need_ to know what happened. But, I won't push you to speak. I will be staying with you however, I will not leave you again".

Kara hesitated. "You DID leave me!" She glanced at Sub, before looking at the floor. "You _all_ did".

Sub wanted to question her, but knew she was not of sound mind right now. So, he did nothing.

Jakal shook his head, and wiped his eyes. "No darling, we won't ever leave you".

Kara's eyes flared purple, and she began shattering the ice, around her waist. Shards of it skidded across the wooden floor, melting rapidly. She couldn't focus however, her brain felt like it was running a hundred miles an hour, whilst her body, and her surroundings has slowed down.

She snapped out the haze, when a shard of razor sharp ice grazed her Father's cheek, and cut it open. She shuffled backwards, and held her head.

"Oh Gods! Dad, I'm so sorry!"

Her Father wiped his cheek of tear trails, and the little blood that had seeped out of the cut, on his cheek. He hid a wince, sniffled and coughed, sitting back down in front of his daughter.

"You didn't mean it. It's okay".

Kara balked, and amethyst eyes lit up. "Okay?! How the fuck is it okay?! I hurt you! YOU, my Father! Shit...shit".

She looked at Sub-Zero and crawled over to him. "I'm sorry! Gods, I fucked up. I'm so sorry!"

Sub's eyes widened. Her shaking created a protective feeling deep inside the leader, and he crouched down.

"Kara. _We_ messed up, not you. We should have looked after you, especially after", he sucked in a breath, "What happened".

Jakal agreed. "That wound needs to be looked at". The frayed, tattered skin around the wound had him grimacing. "I need to tell your Mom though".

Kara quivered, and paled. She tried to stand, and choked. "I...okay".

Jakal nodded, and helped her up. "I'll tell her tomorrow. Right, we need gauze, bandages, water, and something to disinfect the cut".

Sub-Zero walked away, to get what they needed.

* * *

Kara fell asleep sometime later, but it was fretful, and she thrashed around, waking her Father from his nap, in the process. He sat up, and stretched. He hadn't meant to fall asleep, but when he looked at the clock, he realised it has only been almost two hours, and that Sub-Zero was sitting, in the corner of the room.

"I'll take over watching her".

Jakal yawned, and brushed a hand through his bedhead. "I should stay". When his mentor frowned, Jakal chuckled. "Yes, I _am_ tired. But, she's my daughter. It's bad enough I missed the signs, that she was struggling. I feel like I, no, I _need_ to stay with her".

The older man nodded. "It'll be dawn soon, the acolytes will be awake soon". He stood, and walked to the door. "I shall prepare the training schedule. You can have the day off. Kara can have as much as she needs. Perhaps take her home?"

Jakal nodded. "Good idea. I will do that. When her Mother arrives, we'll leave here". He sighed. "We'll have watch over her, twenty-four-seven now".

Light blue eyes closed. "Yes".

His mentor left the room, and shut the door.

* * *

Tiama arrived a few hours later, and she and her husband took their daughter, to her home, in the city.

Kara was quiet, unusual for her. She'd usually quip about something or other, and laugh joyfully.

After the incident earlier that day however, she wouldn't say anything. Tiama gave her some cereal, but by the time she'd worked up any want to eat it, it had become mush in the bowl. So she pushed it away, and put the spoon on top of it.

Tiama wasn't one to give up, but she knew she couldn't force her daughter to eat. She didn't want to either.

Jakal tried too, he made a cheese omelette, one of the only things he could make, without burning the kitchen down, and the house along with it. He knew his daughter liked eggs, and loved cheese, so he thought that perhaps she would try some.

He placed it on a plate, and grabbed a fork, before placing it, in front of her.

Kara picked up the fork, and stared at the offer of food, and looked interested in it. She poked at it, and used the implement to cut off a piece.

She put the fork to her mouth, and ate. A slight smile on her face made her parents smile, and then she tucked in.

* * *

After that, Kara left to her room. Her Mother ran in front of her, and shook her head. Kara had more blades in her room, and Tiama knew that, in her fragile state, she could use them, for her own self destruction.

So, she suggested Kara get a shower, whilst she waited outside.

Kara merely nodded, and stripped off her dirtied, bloody clothing.

* * *

In the shower, the young woman wept, washing herself, with no real purpose, she just rubbed shower gel, over her body. She turned up the hot water, swearing, when it hit her bandaged arm, thoroughly soaking the fabric. She grit her teeth, and ignored the pain, preoccupying herself, with making sure all of the suds were washed off her skin.

She then washed her hair, feeling much better, when she could put her hands through her hair, without feeling any knots. She used conditioner, and washed that out, before hearing her Mother's voice.

Tiama had stepped into the bathroom, and offered her a towel. Kara had zoned out again, she wasn't even trying to listen. She stepped out of the shower, squeezed the excess water from her hair., and took the towel, nodding in thanks.

* * *

Kara sat in her room (after Tiama had removed all of her knives) and was blow-drying and brushing her hair. It hurt to think. Ever since those days of her, being almost in a coma-like state, she felt as if she drifted through the days, Nothing happened, nothing different, significant, or noteworthy.

 _But. that's not right. Many things happened. There were times, when I no longer felt the claws of death, the pull into the darkness._

The part of her mind that could think reminded her, that she indeed, have memories, after those terrible events, that were pleasant. Ones that made her feel welcome, among her new acquaintances, accepted. She knew most of the group, back at the kamp thought she was okay, and she liked them too. Cassie was brash, but fun and easy going. Jacqui was level headed, and so was Jin. And Takeda felt like the brother Kara never had.

She liked Johnny, although his father 'jokes' were off-putting, groan worthy. Her Father did that too.

Kenshi was calm, collected, and fairly quiet. He somehow gave off an aura, that made people feel more relaxed around him. Great for his allies? His enemies however? Not so much. He could lure them, into a false sense of security. His telepathic and telekinetic abilities were a force to be reckoned with.

Sonya? Kara knew she could be a considerate, kind person, but that she had much on her plate, thus, it made her get annoyed quickly. She was rugged and tough. Firm but honest.

And Hanzo? Kara couldn't really work him out. He wasn't a bad person, by any stretch of the imagination. But, he wasn't a _good_ person. He shifted, from fair, to harsh in milliseconds. He looked miserable all the time, and whilst she knew he has reasons to be like that, Kara wished that he'd let his guard down, just once. _Let_ someone in.

Then again, when he _smiled,_ Kara felt a shiver go down her spine. That didn't look natural on him.

 _A scowl it is then..._

* * *

"Mom?"

Tiama walked up the stairs, and into her daughter's room.

"Yes? Are you hungry?"

Kara shrugged. "A bit, I am thirsty though".

"I can get you something to drink. Hot? Cold?"

"Hot please. Herbal tea always soothes me".

Tiama asked her husband to make tea with her telepathy, and when he was done, she levitated it to her room.

Jakal groaned, and watched the tea set, move away from him.

"That'll burn me at some point, you know".

He heard two feminine laughs, and shook his head, before laughing himself.

"No it won't darling. I wouldn't let that happen now", his wife popped her head around the banister. "Would I?"

She winked at him, and walked back, into Kara's room.

* * *

Kara took the tray, and placed it onto her bed.

"Mom, could I ask something really personal?"

Her Mother nodded. "Could you go into my mind?"

Tiama raised an eyebrow. "Why? You know I don't wish to snoop".

Kara poured some tea in the teacups. "I only get fragments of Shinnok during the day. But, at night, I am plagued with him. Not every night but, it's stressful. I am scared of sleeping Mom. Scared of seeing _him._ It terrifies me, so I end up shaking, and crying. And", she looked at her freshly bandaged arm, "And doing, _that_ ".

She looked at her duvet. "What if he makes me do that again? I may not survive it!"

Tiama knew she was correct. She sighed. "Are you sure? When you are asleep tonight, you want me to see what you see?"

Kara nodded, and blew on her tea. The smell of chamomile made her sigh contentedly.

"Come down if you want. I'll start cooking dinner soon. If you don't want any, we understand".

Kara stood, placing her teacup on her dresser, and hugged her Mother.

 _I will Mom..._

* * *

 _A few hours later_

Kara felt tired again. Earlier, her Mother made enough food, to feed many, let alone the three of them. Rice, noodles, lots of steamed vegetables, salmon and beef, and a tangy chai mousse, for dessert.

Kara went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, and got dressed for bed. She brushed out the braid in her hair, and lay down on her bed. She focused on slowing down her breathing, and releasing tension in her limbs. She'd been sitting down all day, and wasn't used to that. Her legs felt sore, and she could do with some exercise.

She really couldn't care about that though. Skipping one day wouldn't destroy all of her hard work.

A yawn came out of her mouth, and she got under the covers, closing her eyes as she did so.

* * *

Tiama walked to Kara's room, and as she opened the door, was hit, with an aura she knew was _not_ that of her daughter. This one gave off a foul odor, one of death, rotting flesh, and burning corpses.

She sat down, next to her daughter's form, and put her hands either side of her head.

Images flooded into her mind, and all were abysmal, shocking her to the core.

* * *

Tiama stood, next to her daughter, whilst Shinnok devoured her soul. He beat her down, tossing her onto the hard, cold ground, until blood dripped from her nose, and her body was bruised and battered.

This, this is what Kara was seeing, and enduring, for months on end.

Revenents surrounded her, as she was placed into a cage, forced to crouch down, in the tiny space. She was locked in there, completely and utterly _trapped_.

Like a circus freak, Kara was paraded around, as Shinnok levitated the cage, around a large, walled off arena. Tiama did not recognise the place they were in, all she could discern is that it was a lair of some sort. Red flamed torches were the only source of light in the room.

Shinnok _taunted_ his victim, he would grind her down, and down. So far down, that she would beg for mercy, which he would never give. The only thing he would give her, is a gruesome death, and then, he would bring her back to 'life', as his plaything.

His _marionette_. A pretty, dainty, pale little thing, that he could, and _would_ manipulate.

He'd have her murder _everyone_ she loved, cared for. And have her demolish _anything_ , that could keep her tethered to her old life.

The goddess sniffled. Her daughter was being mistreated, not _just_ mentally, but _physically_ in her nightmares too.

She heard the clicking of knuckles, and screamed, as the excommunicated Elder God smashed the cage into a wall. The woman inside it cry echoed off the walls.

And then, _nothing_. No laughter, no movement, _no taunts_.

Tiama stared at her daughter. Kara was _humiliated_ , and made to feel like she were _nothing_ , but _dirt_ , on the bastard's shoe.

She closed her eyes, and manipulated the nightmare. One by one, she evicted the revenents, the cage, and Shinnok, from Kara's mind. She then destroyed the walls of the liar, brick by brick, they toppled over, like dominoes, taking down others with it.

The goddess then healed her daughter of any injury, and gave her a small purple ball of energy.

Kara turned, and couldn't see anything behind her. She looked at the little ball and smiled.

Wisps of energy surrounded her, and took her, away from the anguish, away from the darkness, and the voracious grasp of Shinnok...

* * *

Kara awoke, and took some time, to realise where she was, and that she was safe. Bleary eyes, and the dim lighting coming through the curtain were not helping matters. She felt around, and when her hand was grabbed by another's, she screeched, and scrambled off the bed, as far away from whoever that hand belonged to.

Tiama stood up, concern masked her usual serene face. "Kara! Shush now. It's okay. Shinnok won't ever harm you again, I swear it".

Kara blinked, and held her head. "Mom?"

The older woman nodded, but didn't approach her. "Breathe Kara".

Kara tried to steady her breathing, and stop her heart thudding painfully in her chest.

 _Breathe in for four seconds, hold it for seven, breathe out for ten._

After a time, Kara no longer felt panicky. "The haze has gone".

Her Mother nodded. "I erased it. You won't suffer Shinnok's wrath any more".

Kara crawled back to her bed, and looked at the clock.

 _5 am_

"I should get up. The clan will be waking soon".

Tiama shook her head. "Sub-Zero has given you time off, as much as you need".

Kara shook her head stubbornly. "I want to train though".

Tiama used her reasoning tone. "Then you can train here".

Kara, begrudgingly agreed.

* * *

Five days later found Kara, back at the Shirai Ryu compound, and training Takeda, to lift small to medium objects, with his mind. She didn't tell him, about what she had done earlier that week, and she'd hidden the now smaller bandage under a black tie, around her arm.

When the young acolyte tried to lift her, she giggled, but stifled her childishness, and admonished him.

"Bad idea Takeda. Put me down please".

He only had half of her body in the air, and put her down, well, _dropped_ her. She landed on her injured arm, and scowled, as she her cut pulsed.

 _Fuck._

She stood up, and dusted her black and purple robes off. _Dammit._

Takeda looked inquisitive. "Are you okay?"

Kara brushed the accident off, and nodded curtly.

"What is it, with the men here? They keep putting me on the floor".

She smirked. Takeda flushed, and laughed.

"Right, I'm off". She dared an awkward question. "How's things with your Dad?"

Takeda didn't shy away, or get anxious. "We've spoken a few times. I need to give him a chance. He's the only parent I have. I shouldn't shut him out of my life, when I know how much he wants to be in it".

Kara smiled. "Wise words. I'm happy for you. See you later".

She walked past Takeda, and slunk into a pagoda, when no one was looking.

* * *

Hanzo heard muffled crying, coming from a pagoda, not far from his room.

He found Kara in there, her robe had fallen down on one side, and blood oozed from her arm.

She sat awkwardly on the tatami floor, sat on one knee, and the other was to her side. A bloody knife and crimson stained bandage lay by her side, and concern bloomed in Hanzo's mind.

 _Why is she still here? She would resume training Takeda tomorrow..._

"Kara. What happened to your arm?"

Kara turned her head, and her body, before he realised she wasn't wearing anything under the shirt. He looked away, and coughed.

She turned her body, but kept her eyes fixed on him. "I had a nightmare a few nights back. Shinnok paraded me around like a dog, the revenents were all around us, laughing, taunting. I tried to hurt him, but I couldn't. He laughed, threw me down, and slashed my arm. When I woke up, Sub-Zero was above me, wrenching a knife from my hand. Apparently, he had had heard me screaming, and found me, after I'd cut myself". She sobbed. " _I_ did this to myself".

Hanzo didn't care for modesty now. He wasn't there to stare at her, nor was he the type to do so. He was _no_ drooling lecher.

He kicked the knife away from her, and knelt down.

"You did this? Why?"

Kara burst out crying, barely managing to get her words out.

"I don't know! It was hurting, and the bandage needed to be changed, so I cut it off. But I made it bleed again". Her words came out in a blur, as she struggled to breathe. "I should have left it, till I got back to the temple. Oh Gods, what the fuck is wrong with me?"

Hanzo stopped her waving her arm around, and held it. The skin was frayed, raw, it hadn't healed at all. He bit back a curse and grimaces.

"It needs to be cauterized".

Kara flinched. "Any excuse to hurt me, or get your hands on me, you take it".

Hanzo rolled his eyes, and had to restrain annoyance. "You're doing it again".

Kara raised her eyebrows. "Doing what?"

Fire enveloped his hand. "Making ludicrous assumptions, that's what".

He would have said more, if he wasn't cut off, by Kara yelping, and the _smell_ of singed skin, making his nostrils flare.

The concern came back, and hit him _hard._ Kara had gone quiet, the silence deafening. He couldn't stand it.

He tilted her head towards his, and tried to look sincere.

"I'm sorry Kara, but I couldn't risk the wound getting infected. I have seen what that can do, and", he paused, and she sniffled, "I wouldn't wish that upon you". He grumbled the rest. "No matter how much you annoy me".

Kara's face lit up, and she started chuckling. Hanzo, despite himself, joined in.

"Right, that needs a new bandage. Wait here".

Kara gestured to the floor. "Well, it isn't like I am going anywhere. And", she looked guilty, "I'm sorry for ruining the mat".

Hanzo waved her off, and stood, but made sure to take the knife with him.

 _Just in case._

 _I'm unsure as to whether I can trust her or not, if the knife was next to her._

And he didn't wish to come back to...

 _..._

 _...That._

He swiveled, and walked off. A wave of fear washed over him, making his eyes water.

And he most certainly did _not_ like that.


	9. The Deepest Cut

**A/N: I feel for both Kara and Hanzo here. Both have their struggles, and pains, but neither wish to show it, or let anyone know they do. Possible trigger warning, for suicidal thoughts/tendencies, and depression.**

The Deepest Cut

Hanzo walked into his bathroom, and opened the cabinet, above the sink. He pulled out a bandage and cloth. He grabbed the bowl by his bed, and washed it out, before refilling it with warm water.

He placed these, onto his prayer table, and walked back outside, to fetch Kara.

He found her as he'd left her, and hauled her up, throwing an arm around her shoulder.

He walked her into his room. The woman remained quiet, but, she was grateful, he knew that from the appreciative nod she gave him.

"Can I sit?"

Hanzo nodded. She sat down, on a cushion in front of the small table. She saw the clear, still water in front of her, and the bandage.

"You don't have to do that. I'm not some wilting flower".

Hanzo held back a retort. Kara saw her reflection in the water, and frowned.

"I sure look like one though".

She sighed, and held out her arm, after the clan leader sat down.

The dried blood was wiped away carefully, and cold water was applied to the wound, which was an angry red shade, and the skin was raw to the touch.

It was then covered again, with a fresh bandage. As Hanzo wrapped it around her arm, Kara tilted her head at him.

"Why? I'm not a member of your clan. Why would you help me?"

The man ignored her. Kara kept on niggling at him.

"Okay then. Thanks. I ought to leave. I owe you one".

Hanzo shook his head, of that silly saying.

"No, you do not".

The brunette woman pursed her lips, and then smiled.

"Eh", she shrugged, "Can't say I didn't try".

The man in black and yellow picked up the bloody cloth and bowl, and walked into the bathroom, and didn't reply.

* * *

The rest of the year flew by, in a flurry of training, injuries, and talks with Outworld, between Sonya, Raiden, and Kotal, who were negotiating terms of a peace treaty, between their realms. A heaving sigh, came from Outworlders and Earthrealmers, when the treaty was completed, and signed.

With the prospect of war well and truly over, peace descended upon Earthrealm.

But, the people of Outworld still struggled. Crops had failed, a drought had claimed the lives of both people, and animals, and hunger starved inhabitants were ending up, in overflowing hospitals, or they would simply drop dead.

A plan was drafted up quickly, and General Blade's forces, the Lin Kuei and Shirai Ryu banded together, to help restore order.

* * *

Kara and her Mother took bags of soil and fertilizer. New unused farming ground was used, and the soil and fertilizer was put down. They were helped by some of both clan's acolytes. Seeds were scattered about, and watered, before they moved on to the next job. The animals needed tending, and checking for sickness.

Hanzo created bonfires, to burn the dead, diseased animal, and human corpses, and as Outworld was in the grips of Winter, he made sure sure every home had a working hearth, and handed out spare clothing, with Sonya, and her daughter's team. The fog the flames created reminded the clan master of his home, over twenty years ago, burning, the smoke could be seen for miles, and smelt. Burning flesh, that smell was almost ingrained in him. The memories it conjured up had him feeling physically sick.

He slunk away for a bit. He knew _someone_ was watching him, however, he did not care to stop them right now.

* * *

Kara was in the town square medical wards, healing villagers, and trying to prevent further break outs of disease. She cleaned the floors, walls, beds, sheets, all the while wearing a mask and gloves. Starved people, with weak immune systems lay in here, many close to death, and Kara felt her heart tear, seeing the families, begging for someone, to save their relative. Little children, teary eyed, noses running, red faced, breaking down, seeing their family member slowly wither away. Kara never wanted kids, but that didn't mean she hated them, or didn't care about them. She did, and was going to help, even if it drained her, putting her near death herself.

It took over a week, to even make a dent, in the realms issues...

...But a dent was _better_ than a scratch...

* * *

Kara wished to rest, after a week of healing over a thousand people, she needed healing herself. Even her Mother tired, and she was immensely stronger than her daughter.

When she saw someone slink away, from Cassie's group, she didn't need her abilities, to know who it was.

Hanzo's mood wasn't one she wanted to deal with. Externally he wanted conflict. Internally, he battled with the conflicting emotions, coursing within him.

She could _ignore_ him, but, he had helped her, and she _still_ felt she owed him, even if _he_ didn't.

She followed him, but kept a safe, respectable distance, between the man, and herself, in case he lashed out...

* * *

He was in mental turmoil, that much was sure. The young woman was far too tired, to aid him.

So, she opened her mouth, to talk, but was taken aback.

"Kara, don't, don't make me see this again!"

Kara sighed, and walked up to him. Throwing caution to the wind, she put her hands on his face and shook her head.

"It isn't me making you see this. It is _you_ ".

Hanzo pushed her hands away, and wiped frustrated tears off his face.

"WHY?!"

Determined, Kara soldiered on. "You keep on seeing this, because you think you can _change_ it somehow. Rectify it. Make it all _go away_ , the suffering, the anguish. But it can't, unless you _make_ it go away".

"I can't help right now. You need to help yourself. But", she bargained, "When I am better, can I try and help you?"

A wide eyed Hanzo shook his head. "I don't need your pity".

That came out with an unnecessary amount of venom...

Kara put her hands up, and stepped back. "Fine", she walked away, "Deal with it yourself. I'm done".

The last part, he only heard in his mind.

 _And I don't care if you think I am childish. You don't give a damn about anyone else. So why should anyone bother with you?_

The defeated man headed towards the portal, that would take him to his fortress.

He no longer knew, if he wanted to be alone, or not anymore...

* * *

Hanzo looked at the razor in his hand. It was over his Adam's apple, and he felt tired. He didn't wish to keep on going anymore. His felt like he a black cloud in his head, whenever he tried to think, he couldn't. Even simple tasks he began to fail at. He knew he wasn't young anymore, thus, his faculties may not quite be what they used to be. He wanted to chalk up his lack of concentration to that, but he knew that was false.

He thought back, to when he was a young man, and scoffed, at his Father, who advised him not to follow his path. Not become a warrior. Not end up like him, bitter and twisted, by the end of his life.

Why shouldn't he make his family proud?

They were not proud though. His path was ill advised, dangerous, but, the young, boastful man decided he could handle it. He would make his parents proud, that he was their son.

An image appeared, when he closed his eyes, of a sobbing woman. But, it wasn't Harumi...

 _No..._

It was his Mother. His Father had died, and she had no one. Her precious son had failed them, forsaken them, and she couldn't stand it.

Hanzo remembered that day. He had been preparing to marry his betrothed, when he received word, that his Mother was gravely ill.

He'd raced home, to find her, on her deathbed, and when he tried to comfort her, she shoved him away, not wanting to see him.

The servants apologised, and grabbed his arms, refusing to let go, as he struggled.

He asked them what was wrong. She'd been taken ill suddenly, seeming well, only a few hours ago.

He questioned what could make her sick, so quickly.

* * *

 _It couldn't have been the food, that was prepared carefully, no one that he knew off fell ill, after eating what was served._

 _The water was from the mountains, filtered naturally, through the rocks. It couldn't be that..._

 _Poison? That would cause symptoms quickly._

But whom would poison her? If there were any grudges here, or general misunderstandings, he would know about it. He was after all, the Master's son, not some mere servant's child.

He implored a servant, who eventually took him aside.

It wasn't poison, or food, nor water.

She had simply _given_ up.

She had no fight in her left. Her husband was dead, her son had arrogantly decided he was _too_ good, to become anything _other_ than a ninja.

Hanzo couldn't understand. He too felt grief, at the loss of Father.

 _Didn't I make her happy?_

 _Did I let her down?_

 _Oh Gods, I did._

* * *

And then, it hit him, an epiphany.

He _had_ let her down. He'd let both of his parents down, and that broke him.

Then, he let his wife, son _and_ men down.

* * *

That revelation hit him, like a ton of bricks.

The hand that held the razor trembled, along with his body. His grip on the sink faltered, and his legs shook.

Fearing they would give way, and he'd either impale himself on the razor, or smack his head, against the sink, he dropped the sharp implement, and pushed himself back, with all of his remaining might.

 _By all the realms and Gods..._

 _Fuck!_

He staggered back, and fell onto his bed.

 _That damned woman, placing doubt within my mind, my words, my actions._

 _..._

 _No, you did that yourself. You needed no help there._

A part of his mind, with dark intentions reminded him.

Forgoing standing up, he quickly jotted down a note, and asked an acolyte, to take it, to the Lin Kuei temple.

When the young man was gone, and all was quiet, in the fortress...

No one saw their leader, admitting defeat. And if they'd saw what he'd written, they'd be ashamed of him.

He needed help, he was done battling his demons on his own...


	10. Listen

**A/N: Hanzo really needs some closure, and I hope I provided that. He could also do with a good hug, though he'd like stare at me, as if I was bright green or something. Kara however, is much braver than I. Possible trigger warning for depression.**

Listen

The next day, Kara traveled to the Shirai Ryu fortress, in the late afternoon. The sunset bathed the sky, in flecks of blue, swirling scarlet, and a thick line of carnelian. The letter she had received told her that the acolytes had been sent home, for a few days respite, and to see their families.

It hadn't said why, it didn't need too. Kara _knew_ why.

Hanzo didn't want anyone, not even Takeda, to see him, in the state he was in. She knew what it was doing to him, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't hide it from her.

Any little twitch, of his brows, his eyes, his mouth, a change in posture, gait. Kara couldn't help but analyze him. She knew if he knew what she was doing, he'd likely kick her ass, to the Netherrealm and back again, and then to every _other_ realm, before shouting at her, till he was red in the face.

And so, Kara stood, clad in a thick, winter coat, with faux fur trim, under the hood. She cuddled into it, and took a few calming breaths.

The moment she saw light, peeking out, from an open door however, that breathing stopped, and she no longer felt placid. Panic swept throughout her veins, and she'd be lying if she said she wasn't afraid of the man, who was rapidly approaching her. The stillness in the air, the complete silence of the place, the stone cold, emotionless look Hanzo was giving her had chills, running down her spine.

He looked poorly, out of sorts. Drawn, gaunt, like he'd pass out, at any minute. Kara felt worry in waves, coming from him. He was _ashamed._

"Um", she twisted her lips, "Shall we go inside? It's chilly".

The man said nothing, and just walked back into his room.

* * *

Kara walked into the room, took off her coat, and her boots, before looking around, and rubbing her arms.

"Okay. I can't do as much as I usually do, but I will do my best". She turned to face Hanzo, and saw him, face sullen, looking at the floor, whilst sitting on his bed.

"May I? I need to touch you, if I'm to establish a connection".

The man shook his head, miserably. "You don't need to establish a connection".

Confusion flitted across the woman's face. "What _do_ you want me to do then?"

Hanzo looked at her, and his gaze didn't frighten her. It wasn't supposed to, that wasn't his intention.

He was trying to convey something he wasn't used to conveying. Disquiet, distress.

He sighed, and whispered, making Kara crane her ear, to hear it.

"I just want to rest".

Kara walked nearer him, and knelt down. "Okay, I can do that. You want me to rid you of the nightmares?"

The man nodded. "I'll wait outside, give you some privacy, to get ready for bed. When you are ready, just let me know".

She tapped her temple, and stepped into her boots, zipping up her jacket, before stepping outside.

* * *

A shower, shave and change of clothes later, Hanzo was done, and told the woman waiting outside.

Kara walked back in, but turned back, and waved a hand behind her.

"You said you were ready. _That_ doesn't look ready to me".

She was referring to the fact, that Hanzo was shirtless, and had only just put his arms, in the sleeves, of his nightshirt.

For all her efforts, she tried not to blush, like a hormonal teenager, but she felt her cheeks flare up, and knew she was.

She also knew how perceptive he was, and that if she said anything to herself, in her mind, he may well hear her inner thoughts. So, she hoped she could stay quiet.

In the dim lighting of the room, lit only by a gently flickering candle, unless Hanzo had night-vision, which Kara doubted highly, he would _not_ see her blush.

"Are you _actually_ done now?"

That came out harsher than she intended. Not that she was complaining with the view earlier.

 _Wait, what?_

There went there staying quiet...

 _Fucking...argh! Lets just get this over and done with, and stop acting like some randy idiot._

Kara thought 'fuck it', and turned back around, to see a fully clothed Hanzo.

"Right", she gestured for him to sit on the bed, "Shall we begin, Master Hasashi?"

The man frowned, but sat down. "Since _when_ were the formalities back?"

Kara half smiled, and joked. "Were they _ever_ really there in the first place?"

Hanzo felt the urge to snort.

Kara meanwhile, felt the urge to run, and hide, and stay there, until she stopped misbehaving.

 _Misbehaving? Gods, I've been listening to my Mother far too much. I am starting to sound like her._

 _Okay Kara. You can do this. Just breathe..._

* * *

Placing her hands, on either side of his head, Kara felt the pull of a memory, it tugged at her gently, almost playfully.

Was this memory of his son? It seemed so. When she heard a baby giggle, she knew she was right.

This didn't look terrible, but she knew better, than to believe such an image.

She swallowed, knowing that he was projecting what he _wanted_ her to see, hiding what he didn't.

Satoshi was tiny, had big, inquisitive brown eyes, and a smattering of black hair. Kara found herself smiling.

"He's gorgeous".

the man didn't reply, he merely kept his eyes closed.

She then saw a woman, walking into the room. She picked up Satoshi, and Kara looked away, as she opened her blouse.

 _Give her some privacy, even if this is a memory..._

Harumi was elegant and tall. Her willowy arms, graceful posture when she glided across the room, and small soft features made Kara realise why Hanzo had fallen head over heels for her.

"I see why you fell in love with her. She's stunning".

This time, the man in front of her replied. "We were promised to each other from birth. Neither of us took that seriously, until we grew up, and hadn't seen each other in many years. That's when I knew I wanted to be with her, marry her".

Kara made a noise of understanding, but quickly left that memory, when Hanzo walked into the room, and when Harumi was done, feeding and burping her son, he placed him into his cot, and took her hand, leading her into their bedroom.

She didn't need to see, or hear that...

* * *

The young woman opened her eyes, and wished to berate him, for masking his true thoughts. But she understood _why_ he did that. Why would he _want_ to see death and destruction, when he could see and want the beautiful things, like his wife, his son, peace, and making love?

"I know you want all of that again, the happiness, adoration and light. But, unless you let me see what is troubling you, then you will succumb to the darkness".

Hanzo opened his eyes, and looked away. Kara wouldn't let him though. She moved his head back around. She squealed, flinching, as he grabbed her wrists.

She tried to pull them out of his grip, but it was like iron.

"Stop it! I don't want to have to stop you myself".

He scoffed, and Kara was getting annoyed.

"You _want_ me to stop you? You can't keep on being a prick, and expecting me to take it",

She spat out the next word, laced with insipid venom, " _Master"._

* * *

Objects levitated around Hanzo, who did not care for her parlor tricks. They were nothing. He'd have broken her wrists and neck, before she could do anything else.

Pressure keeping him rooted the spot however did concern him, and with each increase of it, his heart began thundering against his rib cage painfully.

The pressure closed around his heart, and lungs, until trying to take a breath meant agony, and struggle.

"Kara", he spluttered, "stop it".

She didn't. Her telekinesis wrapped around his neck, and anxiety hit him hard.

 _KARA!_

He coughed.

 _If I comply, will you stop?_

Kara's bright purple eyes shifted, from that, to her usual hazel, and she shook her head. Hanzo let go of her wrists, and she cradled her head.

"I'm sorry, but I just couldn't take it anymore. I know you don't like me. I guess my powers don't like you either, they can be temperamental. I'm really sorry".

Hanzo just shifted. "I hurt you, you hurt me. Blood for blood, only, I made you bleed. You haven't".

Kara's eyebrows shot up. "WHAT?! You want me to make you bleed? Fuck, no!" She hiccoughed. "I can be a bitch sure, but I'd never do that".

The vicious torrent of memories came back, at the mention of spilling blood, and the man wasn't able, nor did he want to fight off Kara's intrusion, into his mind.

He wanted to forget all of it. Being lied to, damaged, beaten down and abused had shaped him...

Only, it had shaped him, into something he was frightened of. If he were capable of flinging Kara around, like she were a ragdoll, almost killing her in the process, or giving her cuts and bruises...

Then had Quan _won_? Did he get his 'puppet' after all? Would he always be this way? _Forever_ doomed, to be a violent, borderline psychopath? Only capable of bringing chaos, ruin, and misery?

 _NO!_

The man frantically pulled the young woman towards him, and clutched at her face, ignoring her surprised, fearful, teary eyes.

"Please", he openly cried, lower lip trembling, choking back sobs. When was the last time he had cried like this?

 _Ah. The first time Quan defeated me, and left me, broken on a freezing cold stone floor. I wept, for what felt like hours that night._

Kara's hands on top of his alerted him. Her soft tone was alien to him, but he wouldn't complain.

"Hey, hey now. Let it out. You need to. Keeping it on only hurts you further".

He agreed, more than she'd ever know.

"Kara, make me forget. All of it".

The woman wiped away some of his tears. "All of it?"

He nodded, not having the strength, to say that again...

* * *

Kara focused, and closed her eyes. Quan laughing menacingly was the first thing she heard. The first thing she saw was a much younger, stark naked Hanzo, on the floor of a cell, unconscious, and bleeding out. The coppery tang of it filled her nostrils, making her feel sick.

She closed her mouth tight, willing herself to keep the contents of her stomach in, and shifted her minds gaze, to the corridor, outside the cell. She heard metallic clanging, and saw thick wooden double doors, down the corridor.

She walked down it, and opened the door.

* * *

Inside was Quan, sitting on a throne, which made Kara growl. He thought he was a _king_.

 _King, hah, of what? A broken man, and a crumbling kingdom, swimming in blood._

 _Sicko._

Kara sat down, and watched the man, for a while, as his servants mopped scarlet liquid, off the floor. They cleaned rusty metal contractions, as Quan held in his palm, a small green orb. He twisted it around, and threw it up a few times, before placing it, carefully. onto a pedestal, next to his seat.

 _Shit!_

That orb was Hanzo's soul. It was too late to save it. She gasped, and moved back to Hanzo. When she looked again, she noticed the tibia, on his right leg was protruding from it, and was jagged edged. The woman flinched, and felt pain shoot through her leg.

She pulled herself out of the memory, and gasped again, when she felt warm fluid hit her hands.

Hanzo was crying. Kara's eyes widened, and she wiped the tears away again.

"I don't want to see this again. End this, I wish to sleep".

Kara nodded, and began purging his mind, of the hatred, the agonizing torture in the cell, the abuse, feeling like a failure, all of the time. She purged the murders he had committed, both as himself, and Scorpion, the hall-spawn specter, seeing his family and clan, being butchered, again and again.

And, she finally rid Quan Chi from his mind. The sorcerer no longer had any need, to seek to damage him further.

The constant self-demoralizing he has for himself. The disdain he harbored caused him nothing but grief, more than he could process.

He'd been forced to be something he wasn't, a monster, for many years, without thought, feeling. When his soul was returned, and he could see the world, with the eyes he used too, as a decent, moral person, it was then, that his emotions smacked him, harder than he'd ever been hit before. It sent the wall, he had spent so long crafting in his mind tumbling down, the crumbling frame, that was himself had been weakened too.

If he could just have one day, a single day, with no struggle, to want to live, want to get up, and be productive in life, and society, he would do anything to get it.

And now, he had that chance, and he was going to grab it, with both hands, and keep a tight hold of it.

Freedom was precious to him, more precious than gold to a thief, more precious, than food, to a starving person.

He wanted to make a new life for himself, have a fresh start, with a new outlook.

* * *

The ninja managed to stem the flow of tears, and sucked in a shaky breath.

He wasn't bitter, or indignant anymore. His body did not hurt, and when he closed his eyes, he did not see anything horrific, or negative. He saw nothing. Nothing had never felt so good before...

He smiled, then grinned, and took one of Kara's hands. She opened her eyes, and smiled back.

"You should be able to rest easier now. You don't need to say anything". She moved her other hand from his face, and looked at her watch. "It's really late, I ought to be leaving".

She went to move, but the man wouldn't let her.

"You can stop grinning now. Really, it's piercing my soul".

Hanzo did something she would never have thought he would _ever_ try.

He threw his arms around her, prompting a squeak from her.

"Woah there", she didn't return the gesture, "From what I have heard about you, you would _not_ do this".

Hanzo squeezed her, a surprised yelp made him laugh. "For a long time, I would not have done. I _did_ have a life, before Scorpion, you know".

Kara shook her head. "Well yes, but, I wasn't alive then".

She returned the hug, and giggled, when she heard him groan.

"Ah"...

Kara knew what he was about to say, and so, finished the sentence for him.

"I am still fairly young, right? Eh, doesn't bother me".

The man pulled back, and frowned. " _What_ doesn't bother you?"

Kara snickered. "Gods, you are dense, aren't you", she leaned in, " _Old man"._

She thought he would growl, or at _least_ retort.

But he _agreed_ with her.

"I am getting older. This clan needs new blood, a new leader. However, I will not step down, just yet. I will train and supervise the acolytes, for some time to come".

Kara shrugged. "You know better than I do. I'll leave you to sleep".

She walked to his door, and heard him get up.

"Thank you. Not many people stand up to me", he looked away, feeling bitterness lance through him, "or say they will help, and actually do so. Goodnight, Kara".

Kara smiled, put on her boots and jacket, and left the room. The indigo sky, with it's billions of twinkling stars greeted her, and the air lacked the chill, it had before.

She stopped, and wondered. Of course she respected him, and rightly so.

But, could she use his _name_ , without him wanting to _ground_ her into cynical woman paste?

 _Probably not..._

A voice in her mind made her jump, and end up, back against a pillar, with laughter behind her.

 _You can use my name. Around my men however, I would appreciate the term Master._

Kara took a few breaths, and sauntered off, towards the portal room.

"There's only one man I call master, and it certainly isn't _you"._

She turned and pointed.

 _Goodnight, Hanzo..._


	11. Under The Stars

**A/N: Kara's rather cheeky in this. Hell, she's already seen Hanzo half nude, then nude, then touched him, and now she makes innuendos. Honestly, this girl needs help. ;)**

Under The Stars

Kara wiped the sweat off her brow. After another month, of dancing around with Hanzo, they ended up fighting, _again._

And so, today, she was battling him, in front of his men, who were cheering him on. He hit _hard._ She flipped and jumped around him, and hit him, as hard as she could. And that seemed to work. He stepped back, and shook his head, before charging at her.

He grabbed a hold of her waist, and the two crashed through a thin, paper wall, and into a pagoda.

Kara struggled out of his grasp, and socked him, roughly against his cheek. He stumbled backwards, and held it.

When he didn't retaliate, she breathed out tired laughter.

She lent against a stable wall, and got her breath back.

"You've worn me out".

Some time passed, before Kara stomped on a small table, breaking it. Hanzo rolled his eyes.

"And why did you do that?"

Kara shrugged. "Well, it's gone quiet, and we ARE supposed to be fighting, are we not? Not making any sound looks suspicious. Though, I could make noise".

The man rolled his eyes again, and pinched the bridge of his nose. This 'cheeky' side of hers was getting on his nerves.

"Leave".

Kara laughed, and shook her head.

Hanzo sighed. "Foolish girl".

Her next move threw him. Kara's energy caressed the skin of his chest, and slipped under his robes, making the small hairs stand on end. He stepped closer to her, curiosity gnawing at him. She summoned a barrier around her body, and flushed, nerves tingling.

"You won't burn me, this barrier will protect me".

Testing that theory out, Hanzo summoned fire, and placed it, near her face, then a little closer. It did not burn her skin, or singe her hair. It slithered over both, and she giggled, when it tickled her ear.

"See? You can trust me".

She held up her hands, when he narrowed his eyes, in suspicion.

"Can I now?"

She nodded. "Don't worry. I won't go below your belt", she raised an eyebrow suggestively, "Unless of course, you _want_ me too".

The man groaned, and backed off. "No, I don't".

Kara moved her energy to his face, and an uninvited warmth filled his gut, and traveled upwards. He couldn't deny that, after over twenty years, of not being touched, by anyone, other than the bastard sorcerer, and Mileena, the cloned 'princess', who acted like a wanton whore, and threw herself at him, multiple times. Hanzo winced, as he thought what _could_ have happened, if he had let her have her way with him.

Those _teeth,_ the obsessive, psychotic behavior, it wasn't in any way what he wanted, in a woman. He understood why some men did. Having almost all of the skin of her breasts on display...below her waist lay a tiny scrap of fabric, and the fact that she knew she'd get attention for it, and she craved that, Hanzo pitied her.

She wasn't meant to be there, or have been created, like himself. He should have died, and been left to do so, with no modicum of dignity.

Kara, however crass, and belligerent was significantly different, to Mileena. She knew how to flaunt herself, but did it with grace, decorum. She did not parade around, half naked, or throw herself at men. Yes, she would flirt, and make unsubtle gestures, which the man had to admit, did annoy him, but sometimes, they made a part of him he thought was long deceased thrum to life.

His happiness, his want to live, and perhaps meet another woman?

Was Hanzo even ready for that? Two decades had passed, and his life after that _day_ had been a blur, of blood, sweat, vomit, tears, and anguish.

Could Kara be that woman?

 _Never. How could I even entertain the idea. She's a child, for God's sakes!_

He did not fancy her, per-say, but he did find her pretty. Her small statue and figure however, made her look rather younger than she was, and that worried him.

 _What business, would a man, in his forties, have to do, with a woman, in her twenties?_

 _Gods, Satoshi would be around her age now, if he were still alive._

He felt sick, and did not notice Kara. She was now in front of him, with her arms crosses, livid.

She'd _heard_ him. Been listening in, on his innermost, _private_ thoughts.

"Can you be any more patronizing?" The woman growled. "I am not fucking stupid. I know there's an age gap", she stood her ground, although her stance was faltering, "Its not like I am bearing my heart to you or anything, is it? If anything did happen, it would just be for the hell of it. Just between us. No one would know. If it does, it does. If it doesn't, it doesn't. I am fine with either. Just stop acting like I am some love struck teen, drunk on lust".

Hanzo knew she was right, and felt terrible. Why was he acting like this? Kara was no ignorant idiot. Surely she'd been with someone in her past?...

"Kara. You know all about me, and yet, I know next to nothing about you".

Kara hissed. "Changing the subject huh? Why Because you don't know how to answer what I asked?" She frowned. "Why would you need to know about me anyway?"

His explanation surprised her. "I've come to realise that you are _right_. I have been treating you, like a petulant child, and I regret that. I wish to know about you, so as, if something were to happen between the two of us, we would have something to talk about, share. I think that's only fair, no?"

The woman's face went from one of shock, to confusion, then understanding, all in the space of a minute or so.

"I, er", she stumbled around for words, "Yes, I suppose you are right. And, I forgive you. I haven't exactly acted very adult lately. I understand why you wanted to", she looked away, and a little smirk graced her mouth, slightly angering Hanzo, " _Shout_ at me. Whatever you think of me, I don't mind".

She gestured over, to the portal. "Would you like to come to my home?" A little chuckle came out. "I have _tea_ ".

He didn't want to, but, against his better judgment, he laughed.

"Of course".

Kara nodded, and expanded the portal.

* * *

Kara's home was small, but modest. Oak furniture, a dining table, and open wardrobe, with plates and glasses on it, beige coloured walls, a kitchen in the top right corner, fluffy cream rugs, a dining table, TV, and two dark red couches.

To the left was another door, to what it was Hanzo did not know, and to his right were the stairs, to the upper floor.

It felt homely, warm, comforting.

Kara gestured for him to sit down, and took off her boots.

* * *

After using the bathroom, Kara walked into her kitchen, and opened a cupboard, pulling out several small boxes of tea.

"I have matcha, chamomile, lavender, peppermint, chai...".

Hanzo interrupted her. "Not _tea_ then?"

Kara took a moment, then giggled. "Ah, regular tea. Yes, I do have that too".

She put the boxes back, and took out a larger one, and a sugar jar.

She boiled the kettle, and turned to face Hanzo.

"How'd you like your tea?"

"A little milk, half a sugar".

Kara grabbed two mugs, and put tea bags into them.

"A little bitter, don't you think?"

He knew she was teasing him, and didn't rise to it.

He did rise however, when he heard the door to Kara's home being unlocked. He looked around, and didn't see anywhere he could hide.

Kara shook her head.

 _Why would you need to hide? We aren't doing anything illegal, or_ obscene. _I am merely making you some tea._

It was Kara's Father, Jakal, and when he spotted his daughter, he smiled. When he saw Hanzo, that turned into a puzzled smile.

"Ah, Master Hasashi. What brings you here?"

Hanzo tipped his head. "General. You're daughter offered me some tea. I saw no reason to object".

Kara seconded that. "He's helped save my life Dad, the _least_ I could do is offer him some tea".

Jakal took that, and nodded. "Got it. Thank you for helping my daughter.", he looked at her and shook his head playfully, "Sorry if she's been a pain".

Kara laughed. "A thorn in his side? Oh Dad", she grabbed another cup, but he declined, "You know me so well".

Jakal laughed, and Hanzo found some, bubbling out of his mouth too.

He sat back down, feeling more at ease now.

* * *

Kara put the milk back in the fridge, stirred the sugar into tea cups, and then placed the spoon in the sink.

She walked over to Hanzo, and handed him the mug. He fought a grin, when he saw it had a cartoon animal on it.

"What? A mug is a mug".

Jakal coughed. "I just needed to grab my spare gauntlets".

Kara looked at the ones her Father had on, and noticed they were shredded.

"Bloody hell Dad, did you take on a hoard of Tarkatan?"

Her Dad shook his head. "No, these have needed replacing for a while".

"Hang on. Why are they _here_?"

Jakal raised his eyebrows. "Do you _really_ want an answer to that?"

Kara went wide eyed, and sat down abruptly, almost spilling the hot liquid in her cup on her lap, and the carpet. "No", she steadied her hand, "Nope".

She breathed another 'no' after that, and scowled, as the two men in the room laughed.

* * *

Jakal ran upstairs, and grabbed his gauntlets, before heading out the door.

"Thanks again Master Hasashi", he paused, "Oh, and Kara?"

Kara looked at him. "Yes, _Daddykins"._

Jakal smirked. "Play nicely now. Relations are just getting off the ground, and we don't want anything, to _sour_ things".

Kara bit her lip. "Oh dear, I may have already done that. Master Hasashi's tea is bitter! Oh no!"

Her overly dramatic tone and 'innocent' gesture irritated Hanzo, but he chose to stay quiet about it.

Jakal scratched his beard and made a face, which Kara snickered at, before nodding, and shutting the door.

* * *

"So, you wish to see into my head?

The period of silence between the pair was only ten minutes, but felt much longer. A little _awkward_.

"If you would permit it".

Kara finished her tea, and placed the cup down, on the coffee table.

"You're so polite. I like that. It's getting rarer nowadays".

A puzzled look from the man had her continue. "What I mean is. Some guys now, they don't act like you. They aren't respectful, they aren't decent people at all. Its a little sad really. Manners and being a decent, honest human being cost nothing".

Hanzo agreed. "A shame. I was raised to be courteous, not impulsive, or rude".

Kara smiled. "I appreciate that, really, I do. Thank you", she gestured to his cup, "Are you finished?"

He drank the last of the tea, and nodded. Kara took the cup, and placed it next to hers.

"Mind if I sit near you? It'll make opening my mind easier".

Hanzo moved over, and let the woman sit by him. She didn't sit too close though, she wanted him to have some personal space. He appreciated that.

"Here, place your fingers on my temple. You see the aura?"

Hanzo observed the lilac coloured aura, that covered her head. "If this darkens, it means I am fighting you. I will show you everything, like you did for me, even if it hurts".

The ninja acknowledged just how tough this would be for her. She would be bearing her memories to him, her soul. He would not do anything, to make her feel any more discomfort, than she already felt.

This felt oddly _intimate_ isn't how it should feel, is it? He wasn't so sure...

He shook his head, and did as she instructed, placing his fingers, on her temple.

* * *

"Want me to start from the beginning? As a kid and such?"

"If you wish to".

Kara closed her eyes, and focused on a memory, when she was seven years old. She had just fallen over, and was screaming for her parents.

Jakal wasn't there, but Tiama was. She ran over to her child, and picked her up, seeing darkened purple skin, and bloody scuff marks, on her knees. She sighed, and healed her wounds. They hugged, and Hanzo felt his heart squeeze. This was a sweet, heartwarming scene, and her aura remained lilac.

It darkened a tad, with the next memory, and he felt jealousy pull at him. He saw Kara, in the Lin Kuei training grounds, looking at a boy, around her age, across the dining room hall. She was thirteen here, and the boy looked to be the same. He had vivid forest green eyes, dusty blond hair, and lightly tanned skin. An older girl was looking at him too, and Kara narrowed her eyes at her.

"That's Jeanette, or 'Hurricane', as she called herself. She was an awfully entitled bitch. Sorry, but she was. She was older than me". Her memory looked back at the boy, and younger her blushed, "That's Stephen, or Snake, as we called him. He's double jointed, and so is flexible, and very quick, light on his feet".

Fast forward, and Kara was seventeen, and speaking with Snake. Kara hadn't really changed, save for her longer brown hair. Snake had changed. He was taller and his shoulders and arms were broader. They were alone, and it was beginning to get intimate, so Kara skipped that part, despite her blush, which Hanzo noticed, but did not mention.

"I know, sex before marriage". She thought he wouldn't agree with that.

Hanzo shook his head. "Cultures are different, I know that. Just because mine did not agree with that, does not mean I will judge you, for agreeing".

Kara curtly nodded in kind.

Her aura darkened to almost black, when Jeanette was being scolded, by Sub-Zero, and Jakal.

"What happened?"

Kara growled, and was fighting against him. "Kara, it's okay", he reassured her, "It's a memory, it cannot harm you now".

"Jeanette tried to attack Snake. She backed him up, into a corner, when she found out about him and I. She told him if he didn't let her sleep with him, she would tell our peers that he had come onto her, and when she said no, he'd beaten her. Bitch".

Kara spat out curses, profanities, until she felt a finger across her lips. She stopped talking, and took a breath.

"Sorry. I just don't like her, _at all_ ".

Hanzo could feel anger radiate off her. "I can tell".

His lips thinned. "Do you want to continue?" She nodded. "What happened?"

"Snake told them what she'd done, and she admitted she lied. She was thrown out of the clan shortly after that".

Kara went forward again, to when she was twenty one, and Hanzo saw her and her boyfriend, standing outside her dorm room, watching the snow fall. They lay down, and made snow angels. They were laughing, and scooping up snow, throwing it at each other, and several clan members around them. They looked happy, in love, joyous. Hanzo felt a smile tug at his mouth, and decided to let it.

Then, her aura lightened, to almost a clear mist, when she was at her most recent memory, of Snake. They were twenty-three, and had decided to break up. They had a good run, and would remain good friends. She hugged him, for a while, and teared up, as she let him go.

"That was four years ago".

"Why did you break up, if you were in love?"

Kara shrugged. "We fell out of love. I talk with him regularly though, He's married, and got two kids. Really happy for him".

Hanzo moved his hands away. "And you? Are you happy?"

Kara opened her eyes, and waved her hands. "With life? Yes. With someone? No. I haven't met anyone I wanted to date. That's fine".

She stood up, and grabbed the tea cups. "Is it me, or are you hungry?"

The man was about to nod, when his stomach answered for him.

The young woman laughed. "I'll take that as a yes. I don't have much in though. We could order take-out".

Hanzo shook his head. He'd have none of that laziness.

"What do you have?"

He stood up, and walked beside Kara, whilst she looked in the fridge.

"Salmon, eggs, I have rice in the cupboard, and flour. I could make dumplings".

The man nodded, and his stomach agreed. He sighed at it.

"Salmon, with steamed veg, rice and dumplings. How's that sound?"

 _Good_ , it sounded good.

* * *

Kara opened the balcony, of her room, and stood on it. The dinner had gone nicely, and tasted fantastic. She wanted to brag about how scrumptious it tasted. She'd never cooked anything that good before.

Then again, she did have some _help._

 _Speaking of help..._

"Hanzo?"

The man in question walked near the stairs. "Yes?"

Kara snorted. "You can come up here you know. Doesn't mean I'm going to do anything, just because it's my bedroom".

She added, for good measure, "Though I do appreciate the sentiment, and politeness".

Hanzo walked up the stairs, and into her room.

"I just wanted to say thanks".

She looked up at the sky, and was dazzled, by the beauty of the night sky.

His tone sounded incredulous. "And you needed to tell me that in your bedroom, why exactly?"

Kara turned, and walked over, to her bedroom cabinet. She took out a thin, purple ribbon.

"Sub-Zero gave you a blue ribbon, as a sign of peace, right? And my Dad gave you a bronze one? Since I may be taking on his post in the future, I figured you may as well have this. As a sign, that I, and the clan will stand by you, and yours".

He let her tie the ribbon, around his wrist. The sentiment was a nice one, and Hanzo untied a yellow ribbon of his own, and tied it around her wrist.

Kara looked at it, and smiled. "Right. Well, this went quite well, don't you think?"

Hanzo tilted his head. "Why wouldn't it?"

Kara chuckled. "Well, you and I have a tendency to try and harm each other. We haven't, since earlier today. That's pretty good going".

The man chuckled in return, and walked around her, and back down the stairs.

* * *

Kara followed him, and opened her front door. When he tried to walk past her, Kara ended up, with her back pressed against the door, and Hanzo, looming over her.

He didn't leer, or even move away.

He merely moved forward, looked deeply in her wide eyes, brushed her cheek with his hand, and ended up, forehead to forehead with her.

She'd stopped breathing, she was sure of it. But she could feel his breath on her cheek...

On her _lips._

She wanted to swear, shift, do something to try and make this not as uncomfortable as it was.

Didn't he _dislike_ her? Why would he be _that_ close, if he did? _Willingly_ too?

Then, he moved, and walked away, leaving her utterly confused, slightly warm, and rather breathless too...


	12. Black And Gold

**A/N: Bloody Netherrealm Kano, you just couldn't leave well enough alone, could you? :/ Also, I agonized, on what to name Kano's son. I thought he already had one, but I searched, and searched, and nothing came up. So...yeah, you'll see what I called him in this chapter.**

Black And Gold

A little over a month later, Kara found herself jolted awake, the ringtone of her phone the cause. She was half asleep, and made a half-arsed attempt, to pick it up, on her bedside table. It fell from her hands, and onto the duvet. She groaned, and felt around for it. When she found out, she picked it up, swiped the contact, and saw it was Cassie. She answered it, and lay back down.

"Cass, it's 6.45 am, on a Sunday. Unless someone is ill, or dying, why are you calling me so early?"

Cassie was frantic, and Kara grew increasingly worried, when she heard Sonya shouting, in the background.

"Kano's son just waltzed through a portal, fell over, and started spluttering blood everywhere. What Mom got out of him was his Dad's been beating him, trying to get him to join the Black Dragons".

Kara stretched and sighed. "Why do some people even bother having kids, when they are utter pricks? How is that fair?"

Cassie shook her head. "It isn't. Look, we need someone to heal him, and we don't know how to contact Tiama, so", she put on a saccharine voice, "Help us out, will ya?"

Kara bit her lip, and heaved herself up. "Fine. I'll be there in half an hour".

Cassie smirked, and her tone became sassy. "I'll save you some kamp porridge".

Kara rolled her eyes. "Please don't, it looks like I could use it for cement".

The two ladies laughed, before ending the call.

* * *

A hot shower woke her up, and relaxed tense muscles. The previous day was spent, in both the temple, and military kamp, doing hours of exercise She did heavy lifting, using her body, to build up strength. Sonya and Sub-Zero pushed her and the others hard, almost to breaking point. It left her exhausted, limbs shaking, and dehydrated, from perspiring so much. A pounding headache at the end of the day made me want to crawl in bed, and stay there. But, she was ravenous, and wasn't not about to go to bed, on an empty stomach.

So she ate, and had a luxurious bath, when she got home.

She was in bed by 9 pm. She couldn't remember the last time she had gone to bed _that_ early.

* * *

Spring was almost in full bloom, and the warmer weather meant Kara could wear light civilian clothing, and not her thick clan robes.

After her shower, she put on a white blouse, with a flesh tone bra underneath. Any other colour under white would be noticeable. And she chose an unflattering bra. The last time she didn't, it got her _a lot_ of attention, and not the 'made her feel sexier' type.

More like the 'made her want to run and hide' type.

A pair of comfortable of grey denim jeans, and brown multi-strap sandals later, and she was done. She grabbed her house key, a cereal bar, a thin grey lace waistcoat, and headed out the door.

* * *

The kamp was a hive of activity. But it wasn't that, that had Kara's attention. The odd droplets of blood, that pooled on the ground had that. She followed them, and walked in a medical tent.

The sight that greeted her struck horror in her mind.

Kano's son was bleeding out, on a cot, and his skin was white, the blue of his veins showing, and the whites of his eyes. Kara walked to his side, and knelt down. She placed her hands above the gash on his abdomen.

"General Blade?"

Sonya walked into the tent. "We need to give him a few blood transfusions. We'll need a syringe, sterile cloths, antibiotics, and bandages. Do we have those?"

Sonya nodded. "We don't know his blood type, or if anyone is a match here".

Kara asked the man, via telepathy his blood type. He weakly answered, and Kara breathed a sigh of relief.

"Type A".

Sonya nodded, and walked to the barracks, to ask her men, if any of them had the same blood type. Over twenty did, but they were reluctant to help. Sonya understood, she despised the man's Father, and so did they.

But, he was innocent, he didn't deserve to be treated, the way Kano was.

* * *

Over the next twelve hours, the still unnamed man was given several blood transfusions, his wounds were cleaned, dressed, and Kara held him, in a temporary, coma-like state, to let him sleep peacefully.

He suffered no pain, no nightmares, and was forever grateful. He did not wish to be like his Father, he detested the man.

When he woke up, he didn't know where he was, but, he felt _safe_ , for the first time in years. Whenever he ran from his Father, he wasn't too far behind. And when he caught his son, he would batter him, black and blue, bloody, until he listened, to why he _should_ join the 'Black Dragons'.

He saw a woman, in the corner of the room, smiling at him. Not the worst view he had ever woken up too, that was for sure.

The woman moved her chair, closer to him. "How are you feeling?"

The man sat up, and Kara stood, to fluff the pillow behind him. She smiled at him again, and he blushed.

"I've felt worse".

Kara stifled a laugh. "Good? Do you have a name? It would help things".

The man looked at his feet. "I have a few. My Mom called me James. Kano doesn't know that, but I don't want to be called James anymore. That's in the past, I don't do being in the past".

Kara nodded, and sympathy flowed through her. He'd been through the mill, had has will tested, his strength pushed, his spirit almost crushed.

"What would you like to be called?"

The young man hadn't really thought about it.

"No idea", light blue eyes looked apologetic, "Sorry".

Kara waved her hand. "It's fine, though, could you think of something? Even a single letter will do".

"How about J?"

Kara nodded. "Got it", she waved, "Hi J, I am Kara".

J seemed rather in inquisitive. "I don't remember when anyone showed me kindness. Thank you, Kara. My head is starting to hurt again though".

Kara moved over to him, and placed her hand, above his forehead. She felt tension, around the back of his head, and helped ease it.

J's eyebrows rose. "How...how did you do that?"

Kara tapped her the side of her nose...

Right before Cassie walked in, and blurted it out, ruining the 'mystery'.

"Kara's our resident demi-goddess. You're Mom's here, she said she can take over from here. Also, got a message, from your Dad. He said...".

She was cut off, by Sonya bellowing outside.

"KANO!"

Cassie groaned, holding her head. "SHIT!"

Kara shot up, after hearing the familiar Australian voice. "Fucking Netherrealm! He doesn't give up, does he?"

J shook his head glumly. "He thinks if he twists me enough, tears me down, he can rebuild me, like himself. I don't want that".

Stress emanated from him, as he heard his Father and Sonya exchange harsh words.

"He's going to kill her".

Cassie's head shot around, and she glared at him. "No, she'll kill him".

J laughed bitterly. "Is that why he has a lock, of blond hair? Seems like he's been winning the game of cat, and mouse".

Kara squared off against him, standing in-between him, and Cassie.

"And where has this nastiness come from? Or has your Dad had more of an influence, than you care to admit?"

J shook his head, and the pounding slowly started to creep back in. "I", he sighed, "Shit. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that".

Cassie waved a hand, though Kara knew better. If she were not in the way, she'd be wringing his neck.

J spoke up, just after Cassie stormed out. "I hope she kills him".

Kara turned. "He's a bastard, but he's still your Father".

J was adamant. "He didn't even know I existed, until a few years ago. My Mother wrote him a letter. She never should have. He should never have known, and I just want my life back. It isn't just me he has hurt, right?"

Kara shook her head. "See, he deserves it. I know saying that is wrong, but he does".

"Sonya won't kill him, she'll arrest him. You won't ever see him again".

J waved a hand, and lay back down, covering his eyes.

* * *

Kara was right. After a brutal fight, Sonya had beaten Kano into a scarlet pulp, before Johnny knocked him out, for good measure. He was cuffed, and taken away.

Kara decided to go home, make something to eat, and travel back, to the kamp, for lunch.

When she got back, her Father ran over to her.

"Kara, we need you at the temple".

Kara swallowed a bite of her sandwich. "Sure. What's up?"

Jakal frowned and lowered his voice. "Kano. He came through an Outworld portal, into the temple. He slaughtered three men, and injured six".

Kara's eyes widened, and grabbed her lunch, standing up.

The pair rushed over, to the Lin Quei portal.

* * *

Men, dotted with bruises were sat, on the cobblestone floor, outside Sub-Zero's room, and he was tending to them. The wounded numbered seven.

Kara lost her appetite at the sight. She ran over, and knelt down, bracing one man's back against her chest. Jakal ran over to another man.

"Grand-Master, what happened here?"

Sub-Zero's eyes darkened, to an indigo she has never see before.

"Kano and his men stormed the temple. They were after me. My men dispatched the men easily, but Kano", he looked at his fallen men, "He took his toll. He fights like a barbarian, a madman, devoid of purpose. Just an agent, of mindless slaughter".

Kara hissed. "He's been detained by General Blade. His son is there too".

The older man frowned. "Son?"

Kara nodded, and her Dad chimed in. "Yeah. Pardon, but someone had a kid with that prick. It's unbelievable".

Her mentor didn't reply, he simply returned, to cleaning out cuts, and giving water, to his men...

* * *

 _Three hours later_

A man stormed out of a portal, and right up tom Sonya. When she looked up, she stood, and grabbed his arm.

"No Hanzo, no!"

Hanzo pulled his arm free, and tried to get past her. Kenshi heard the commotion, and stopped him, in his tracks.

"Where is he?! I'll kill him!"

"Him?"

Sonya sighed. "You mean Kano, right? The Black Dragons were at the fortress, right?"

Hanzo fumed. "And how do you know this?"

A familiar voice made him growl, unintentionally.

Kara and Sub-Zero, were walking through a portal.

"Because Kano came through the temple. We found several Black Dragon members there too. We lost three men, and we may well lose a fourth".

Hanzo's eyes widened. "We didn't lose anyone", he looked at Sub-Zero, "I'm sorry for your losses".

Sub-Zero nodded. "Kano was coming after me. My men apprehended him, before he escaped".

Sonya raised an eyebrow. "Why would he come after you?"

Hanzo seconded that. "My men told me they were coming for me too. But, why?"

Kenshi's calm tone cut through the tension. "Perhaps due to the truce you have, that Earthrealm has, with Outworld. Kano tried to kill Kotal, and I suspect this is the backlash, because he failed. Killing the two of you would throw the treaty into chaos, and both realms state of affairs would be questioned, and thrown off kilter. No doubt the Black Dragons will go after Kotal again. And as that is an attack, from Earthrealm citizens, a full scale war would be inevitable".

Everyone's demeanor soured, and the atmosphere turned frosty.

"Then we have to stop them. And we can, we just have to be more vigilant, and inform Kotal straight away, so he doesn't think we are being sneaky. Or that this is some kind of coup".

They all looked at Kara, and as they thought about that, quickly nodded succession.

Sonya looked around, for Cassie. "You're right. Since Cassie is the Earthrealm champion, I'll send her, and her team".

Both clan leaders objected. "I think I should attend that meeting too, since I was a target. If I can further cement the alliance, I will do everything in my power, to do so".

Hanzo seconded Sub-Zero's words. "I concur. The Shirai Ryu needs more members, and I may well find some in Outworld".

The two men shook on it, and Sonya went to find her daughter, and her team...

* * *

Hanzo looked at Kara, who was looking back at him, puzzled.

"What?"

"A very sensible suggestion, about inter-realm affairs, and Kotal".

Kara looked smug. "Did _you_ just praise me?"

Hanzo smirked.

"Don't make me take that back".

Kara laughed.

 _I won't. Trust me. Have I ever lied, mistreated you?_

 _No, and I won't._

She left him, with a cheeky wink.

And that was where the little happiness she has died.

Sub-Zero and herself had to inform the families, of the men who died that day after all...


	13. Fracture

**A/N: Hanzo can finally breathe again, which is great. And he is more accepting of Kara's slightly lewd ways...and she knows it. ;)**

Fracture

The visit, to Z'Unkahrah went well. Kotal had misjudged just how many Outworld inhabitants were struggling, vastly. He wrote, and signed a treaty, alongside Earthrealm's champion, Cassie, and Sub-Zero, Hanzo, and Raiden. Since Earthrealm's victory, against Shinnok, the group had noticed Raiden had been distant, and his demeanor had changed. He was distant, and had developed a snappy tone, which almost completely replaced the calm, serene tone, which the group were used too. His now topaz eyes betrayed a coldness, that the aquamarine they were previously never had.

The Emperor took the blame, for the problems, Mileena had done much of the damage to the realm, with Shao before her starting that trend, but, Kotal had decided to shoulder the blame, and decreed, in a rare public appearance, that he would work together, with Earthrealm, to assist the people, end their struggles, and there was no longer any malice, between the realms.

Cassie returned to the kamp, and the clan leaders to their clans, feeling a sense of accomplishment. The realms could breathe now, without fearing attack, from either side.

* * *

 _A month later_

 _26th July, 2016_

The Shirai Ryu, and Lin Kuei acolytes gathered, on the grounds, of the Lin Kuei temple, as their leaders shook hands. This was a momentous occasion for both. Decades of bloodshed between the clans resulted in meaningless death, and destruction. And this day? It was put to an end.

"Let it be known, that the Lin Kuei and Shirai Ryu no longer fight, as enemies. We fight as kin, as one unit".

When the leaders turned to their men, cheers erupted from the group of fifty. Somewhere in that crowd was Kara, and she was grinning, from ear to ear. This day was long overdue.

And now, came the celebrations. The young woman wasn't one for celebrating, much preferring quieter affairs. Today? She wouldn't get away from this, she couldn't, as it was her birthday, and her Father let everyone know, much to her chagrin.

A feast was prepared, by the kitchen, who felt the stress, and burden, of having to cook enough, to feed over fifty mouths. And they only had just over two hours to do so.

* * *

Kara went to her room, showered, and dressed in a traditional cheongsam. It was a deep blue, and lighter blue accented the cuffs, and trim of the gown. The Lin Kuei dragon was emblazoned on her left breast. It wasn't a formal occasion, but she felt her robes were not appropriate. They were indicative of battle, and this was not a time of battle. It was a time to relax, to let her hair down, and _breathe._

She brushed out her hair, blow-drying it, as she did so. Afterward, she straightened it. It framed her face nicely, the length just skimming her shoulder blades. She smiled and got out her make-up bag.

She'd decided for an 'au-naturale' look, so it didn't look, like she'd tried too hard, but, it didn't look like she hadn't bothered either.

When that was finished, she noted she had a little over ten minutes, until her Father came, and escorted her, to the dining hall.

* * *

When Jakal saw her, he smiled widely.

"Trying to impress someone?"

He too, was dressed in a traditional robe. His was mahogany, with a blue sash sown, into the waist.

When he raised an eyebrow, Kara stuttered. "No, not at all. I wanted to show solidarity is all. I know I haven't been the most helpful, in clan negotiations".

Jakal walked over, and placed his hands, on her shoulders. "You were busy, saving many people's lives", he put his forehead against hers, and squeezed her shoulders, "Never think you aren't useful. You _are_ , more than you know".

Kara hugged him, and giggled. "You look better with a beard. You look twelve, without one".

Jakal laughed. "Your Mother never did like my beard".

The family laughed together, until it was time, to join the others, at the feast...

* * *

Kara was helping, in the kitchen, with the food preparation, and carrying crates of beer, for the men. This would be a day off for them, a much deserved one. Each had worked tirelessly, and impressed their master's, with their skills.

When she saw just how much beer was there, she smirked. After a few hours, a drunken hoard of men would either end up fighting, or laughing, before puking, hopefully outside, preferably into a toilet.

She picked up four crates, and walked into the hall, placing them down on a table, opposite the large main table.

Almost bumping into someone, on her way back into the kitchen, she swore, and looked up...

* * *

It was who she suspected, Hanzo, and he wore a yukata. Jet black, with golden thread sown into the neckline, and cuffs.

Kara moved past him. "You look like you're going to a funeral".

He ignored that, and coughed. "I was informed it was your birthday".

Kara nodded. "Yep. Twenty six years old, and well, not accomplished much really".

Hanzo disagreed. "But you have. At that age, you have many years of training under your belt, and are in contention, to be the next general".

Kara waved her arms. "Oh no. I don't want that".

"Then what do you want? To meet someone, have a family?"

The birthday girl shook her head. "I don't want a family. Meet someone? Sure. So long as they don't want children either. I don't want to get together, with a man who does. It wouldn't be fair".

She continued. "I want to travel, be free to have some time for myself".

The talk of children soured Hanzo's mood slightly.

He grumbled.

 _I don't deserve to be a Father again._

Kara picked up a large metal bowel, filled with noodles. "Yes you do".

He shot back. "I don't wish to settle again".

Kara agreed. "I'd be terrible as a parent. Any time I have babysat, I wanted to rip my hair out within an hour or two. I don't have the strength, or guts".

She noted his hesitance, to say anything, on that matter, so she passed him the bowl.

"Solidarity. We work as one".

She smiled, picked up a platter of spring rolls, and bowed, gracefully to him.

As she passed, she failed to notice the slight smile, on the man's face...

* * *

The feast was wonderful. The joyous atmosphere lifted the mood, and eased the tension, felt between the clans, for some time.

Hours passed, full of food, jubilation, and a few scraps, which were quickly stopped. Kara saw Takeda, socializing, and speaking with his Dad. The young man had become much more confident over time, and was much more open, especially with the relationship with his Dad, and Jacqui.

She'd talked more freely, with Hanzo, and felt comfortable with him now. No attention was on the pair, and Kara allowed herself to smile, warming at him. Although she annoyed him, and teased him, she never meant any ill will, and wanted him to know that.

When he smiled back, she blushed, and waved him off.

She'd blame it on the alcohol, coursing through her veins, for her newfound bravery. Though, she hasn't had much, only three and a half bottles of beer...

But, she knew that warmth, that blossomed in her gut. Though, it wasn't the same she had felt, towards Snake.

She knew she trusted the man though, and if he needed her help, she would assist him, in _any_ way she could.

Her brain and stomach did a flip.

 _Any? The hell is wrong with me?_

That took his attention, her confused look.

Hanzo's eyebrows raised, as he mused, seemingly inquisitive.

"And what are you thinking?"

When she did answer, and her blush turned a shade darker, Hanzo had his answer.

"Something you shouldn't be".

Luckily, no one heard that. Above the raucous cheers, laughter, and chatting, the vibrancy of the room eliminated any chance, of their highly _questionable_ chat, being overheard.

Kara nodded, shamefully. "My thoughts wandered. I apologise".

The man's chocolate eyes lit up.

"What for exactly?"

Kara's eyes widened, and she gulped.

Was he _toying_ with her? Were they on the same page...

 _...Again?_

"Is this some kind of joke? I'm all for them, but this isn't really something to joke about".

Hanzo shook his head. "This isn't a joke. We've been dancing around this for almost a year now".

The woman's head shot around to look at him. " _This?_ Are we a thing? Is this because you know, that at some point, whilst knowing you, I may, or may not, have thought about fuc"...

A hand shot out, and stopped her from continuing. That hand did not extract itself, until the man attached to it, was certain that she had stopped talking.

"There are more _appropriate_ words to use, other than _that_ ".

A wide grin on Kara's face sent a jolt of panic through him, which cut through the pleasant haze he had, like a knife through butter.

 _Bed you then. That better?_

The grin became a nasty smirk, and Hanzo shook his head.

Kara turned, to face the crowd of men, and her internal, slightly _kinky_ monologue, was disturbed, by someone, ambling toward her.

* * *

"Hey".

The drunken swaying man approached Kara, who decided to entertain him. Hanzo saw it was one of his men and glared at him.

"Hey there", she looked him up and down, "Shame really".

The man stumbled, clipping his hip, against the corner of the table. Kara stifled a laugh, as he swore a few times. A grown from the man next to her made her struggle, to keep the laugh in.

"What's...a shame?"

Kara raised a brow. "That you can't handle your liqueur, and _I_ can. Falling all over the place. Tut tut, letting the Shirai Ryu down".

The man looked at her, as if she had bright purple skin, and laughed, disbelievingly.

"You're tiny. What could you do? Bite my ankles?"

Kara let out the laughter, but it came out condescending. "No, I'll knock you off your feet".

Hanzo had heard enough. He stood, and put an arm in front of the inebriated acolyte.

"Cease this at once!"

The man nodded, and hung his head.

His master thought he'd walk away, but he didn't. He walked a little further down the table, and leaned over, clutching Kara's throat. Hanzo growled, and grabbed the man's other arm.

Kara gripped the man's wrist. "I won't fight you. You are drunk, and have a distinct disadvantage. That wouldn't be a fair fight. Now", she dug her nails into his wrist, "Would you take your hand off my throat please?"

The man refused, and tightened his hold. His master forcibly grabbed him, effectively stopping him strangling Kara, and hauled him outside.

* * *

A good ten minutes passed, and terse words were exchanged, and the man told to go home, and sober up.

When Hanzo walked back in, everything in his posture and gait screamed, that he was tense, pent up, frustrated.

Kara stood up, and walked to Sub-Zero, quickly thanking him for his hard work, and excusing herself to bed.

She left the hall, and walked outside, to go her room.

She head the door shut behind her, but thought nothing of it.

She turned, and sighed.

"That guy killed the moment, didn't he?"

Hanzo tilted his head, and rolled his eyes. He was in no mood for her games anymore.

"Killed?"

Kara elaborated. "Ruined. He _ruined_ the mood", she felt a wave of pain, and it made her head throb, "You have a headache".

That statement was correct, Hanzo did, indeed have a headache.

"I can help with that. Come here. Going to my room would look suspicious, you'd be gone too long".

He walked forward, not wanting to argue.

A soothing violet light pulsed through his head, and the pinch suddenly dissipated.

Kara almost took liberty, and threaded a hand, through his short, ebony hair. She held back, and stepped away from the man.

"You're welcome. I'm off to bed. I'm not tired, though, after what happened, no longer in the mood to 'party'".

Hanzo understood. She'd practically been assaulted, and yet, why didn't anyone notice? Sub-Zero, or Jakal even?

Lax was an understatement. If he wasn't there, Kara could have been seriously hurt.

Kara waved her hands in front of him. "I'm no damsel in distress, but thank you, for helping me out".

Hanzo squinted. "I take it that's your attempt at thanking me".

Kara walked toward him, and put her hands on his collar.

She kissed his cheek, before turning, and walking away.

 _Was that any better?_

She caught herself smiling, as she continued the walk to her room...


	14. War And Peace

**A/N: Oh the time it took, to get this decent, in my eyes, many hours went by...Anyway, M stuff occurs, wild fluff appears. It's not graphic or super smutty though, I tried to going for a more intimate, softer love scene. Hope you guys enjoy it. :)**

War And Peace

The peace of both clans continued over the months, until one Summer's day, when one man, fast becoming an excellent warrior suggested, playfully that there could be a kontest of sorts. See who was the better of the two.

This was thrown out, and quickly forgotten...until Hanzo heard it. His competitive spirit roared back to life, and simmered within his veins. He approached Sub-Zero, who smirked, and agreed.

When the men found out, about the kontest, they jumped at the chance, to show off. The day the leaders picked could not be worse...

* * *

It was sweltering, so much so, merely standing outside created beads of sweat, on the foreheads, and bodies of the clan members.

Kara walked up to her leader, and blushed, when wolf whistles, were directed her way. She walked past the men, deliberately slow.

"You guys act like you've never seen a woman before".

She wore a white tank top, that was tucked into light blue denim shorts, that cut off, just before her knees, and trainers.

"What? I couldn't turn up naked now, could I?"

She waved her arms, and smirked.

"But you _could_ have".

A lone man's voice made her eyes widen. She looked at the man, and laughed.

Another voice cut through her laugh.

"Inappropriate".

Hanzo stared at his acolyte, and shook his head.

Kara looked at him, and bowed.

 _It's always one of your acolytes, who say things, or look. Just what do you teach them?_

A growl wanted to work it's way, out of his throat, but he swallowed it, and walked past her, standing next, to Sub-Zero.

The cryromancer clapped his hands, to gain everyone's attention.

* * *

"I propose a group battles, two on two, three on three, and so on. Then", he looked at Kara, "Then, Kara, and myself, versus Takeda and Hanzo? Will that be okay?"

Takeda stepped out of the same pagoda Hanzo, and the two men nodded. Kara agreed too.

She sat down, and watched, as five of each clan's acolytes walked, into the middle of the 'arena'.

* * *

Her Father sat next to her, and looked at the fighters.

"They are the clans future".

Jeering came from the Lin Kuei acolytes, when two of their friends were thrown, several meters across the ground. Kara raised her eyebrows.

"You can tell who's who, and I don't mean from their robes".

Jakal tilted his head, so, she continued. "Their fighting styles. The Shirai Ryu's style is quick, decisive, whereas, the Lin Kuei is more fluid, smoother, a little slower, but equally as strong".

Jakal observed, and agreed. The Lin Kuei men got up, but had to bow out. Another two men stepped in.

Kara mused. "I may well fight Ha... _Master_ Hasashi again. Sick of him kicking my ass. I don't do dirty fighting, but, I may well have to".

Her Father looked unhappy. "Just _how_ many times has he beaten you?"

Kara shrugged. "Three. He's tough, and he knows it. My _back_ knows it as well...".

She changed her mind. "I'll ask Sub-Zero, if I can fight him. See how well he's trained me".

Jakal agreed. "That's better. At least we know he won't try and annihilate you".

His daughter laughed. Her attention was taken however, by Hanzo, congratulating his men. She looked at the middle of the arena, and saw five of her friends on the floor, in a crumpled heap.

 _Oh that does it..._

She looked at Takeda, and he gulped, from the intensity, of her gaze.

 _Sorry, but after, well_ , she pointed at the defeated men, _THAT, I feel I should warn you. I won't go easy, on you, or your master.._

The man merely nodded, and she smirked, when she caught a little fire, in his eyes.

"I'm your only child, so, I feel obligated, to do you proud".

Jakal looked at her, and put his hand on her lower back.

"You already have done me, and your Mother proud. But, and don't tell anyone I said this...", he grinned, "Kick ass. I know you like Takeda, but sometimes, you just need to mix things up a bit".

Kara stood up, after being called over.

 _I don't mind his master either..._

She stood up straight, and strolled forward.

"Oh, I'll mix things up alright"...

* * *

She walked over, and stood next to her leader.

"Any rules Grand-Master?"

Sub-Zero nodded. "No abilities. No killing blows, and tap out, to stop the fight".

Hanzo stood next to Takeda, and acknowledged the rules.

"Ready?"

The four got into their stances, Kara choosing Tiger style this time.

Sub-Zero bellowed. "FIGHT!"

* * *

Within seconds, Kara had scratched Hanzo's cheek, and blood dripped out of it. A collective gasp from the came crowd. The man put his hand to his face, and wiped it. When he saw the blood, that was it. Kara's cheekiness would be the death of him, if he allowed it.

He saw an opening, in Sub-Zero's defense, and grabbed his arm, pulling him off balance. He spun around, and kicked Kara, who flew back.

Takeda, who didn't really want to fight, but felt obligated to. So, he threw Kara, who grabbed rolled onto her side, and tripped him. He hit the ground, but was swiftly picked up, by his master, and so was Kara, who was thrown, against Sub-Zero. Dizziness came over her, and she tried to steady herself. Sub-Zero put her behind him, and shielded her, from a torrent of kicks, and a flurry of punches.

After some slow, calming breathes, her head stopped spinning, she ran at the two Shirai Ryu men, twisting her body, in midair, and kicked Hanzo in the face, and after she landed, she dodged a grab from Takeda, and punched him in the jaw, and then under his chin.

She took a few seconds to breathe, and looked and saw Sub-Zero and Hanzo, who, if anyone didn't know better, were just fighting, not viciously tearing at each other. Though, on closer inspection, bruises covered the entirety of her leader's skin, from what she could see, and Hanzo was bleeding, from his lip, face, and his right eye was swelling up.

* * *

Takeda was trying to get up again, but couldn't. His heard a pop, and howled. Kara turned, and looked down.

"Don't move, you've broken your arm", she frowned, "Shit, I'm sorry".

She knelt down. "Brace yourself, this will hurt".

She took his arm, and popped it, back, into the shoulder socket. Another loud groan finally took the two master's attention, and they stopped fighting.

Hanzo turned, and saw his pupil, on the floor, in obvious pain. He walked around Kara, and knelt down.

She looked guilty. "I broke his arm".

A deep violet magic covered Takeda, who's murmuring stopped, and his brows no longer furrowed.

The older man looked at the woman, Kara grew uncomfortable, and looked at the floor.

 _Thank you, for healing Takeda._

Sub-Zero's hand on her shoulder made her look up, at him.

"Is Takeda okay?"

The man in yellow and black nodded.

He helped Takeda up, turning to face his men.

"I'd call this a draw".

The man in blue and black concurred.

"A draw it is. Well done Kara, I see you've improved".

Kara bowed and smiled. "Thank you. I do have an excellent trainer, after all".

She bowed to Takeda, Hanzo, and the crowd of men. She walked towards her Father,

"Oh, and you're welcome".

She directed that at the man in yellow and black, who shot her a look, of fury.

Sub-Zero and Takeda just looked confused...

* * *

After dinner, Hanzo made sure to wait, until everyone had left, to their quarters, and caught Kara, on her way out. He was rather irked with her. She fought a giggle. She had cast her line, and caught him, hook, line and sinker, whether he liked it or not.

"Hmm?"

Her feigning innocence further riled him. "Are you deliberately trying, to get a rise out of me?"

Kara raised an eyebrow, and bit her lip. "Trying? It's working already. Has been for a while".

She felt a flare of heat in her gut, but the source wasn't from her. It was from _him._

 _For over a year, you've driven me insane._

Kara pouted.

 _You could have said stop. You didn't. Why not?_

She felt achy, and wanted to take a bath.

"Look. If you want me to stop, I will. Now, if you'll excuse me, I am sore, sweaty and I need to wind down".

He walled to the doorway outside, but stopped by it. Kara sighed, walking past him, without paying him any attention.

He slammed his hand, on the wall behind her. She jumped, and turned to face him. He backed her up, against the wall, and stood, strong, like a statue. He _wasn't_ going to move.

An arched brown brow moved up. She stopped breathing again...

"This needs to stop".

His whisper gave away his lie. His body language wasn't saying what his mouth was. His other hand wove it's way through her hair, and stopped, on her cheek.

Kara forced a breath out, and looked at his arm.

"Which head are you thinking with? It seems to be the one on your shoulders, then the other".

Hanzo growled, and the young woman's stomach felt like butterflies were caged within it.

"I don't understand you at all".

This was _not_ the place, for intimacy.

"Not here. Besides", Kara tilted her head, "I can get a little loud".

A sharp, swift shove, and he was standing, in-between her legs.

And be damned, her calmness left her, replaced with liquid, molten hot flooding her body.

He teleported them to the foot, of the mountain, on which the Lin Kuei temple stood.

This move left her confused, but she soon saw _why_ he did this...

* * *

Fire swirled around the man, and melted the snow around him. Falling snowflakes were utterly obliterated, in the air.

Hanzo paced, unsure, and slightly insecure. Sex wasn't something he pursued, and hadn't had _any,_ in over twenty years. He still questioned why Kara, a woman almost half his age, offered herself. He wasn't about satiating his lust, no matter how much it niggled away at him.

There were other ways, to tame the urge, he knew. But, it always made him feel, like a depraved loser, a fiend almost.

Wait...offered herself? He made Kara sound like a prostitute, when she was no such thing. He actively participated in this 'chase', their little game. He usually wouldn't. A few women had tried this, and he flatly refused to play along.

With Kara however, something thrilled him, and had the ice he'd put around his heart melting away, and warmth replaced that. It wasn't love, he knew what that felt like, and this wasn't it.

Could he even do this? Surely the implications would be dire. If anyone found out, he'd be ruined his reputation would be ruined, and Kara would be dragged through the mud, and shamed.

He didn't want to put her through that.

That was until, he looked at her, and what he saw made the lower half of his body thrum to life. She was far away enough, to not see it, but if she read his mind, he was done...

* * *

Kara's eyes widened, and her pupil's were huge. She looked at Hanzo, like he was a piece of meat, her base instincts were on a primal level.

But, Gods, it couldn't be _here._ She couldn't live that down, if someone saw, or heard her. AND him.

She opened a portal, to her home, and began to go through it, when she was pulled back.

Frustration, for an unknown reason came out. "Ugh, stop this! Just tell me what you want!"

Hanzo pulled her back, and fire surrounded their forms. He kissed her, and she gave in, melting immediately.

Fighting this for any longer would have been pointless. She wanted this, and it appeared he did too.

She pulled away, and glided fingers, down his spine. He arched into that, and she smiled.

"Follow me, if you want too. If you don't, I won't be offended".

He didn't need asking twice...

* * *

The pair walked through the portal, to Kara's home. The air was still here, no noise permeated the area. Kara appreciated that, where she lived, it was fairly peaceful, she liked peace and quiet.

She opened her door, and pulled the man inside, kissing him, as she did.

She pulled him up the stairs, but stopped, halfway up.

"I need a shower. You know where my bedroom is. Wait there?"

He nodded, and the two walked into her bedroom.

The woman grabbed a towel, and bottle of shower gel, before entering the bathroom.

* * *

Hanzo sat on her bed, and noted that her room, and house in general did was practical, and did not have many unnecessary items.

He took off his clothes, and placed them, into the wash basket, in the corner of the room.

He stretched, and spotted a dress in her wardrobe, the one she wore, that caught his attention, and the attention, of _another_ part of his anatomy. The black dress showed a lot of skin, and he wanted to say something like it didn't look right on her, but he knew that would be condescending, and _untrue_. She looked at ease, happy, content, and he felt a change, in her demeanor.

She was unlike women, he had met before. Even after regaining his soul, his love life had been nonexistent. Women just didn't bother with him, and he didn't wish to be played, or have his heart damaged.

But, Kara? Sure, she was brash, impulsive. But, he found her interesting, and rather beautiful.

She was small, all her features were, and her body.

Her pale skin glowed, and when she smiled, he wanted to smile in return. She had that type of smile, that warmed his chest, melted the ice, around his sheltered heart. He'd placed many walls around that for a reason. And since it began beating again, he had been protective over it, and his mind.

Kara eased his burdens, never lied, or treated him badly. She took him in, to her home, and put up, with his regressions, and misplaced vitriol.

Kara was a good women, he knew that...

* * *

Kara got out of the shower, and walked into her room.

She saw an almost fully nude Hanzo, fiddling, with a pill packet. She flushed.

He raised a brow. "And these are?..."

Kara stood in front of him. "Contraceptives. I take them to balance my hormones. They also prevent pregnancy. But, since I haven't been getting any...", she petered off.

The man looked at the packet, in disbelief.

"These little pills do that?"

Kara sat next to him, and nodded. The man's eyes caught her, adjusting her towel, and he coughed.

"Yes. Isn't science great? Hah", she paused, "I'm rambling, aren't I? Do you want a shower?"

Hanzo nodded, and stood up. Kara threw a towel at his retreating form.

* * *

The moment the bathroom door had closed, she squealed. She couldn't believe, that she was going to start having sex again, and with someone she trusted. Not some random guy, who she seemed to pick up, rather easily, when out.

That annoyed her. She'd be out, not looking for anyone, and men would just sidle alongside her, give her an hour or so, to get to know them, then ask if she'd put out. She wasn't that type of girl. The 'wham, bam, thank you, ma'am' types were all she attracted, and it pissed her off.

Hanzo on the other hand, she knew would likely be a one time thing, _if_ anything happened, that was. She wanted it too, but was concerned, that he would panic, and freak out. The age gap did not bother her, it did him however.

He knew she wasn't some inexperienced waif, and that she had a decent knowledge, of the act of sex.

It had been a long time, but, she hadn't forgotten the age old rhythm.

Kara knew it had been a very long time, for him. She wondered how he resisted the urge, the sensual pull you felt, when you are physically attracted to someone. Or your body requires self-love.

So, she was attractive to him? That was an ego boost. Another, long dormant part of her body agreed with her, and she resisted giving in to it.

She closed her eyes, and lay down, before realising just how much she had gleaned from him.

* * *

His eyes were expressive pools of brown, capable of getting across anger, sadness, and vulnerability. Kara knew she was one, of only a few, who had ever seen the man vulnerable.

His skin was almond tone, kissed by the sun a tad.

His muscles were just right for her. Not the 'bodybuilder, with bulging veins' type of muscle, but not slim either.

His expressions, often one of harsh intensity. Yet, when he was curious, she found him handsome. His angular features were sharp, yet she wanted to touch them.

Explore him.

She wanted this to go smoothly.

More importantly? She wanted him to be happy.

* * *

Hanzo got out of the shower, but forged wrapping the towel, around his waist.

He walked into Kara's bedroom as quietly as he could. Not a problem for him. He found her, asleep?

 _Ah..._

He decided to write a note, to explain what happened. He turned to grab his clothes, and almost jumped, out of his skin, when he felt fingers, on his spine.

Kara smirked, and took off her towel, letting it drop to the floor. She pressed her breasts against his back, and felt him shiver in response.

She took his hands in hers, and let him do, what he wanted with then. Pushing him wasn't an option, or just jumping straight into things.

Slow, but steady.

* * *

He was trembling, Gods damn him! Since when was he afraid? This was unlike him. Kara removed her hands.

 _Breathe. I won't do anything, unless you want me to._

He turned, and she smiled earnestly. She gave him a kiss, and let him guide her.

He had her trace his chest, and see the little freckles, near his shoulders. Down his arms, and onto his back.

Kara couldn't help but notice how _intimate_ this was, how _shy_ he was. It was a different side to him, and she grew fond of this side rather quickly.

A slight glint in his eyes made her grin, and he turned them around, so she was against the cabinet.

"Mmhmm".

Kara nodded, and he kissed her, whilst she guiding his hands, over her body. Now, _she_ began to tremble. She bit his lip lightly, which made him growl.

She placed his hands on her breasts and moved away from him, sighing.

Hanzo tilted his head, when she moved her hands. "You know where I want to put them. Is that okay?"

His hands answered that. He took one of her's and placed it near his groin, and his own hand went on her hip...

* * *

Breathe, he needed to remind himself to _breathe._ Waves of pleasure began increasing steadily, in his body. He started gritting his teeth, and so did Kara. She shifted and bit his shoulder. It would leave a mark, they knew. But, they didn't care right now. The consequences of that didn't matter.

Kara kept shifting, which placed a tinge of worry, inside Hanzo's mind. It blossomed as she whined. Wasn't he doing this right? He moved his hand further down. She swore and begged, _begged_ him, not to stop. He needed her to stop, unless she wanted him embarrassing himself.

He removed her hand, and she grabbed his ass. Her pupils were huge, and she squeaked, digging her nails into his flesh.

Kara took a few breaths, to calm down.

She laughed breathlessly.

"Well, _that_ happened. That isn't easy to do either. Well done, I commend you".

She started laughing, and he looked confused, before joining in.

Kara took his hand, and pulled him down, on top of her.

They aligned their hips, and nerves flitted about her face, as Hanzo entered her.

* * *

She huffed out a breath, and furrowed her brows, as he let her body adjust. She moved her hips, and he braced his arms, either side of her body, heat slowly working it's way, up to boiling point inside his body.

The internal muscles began to ease their grip on him, and Kara wasn't going to wait any longer. She lifted her hips, and pulled him into her entirely.

And then, they began the age old rhythm, teasing, teetering, gasps and moans the only audible sign, of what was going on, in that room...


	15. Marked

**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day. :) I hope it was a good one, filled with treats, and fun. A little grittiness here, slightly tough one to write, before I felt happy with it. Thanks for the MKX love everyone, it's much appreciated.**

Marked

Hanzo woke up, and yawned. Kara was still asleep, her back to him. Or so he thought.

He turned onto his back, and wasn't quite sure, if he should get up and leave, or stay a little longer. It was only seven in the morning, and he had a little while, before he needed to be back at the fortress.

He stretched, and looked at the door. His robes were hanging up, already washed, dried, and ironed. He turned back over, and heard giggling.

"I've been awake for a while. I washed our robes. The kettle is on, and whatever breakfast you want, I can make up. How long do you have, till you need to be back?"

Hanzo stroked her arm, and she moved even closer. He groaned.

"Don't. I have, at most, an hour".

Kara nodded, and sat up. "I'll make some breakfast".

She got out of the bed, and shamelessly strolled across the room, naked.

She passed the man his robes, and walked into the bathroom.

* * *

Hanzo sat up, and no longer felt tired, or frustrated. He'd never admit it, but he _needed_ last night. He needed that solace, comfort, _release_.

Regret didn't cross his mind. And as he got up, to dress, guilt did not plague him either. He sat down, on the bed, waiting for Kara.

His thoughts drifted, to the night before. Soft skin clashing, rubbing, their perspiration gliding them, as one.

The heat, as a pyromancer, he was used to feeling feverish. But their passions made his brain swim, and the heat engulfed him, inside _and_ out.

The sounds Kara made, and the ones she _coaxed_ out of him. A series of short, staccato notes, hers a higher pitch, accompanies by sharp gasps, and his gruff, more guttural.

How her face flushed...a vibrant, pretty red. She wasn't sure, whether or not, to look in his eyes, fearing it would make the moment _too_ personal. But, he _wanted_ her to, and saw wide pupils, fluttering eyelashes, and a slightly open mouth.

He was sure he looked the same, if not similar...

The scent of her skin, her hair. Sweet, not sickly sweet, but tempting sweet. He wished to, and almost did _taste_ it.

Should he have? He wasn't well versed, in one-night-stand decorum, after all.

How far do you go? How far _should_ you go?

Was this a one night thing? He felt awkward about broaching the subject, of perhaps, another _time?_

He felt a tinge of depravity at his actions. Then his brain reminded him that he hadn't exactly jumped her, to slake his lust, before leaving.

This, _this_ was much more sensual, they took what they wanted yes, but they did it, in a methodical, calm way.

Calmness was something he craved, yet it always seemed to slip, away from his grasp, when he got near it.

He had it, in the palm of his hand now, and he would keep a tight hold.

* * *

Kara came out of the bathroom, still nude, and unabashed, and grabbed her dressing gown. It had sakura blossoms on it, and was made of a very thin, white silk. In certain light, she _knew_ Hanzo would be able to see _everything_.

This did not bother her, he'd seen it all before...

* * *

She walked downstairs, and pressed the button on the kettle, to boil the water again.

Hanzo followed her, and sat down, at her dinner table.

"So, what would you like?"

The man shook his head. "You don't have to make something. A coffee will suffice".

Kara smirked. "Need the caffeine huh?" She turned, and got out the coffee and sugar jar. "Are you sure?

A rumble from his stomach answered that for him. Kara laughed.

"I have eggs, bacon, bread, cheese, cereal. Oh, and how'd you like your coffee? Wait, don't answer".

She giggled.

 _Black, and bitter, right?_

Hanzo groaned, but nodded.

Kara made him some coffee. "I am having scrambled eggs on toast. If you want any, I'd say so now".

She grabbed the mug, and put it in front of him.

"Thank you. I'll have some".

Kara nodded, and got what she needed.

* * *

A little later, the two were getting ready for their day.

"So, any plans today?"

Kara nodded, and put on her boots. "Dad wants to find an apprentice, among the acolytes. As I don't want his job, he needs to teach someone, before passing on the torch. The person chosen will need to be strong, physically and mentally. You?"

Hanzo was tying back his hair. Kara ruffled his beard. "Training, we have a few new recruits. Many are failing however, it does not bode well".

Kara shrugged, and extracted her hand, from his face. "They didn't look like they were failing yesterday. They are incredible, in unison, it's a sight to behold". She smiled, grabbed her front door keys and sunglasses. "Don't be too hard on yourself. Trust me",

She opened the door, and felt a crisp breeze. She slipped on the sunglasses, and opened a portal.

"You don't _need_ to be".

She looked back, and smirked, before walking through the portal...

* * *

 _Two months later_

Kara swung a punch, at a punching bag, at the gym. Anger coursed swiftly, throughout her body, and she punished the bag with it.

She had received disturbing news some days prior, and when she went, to hear more, she wished she hadn't...

* * *

 _Four days ago_

Sonya and Johnny had been scoping out Quan Chi's temple, and had found something, that chilled them to the core.

They quickly contacted Sub-Zero, who contacted Jakal, and the two headed, to meet them there.

* * *

Quan had wanted another 'servant', a puppet, to serve his will, and, from what the four saw, it was clear, who he'd picked for that role.

Kara. They found a naked 'version' of her, floating, in a large tube, of formaldehyde. And, they found notes, on his new creation. The clone would not be like Kitana's. She was called Viper, her DNA was fused, with that of snakes. Scales covered some of her body, a light grey, darkening, to black. The papers they found contained Sanskrit, which the four knew was what would animate the pale clone.

And was she _pale_. She looked _dead_ , which, technically, she was. She never had _life_ , a beating heart. The four felt pity. Sonya and Johnny recalled Mileena, and how sorry they felt for her. She hadn't asked to be created, and was used, all of her 'life'.

With how violent, _bloodthirsty_ she was, who knows, how bad Viper could have been.

If she had been animated, and joined Quan and Shinnok that day, the chaos caused _could_ have been catastrophic. The power Shinnok took from Kara, and Tiama would have been used here, no doubt. He even had a _backup_ plan, if the takeover of Earthrealm failed, the first time.

Sonya cursed and muttered.

"Thank God Hanzo killed Quan",

Johnny continued for her, "And Raiden took care of Shinnok. God knows what would have happened, if this 'Viper' got out. Shit would hit the fan fast".

Jakal sighed. "We have to tell her, you know. This can't go unknown by her".

He visibly shrank back, and walked back, to the entrance of the large room.

He swallowed the lump in his throat. "I don't know what to say to her. _How_ to say it".

Johnny walked over, and patted him on the shoulder.

"Be honest, but considerate. This will harm her, but she needs to know, just how close Shinnok was to cloning her. And here we thought he was bluffing".

Sonya scoffed. "Has Shinnok ever bluffed? Don't be stupid".

Johnny ignored her, and walked out of the building, with Jakal, and Sub-Zero.

* * *

Kara was at the temple, training, when her Father pulled her away, to talk to her.

He merely asked her to follow him. He wasn't any good at explaining, not what she was about to see, anyway...

* * *

The young woman wasn't quite sure what was going on here, her Father hadn't been specific, _at all_ , and that bothered her, more than she'd care to admit.

As she walked through the building, she balked, as she realised where she was.

This was where Hanzo was kept, decades ago. The door to his cell had long since _rusted_ , and the walls were _crumbling_ , but, she _still_ felt oppressed. The energy in here crept into her body, putting her at unease.

The _sooner_ she was out of here, the better...

* * *

A large room loomed before her, and she grimaced, as she felt cold, stagnant air hit her, and a musty smell tickled her nostrils.

The stone beneath her was encrusted, with patches of old, dried blood, and a thick layer of dust covered it.

All of the torches were out, which only added to the miserable feeling she had.

When she saw a nude woman, in a tank, and realised how uncanny the likeness was to _her,_ her knees buckled, and she fell, onto the floor.

Her forehead burned, and the world span, in front of her eyes.

She was going to...

 _Oh God!_

She threw up, the force so strong, her throat burned.

She shook, tears streamed from her eyes.

She couldn't _breathe_.

Jakal sat behind her, and tried to angle her head, so she didn't vomit on herself. He partially succeeded.

He rubbed her back, and cooed at her, like he did, when she was a baby.

Kara looked up at him, and covered her mouth.

"I'm sorry".

Among the sniffles, he just about caught that.

"Hey, hey now. There's no need to apologise".

She mustered up the courage, to look at the tank again.

"So, he almost did it, huh?"

Sub-Zero walked beside her, and nodded, worry flitting, across his face. "Yes. If Cassie hadn't defeated him, and Raiden saw to it, that he wouldn't ever be a menace again, Viper would have been another thorn in our sides".

Kara looked at him. "Viper?"

Johnny took the papers, containing the information she needed.

He walked over, and Jakal hauled her up, letting her use him for balance.

She swore, as her hand shook violently, as she tried to take the papers, from Johnny's outstretched hand.

"But how did he get my DNA?"

"You bled out. My guess is Quan already had a clone, but didn't have your DNA. Shinnok did, and those combined...would have made another _you"._

Kara manged to take the paper, and looked at it. "Snake DNA? What the fuck?" She groaned, and swallowed on a dry, acid parched throat. "At least it wasn't Tarkatan DNA".

She grumbled. "At least he could have put clothes on her". She felt sickened, that it was naked.

Reasons Kara would not understand, until later, made her keep the page, and so she folded it, and placed it, into her pocket.

She ambled on over, to the tube.

"Viper needs to be destroyed. We can't risk anything happening with her", she turned, and looked at her leader, "May I do it?"

Sub-Zero nodded. "It wouldn't be right, for anyone else to", he walked up to her, and gave her moral support, "You need closure Kara".

She nodded. "Thank you".

A flurry of mauve magic left her hands, and it entered the tube. It wrapped around the form, constricting it, eventually ripping the body apart.

* * *

Kara's form began to convulse, tears sprung out of her eyes, from out of nowhere. She didn't want anyone to see her upset, and stifled her sobs, with the back of her hand.

After getting a quick, pathetic excuse, for a shower, she ran from the gym, sobbing. It was all getting too much again.

The kamp would be a hive of activity, she needed to be alone. The temple was an option. But, she'd almost completed her training, and didn't want to show her face, not the way she was now.

She didn't want to think, it hurt her brain. Her eyes stung, watering even more, as a result.

She stopped running, drawing strength, from God knows where, created a portal, and ended up somewhere she shouldn't...

The fortress...

* * *

Kara walked through the grounds, as quickly as she could. She couldn't afford to be caught.

She was almost near Hanzo's room, when she broke down again.

 _Hanzo, I'm sorry, but, please let me in. I wouldn't ask if I didn't need help._

The man opened his door, and frowned, as Kara threw herself at him, a mess of trembling limbs.

Concern plopped itself, in his gut.

He shut his door, and sat Kara down, on his bed.

* * *

"What happened?"

She couldn't answer him. She'd curled up, into the fetal position, on the bed.

Hanzo took her hand, though wasn't quite sure how to broach, what was happening.

The young woman looked up, and moved even closer.

Her other hand took the paper, out of her pocket. She showed Hanzo the papers, and he paled.

He took it, and got a closer look.

"I saw something like this, I remember something similar, concerning myself. Oh, Kara".

He lay next to her, and put an arm, around her middle. Her sounds had diminished.

"Please, can we just sleep? I'll be gone by morning", she sighed, "I just need to rest".

The man nodded.

"I wasn't implying anything else happening".

She cuddled into him, and cried quietly.

He sighed, and wove a hand through her hair, in an attempt to calm her, sooth her frayed nerves.

 _He would never have gotten away with that Kara. And it wouldn't just be your clan, friends and family that would fight, to protect you._

 _I would too._

 _I know what he did, can do, witnessed and been an unwilling participant of it._

 _You needn't be alone Kara, ever again..._


	16. Bittersweet Symphony

**A/N: This will get graphic, not overly/in your face, but it's pretty obvious what is going on here. Bit of BDSM, though mild. If you aren't into that, feel free to skip this, it's okay. More lemon than plot...**

Bittersweet Symphony

Kara woke up, bleary eyed. She couldn't see, so assumed it must be early in the morning. Her eyes didn't adjust, so she shut them again, and twitched, when she felt a weight, on her waist. She turned a little, and remembered where she was. A soft smile formed on her lips, and she placed her hand, on top of the one, protectively clutching onto her hip, and fell back asleep.

* * *

When she awoke again, the sun's rays were just peering through the window, of Hanzo's bathroom.

She yawned, and rolled onto her stomach. The hand on her hip slid, and ended up on her ass. She snickered into the pillow, and wiggled it.

The snicker blossomed, into a chuckle, when she heard a series of sounds, coming from the fast asleep Hanzo.

When he twitched, she took a peek, into his mind, and realised he was dreaming.

She felt much better, and wanted to explore this _dream_ with him. But, with where she was, she could not do that, lest she risk, getting caught by the guards, when she left.

It was 6 am, and although she felt the clutches of sleep pulling at her, she needed to leave.

She crept into the bathroom, as quietly as she could.

* * *

After washing and drying her face, Kara tiptoed her way, to the door. She only managed to get one trainer on, before she tripped, over the other foot, and narrowly avoided headbutting the floor.

The rustle of bed sheets, and the sight, of Hanzo, startled awake, and grabbing his kunai made Kara nervous.

"Hey", she kept her voice down, "It's me".

The somewhat disorientated man seemingly acknowledged that, and put his kunai back, into it's sheath, before walking around the bed, and helping the young woman to her feet.

She shifted, smiling awkwardly. "Thanks. I fell".

She was out of it, and felt stupid, for pointing out the obvious.

Hanzo merely raised an eyebrow, then walked, into the bathroom.

Kara kicked off the trainer, and lay back down.

* * *

She closed her eyes, for what must have been a few seconds, and hissed, she felt cold hands, under her tank top.

She flinched. "If this is a massage, you could have at least done it, with warm hands".

An orange light, in the corner of her eye caught her attention, and hot fingers worked into the grooves of her spine.

She mewled, and the inflection _behind_ it did not go unnoticed, by the half naked man above her.

He sat, on haunches, and moved his hands up, to her shoulders.

Kara shifted her hips, and sighed.

When Hanzo's hands pushed her hips back down, she quickly realised why.

"Ah...sorry".

He shrugged it off, or so he thought.

A knot formed, in his spine, and he tried to calm the inferno, that wished to rage, in his body.

Unlike the last time he was together, with Kara, the feeling of calm he had then, was rapidly diminishing now.

Kara shrugged him off, she knew he was uncomfortable.

She sat up, in front of him.

"I really need to be leaving".

Hanzo wouldn't let her. She wriggled, and shivered, as questing fingers wandered, onto the skin of her stomach.

"Here?! Are you mad?"

Kara tilted her head. "Drunk? Were you drinking last night? Since when were you so bold?"

She kissed him, but kept her hands to herself. "Say stop", he didn't, "Say it...say it! We can't do things HERE of all places".

The man looked at her, he wanted _her_ to be the one, to stop this.

She didn't _want_ to however.

"I don't want to lose myself".

His sudden revelation had her cup his jaw, and look straight into his eyes.

"I can control it, if you do lose it. You won't, but, just in case".

The man thought on it, and smiled, nodding. "You trust me that much?"

Kara nodded. "I would never have let you so close, if I thought you were in any way dangerous".

His response was to take a bind, and another thicker one.

Her pupils widened as she looked at them. This took a turn for the _better_ , the _mysterious_.

"Yes".

She nodded for effect, giving her consent.

Her mouth was covered, her hands were bound, and she was utterly at Hanzo's mercy.

Her mind ran wild, she gave him _all_ the power. He could do whatever he wanted with her.

Excitement and anticipation warred inside her.

All she could do, was lie back, and try not to let him work out her weakness.

He didn't yet know what that was. But, he wasn't one to give in easily. He _would_ find out what that was.

When he began taking off her joggers, she sucked in a breath.

 _Oh Gods..._

* * *

 _Hands covered her breasts, her bra long since discarded. She blushed, her nipples poked through the shirt._

 _A warm mouth, and a tongue, trailed an unknown, invisible path, on her stomach, and hipbones, making her buck._

 _Ever darkening brown eyes looked into hers, both of their minds calculating the next move._

 _Her brain begged him not to stop. His battled with two options:_

 _Teasing, drawing out her pleasure._

 _And giving in, to his own desire, need._

 _No, he wouldn't be so hasty._

 _Kara will have lost her voice, before he gave in..._

* * *

 _Hanzo found her weakness, and internally gloated, celebrating his victory, as her body bowed to his whims._

 _His arsenal was his hands, and mouth, the technique crucial. Yes, he wanted to draw this out. But he did not wish to do that, by means of failure._

 _Kara's form trembled, she was so tightly wound, tears sprang from the corners of her eyes._

 _She squealed, oh Gods, he thought. She kept on squealing._

 _She was crying?_

 _Hanzo stopped his caresses, and moved back up, to see if she was okay._

 _When the mouth bind was taken off, she laughed breathlessly._

 _'I'm fine, you idiot', she whispers. He laughs._

 _Kara looked his form up and down, and a sudden shyness overcame her._

 _Her arms were untied, though, she did not know where to put her hands._

 _'May I?' A tentative question, hesitant._

 _He nodded, laying down beside her._

* * *

Kara took a hold of a bind, and looked at him.

"Are you sure about this? About me, having total control?"

She moved onto her elbows, above him.

"Why wouldn't I be? You aren't _him"._

She chuckled, and bit her lip.

"You have a distinct advantage, if you don't want _these_ on you. How unfair".

She pouted, and huffed mockingly.

"Breathe, okay? Anything you don't want me to do, tell me".

She tapped her temple, then bound Hanzo's arms, to the headboard.

Then, his mouth was covered, and the smallest amount of worry crossed his mind, when Kara's eyes and hands lit up magenta.

 _Trust me..._

* * *

 _Cool palms glided over his chest and stomach. Fingers traced his ribs, and hip bones. Her abilities tickled his skin, and he fought back a grin._

 _Kara suddenly sat up, withdrawing almost all physical contact with him. Concentrated energy flowed southward, and onto his groin._

 _'I have my advantages too. I can help you, without even having to touch you'._

 _Hanzo didn't like that idea, he wanted the physical contact._

 _Kara, on the other hand, had a different idea. Telepathy was her strong suit, and she would use it, in the best way she could._

 _The tightness is his groin came back, with a vengeance, and he swore, as a cool wave washed over it, which lowered the temperature on the outside..._

 _But on the inside, it stoked a fire, it gave it more fuel, more energy. Kara was feeding him her life energy._

 _This made him feel two things. Arousal, and heartened._

 _He's know she trusted him, but had no idea that she trusted him this much. She manipulated herself, as well as him._

 _Slow waves of pleasure budded, and clambered over one another._

 _Hanzo wished to shut his eyes, until he saw Kara. He wasn't the only one, luxuriating, in gratification._

 _She was too, only, she seemed much closer than he._

 _She looked at him, eyes a swirling, enticing violet, as she doubled the effort, and barely managed, to keep in her joy._

 _The way her face twisted, angled in concentration, need, and her eyebrows scrunched up was a rather comical sight._

 _The man wanted more though. The waves were subdued, he needed more._

 _'Stop. Come here'._

 _Kara whined, but moved herself up, and lay her head, on the bare plane, of his chest._

 _Hanzo had a motive for this, and that became apparent, when she moaned, bordering on the obscene, she twigged on, to his little plan._

 _He'd put a knee, between her legs, and brought forth many whimpers, even curses, before he felt that familiar sticky wetness, accompanied by a sob._

 _She collapsed, her heart pounded, as she struggled to catch her breath. The contrast, between her erratic heartbeat, and his tranquil one was stark._

 _After a bit, she looked up, and removed the bind across his mouth._

 _She sighed contentedly. 'So, that was a thing', she laughed, 'It isn't fair though, is it? I believe I should return that gesture, tenfold, to make this a 'fair fight''._

 _They laughed, a joyous, pointed sound._

 _Kara fell, into a heap next to him, without an ounce of grace._

 _She untied his hands, and pulled him, onto his side._

 _When Hanzo went to put the binds under his bed, and stopped him._

 _'We still need those'._

 _She took one, and gestured for him, to tie it, around her mouth._

 _He did, and she tied the other for him._

 _She spooned him, until he got the hint, what she wanted._

 _'You do trust me, don't you?'_

 _This threw him, but he nodded a few times._

 _She smirked._

 _'Good, you'll soon work out why we need our mouths covered'._

 _By now, it was almost seven, and the acolytes would be up soon._

 _Clouded judgement eroded any care for that._

* * *

 _When the two aligned their hips, and Hanzo eased into her, the ensuing groans they made were loud, and both wholeheartedly appreciated the binds, across their mouths..._

* * *

Irony hit Kara, as she regained her breath, and she smacked her forehead.

She located her pants, and found Quan's plans in the pocket of them.

"Quan used snake DNA. Snake. The irony".

She groaned, lay back down and kept smacking her herself.

Hanzo started laughing, prompting an eye roll, and squint from her.

"Fuck you. Oh wait",

She grinned, and turned to face him.

 _I already did..._


	17. Smoldering Cinder

**A/N: Alcohol + friends with benefits = naughtiness. I couldn't help it, these two are crazy. Penultimate chapter.**

Smoldering Cinder

Kara lay, on Hanzo's bed, nude, with his yellow ribbon wrapped around her wrist and hand. He had been busy all day, and she hadn't had an opportunity, to sneak away yet.

With her tail between her legs?

 _Hell no..._

She smiled and stretched. She'd been lazy the entire day, and was ravenous. She hadn't eaten much, and only drank tea, so her throat felt parched. It was almost seven in the evening when the man returned.

Hanzo looked at her, and shook his head, a soft smile on his lips.

"Still naked and in bed I see".

Kara shrugged. "What can I say? It's so warm and comfy. I am famished though, and I need a wash. I'm covered in", she paused, and grinned wickedly, " _Our_ sweat".

The man was taking off his robes, when he recalled something.

"You haven't been home yet? What about your pill?"

Kara sat up, and reached into the pocket of her joggers, pulling out the contents. Her headphones and keys were all tangled up. She dropped them on the bed, and cursed. Her phone was the next thing to appear. And then, she pulled out a small silver backed packet.

"I always take some with me, just in case. I took one this morning, we're good".

She began untangling the mass of wire and metal on the bed.

She noted that he still carried the worried expression, on his face. "Don't worry. I'm not going to turn up pregnant".

Kara finished untangling the keys and headphones, and stood in front of him. "Besides, we can always use something else too". She furrowed her brows. "Breathe".

Hanzo had forgotten to breathe. He coughed, and spluttered. Kara sighed, and patted his back.

The young woman picked up her clothes, and began getting dressed.

"You have a final watch, right? Could you make sure no one sees me?"

The man nodded, and stripped himself of the final article of clothing, before grabbing his black robe.

He waited until she was dressed, and had picked up her possessions.

Kara noted the robe, and her eyes widened.

"Hang on...isn't that robe you had on, when we first met?" A calculating smirk formed on her lips. "Silk huh? Nice", she purred, "So that wasn't a knife I felt, when you had me pinned, on the floor...".

She deliberately brushed her hand, against the silk tie, as she walked past him. He shook his head, and chuckled lightly. She dangled the yellow ribbon in front of him.

A nibble of her bottom lip indicated nervousness, to the eagle eyed Hanzo, who raised a puzzled eyebrow.

He opened his bedroom door, and scouted out the area. It didn't take him long to return.

"It's clear".

Kara nodded, and gave him a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"I'll see you when I see you".

The young woman didn't know what to say to him. She didn't wish to make him feel pressured, even though she knew, in her gut, that she wanted to sleep with him again, some other time. In her mind, she was certain, but she felt he wasn't so sure, so she kept quiet.

She moved around him, and teleported near the portal.

Kara smiled happily, and breathed a slow stream of breath.

 _Thanks..._

She walked through the portal, to her home, and once she was inside, she headed straight for a shower.

* * *

Light, joyous laughter came from Kara, when she went to empty the contents of her jogging bottoms, on her bed.

Somehow, Hanzo had slipped the yellow ribbon in there, and it had tangled with her keys. Kara almost considered tying it onto them, but knew that would be a stupid thing to do. Her Father would lose his keys sometimes, and use hers. If he spotted the ribbon, he'd know something was up. Amiss.

She even had to hide any signs that she'd been doing something she _shouldn't_ , with _someone_ she shouldn't be too. The various shades of pink lines down her back, the dark red and purple bites, on her neck, earlobe, and even her thighs. The way her cheeks would flush, and _stay_ rosy for a long time _after_ she had sex.

She sat down, in front of the TV, with naught but a towel on, and decided to order takeout.

For once, she'd allow herself to be lazy...

* * *

 _Seven months later_

Eight pm found Kara, getting ready for a party. Jacqui and Takeda had announced their engagement, and invited her to the party, to celebrate it. She'd bought a new dress, cream coloured, structured, with a pencil skirt lower half. The top half glided across her chest, covering it, up to her collarbone. Elegant pearls decorated the back, all the way up her spine.

She'd painted her nails a deep red, curled her hair, and was wearing gold bangles, a thin gold chain necklace, with an amethyst stone, and gold strapped wedges. Her makeup was a little sultry, dark, earthy tones, lined, glossed lips, mainly because it made her feel womanly.

Another reason? Perhaps the _actual_ main reason? Hanzo would be there, especially since he was like family to Takeda.

She shook her head, and laughed softly, remembering what her Father had said, the previous year.

 _Trying to impress someone, are we?_

Yes, she _was_ trying, and rather hard too. She hadn't spoken to him much, only seeing him on the odd occasion, when he'd be at the Lin Kuei temple, and talking formations and strategies with Sub-Zero. They were busy, so Kara wouldn't bother them, and would excuse herself, to train acolytes.

Before she was picked up by Johnny, who had decided to be the designated driver for the night, the last thing she did, was put on some perfume. It smelt of fresh cherries, a kick of ginger, and a subtle hint of vanilla. In her opinion, she smelt good enough to eat.

 _Work hard, play hard?_

Kara smirked, and checked her purse, on more time, before she locked the door.

 _Keys, debit card, congratulatory note, money, lip gloss, tissues..._

She paused a finger just above her pills.

 _Do I even need these?_

She cursed, indecisiveness was a weakness of hers, and if something _did_ happen tonight, she would need one, for the morning after.

Even if it didn't, she may be far too drunk, to go home, and have to get a hotel room for the night.

Either way, she still needed them.

She took a few breaths, before locking her door, spying the headlights, of Johnny's car.

* * *

The Noir Lounge downtown was packed full of Kara's friends, and she couldn't help a grin.

She thanked Johnny, and got out of the car.

Jacqui walked out and the pair hugged.

Kara squealed. "Congratulations!" She handed her the celebratory card.

Jacqui waved off her friend's gushing. "Thanks. Come on in, it's getting chilly, and we have fruity drinks".

Kara nodded. "I'd love a drink".

The two ladies walked into the bar.

* * *

Kara was bombarded with hugs, from an inebriated Cassie. An unknown man sat behind her waved, and shook his head.

"Sorry about that, she started early". He stood, and put his arm around the buzz-cut blond, who was swaying gently. "Name's Riley, Cassie's date".

Kara smiled, and shook his hand. "What's the betting Sonya has had a few _choice_ words with you?"

Riley laughed nervously, and tugged at the collar of his shirt. "She has. She doesn't get that I am not here, to take advantage of Cassie. Nor am I a jerk. I'd like to think I wasn't anyway".

The older woman waved him off. "She's just nervous, that's all. Cassie is her only child, she wants to protect her. She's feisty though, and will just fight back, if her Mom pushes her".

Riley laughed, not sounding as unnerved now. "You're telling me. First time I met Cass, she blew my ear out, swearing, and screeching at some guy, with a cowboy hat on. Looked like he belonged in an old western".

Cassie piped up. "Erron...", she muttered, under her breath, "Fucker".

Riley's grey eyes lit up, and he chuckled. "See?"

Kara laughed along with him. "Not met him, but heard A LOT about him, all negative. Nice to meet you Riley, I'm Kara, by the way, Lin Kuei clan member. You see the guy, in blue robes?"

Riley nodded. "He is Sub-Zero, my clan leader".

The redhead nodded. "I haven't spoken to him yet. He looks a little...imposing".

Cassie snorted. "Eh, he's not. He's a frosty bastard, but he's alright really".

The three laughed, until Kara felt a tap on her shoulder. The man they were chatting about was _behind_ her. She span around, and tried to stop laughing.

"Grand-Master".

He squinted. "I _know_ why you are laughing Kara".

She blanched. "Sorry".

Sub-Zero shook his head. "Calm, I'm not here to berate you. You're Mother and Father are over there".

He pointed to a booth in the corner, where her parents were sitting, alongside Hanzo.

Kara smiled. "Thanks. I'll go over there in a minute, and talk to the future groom of course".

He acknowledged that, and sat down, beside Johnny, who was shaking his head at his daughter. He struggled not to laugh though.

Kara hugged him, and left the Cage family, after Sonya walked over there, with a face like thunder.

Johnny had much work to do if he was to calm her down...

* * *

Kara wandered on over, to her parents. She fought the want to grin wickedly, when she saw Hanzo's eyes widen. Oh, how she wanted to smirk. However, she couldn't, not without attracting unwanted attention, and being questioned.

"Evening. Having fun?"

Kara nodded, and looked at the empty space, next to the man, who wasn't in his robes. He wore a black dress shirt, and black slacks.

She hummed.

 _Liking the view. I'd sit on your lap, but that wouldn't be fair, and we aren't alone..._

Hanzo gulped, and struggled not to glare at her.

She sat next to him, and as she did, she made sure to linger a little, before she fully sat, giving him a view of her ass.

He raised a brow, but hid it, behind his pint glass.

"It's good to see everyone happy".

He smiled internally.

 _Well, that sounded civil._

Kara agreed in her mind and vocally.

"It is. After all that's happened, it's nice, to be able to just sit down, and not have panic, that something will happen".

Her Dad agreed. "Right you are. Want a drink? Another round everyone?"

His daughter nodded. So did his wife, and Hanzo.

A giggle came from Kara, and she covered her mouth.

"You know what? Since it's a celebration", she opened her purse, and handed Jakal her card. She stood and shouted, "Celebratory shots anyone?"

A loud roar of approval came from the guests, and she grinned. "Dad, shots, pretty please?"

He chuckled. "'Course", he leaned over to her ear, and she knew Hanzo would hear, so she hoped he wouldn't embarrass her...

"Cub".

Kara's skin flushed, embarrassment the cause. The man to her right laughing made the red darken, in her cheeks.

She muttered, when Jakal had gone to the bar, and Tiama was chatting with the newly engaged couple.

"Screw. You".

A smirk made her want to hit him.

"Try me".

Those _two_ little words. She could have strangled him at that moment.

She eyed his beer, and raised a brow. "And just how many of those have you had?"

Hanzo looked at her, like she was an idiot.

"Why? You don't think I can handle my alcohol?"

Kara chuckled darkly. "Oh, I reckon you are on you ass after only a few. Imagine that...little old me, besting the...unbeatable Scorpion, and all because he's drunk off his ass. That would be hilarious".

Jakal came back with the shots, and placed a tray down on the table, before passing them to the other tables.

The man in black purred down her ear, and got a good view of her dress clad form as he did.

"You're on"...

* * *

Kara shivered, and bite her lip. She couldn't give anything away here. The consequences were dire, no one could ever know what had occurred, between her, and the man beside her.

She picked up a green shot, and drank it quickly, to steady her nerves.

She could only hope the booze steeled her resolve too.

* * *

Three hours later, Kara was on the edge, of being tipsy, but still functioning, and tipsy, and falling all over the place. She had to stop.

And the man beside her was rather drunk. She needed the bathroom.

"I think I drank the rainbow. Mom, Dad?"

Her parents laughed loosely. They were slightly drunk, but still completely aware of their surroundings, and were able to form coherent sentences.

"I'm off to the bathroom, then I think I'll call it a night".

After she stood, Hanzo did too, which surprised her.

"Think he needs to go home too. Johnny's taken Cassie and Sonya home, so I'll get a cab".

She put her arm around a stumbling Hanzo's shoulder, and made her way upstairs, to the bathroom.

* * *

Kara helped the 'inebriated' man into the men's toilets, and waited outside for him, after she had used the bathroom herself.

He then pulled a stunt, which had some of her body excited, but her brain shouted at her, to snap out of it.

Hanzo had picked her up, marched into the woman's toilets, and slammed her against a wall.

"You feigned being drunk, to get me alone? Can you comprehend how stupid a move that was? What if someone walks in?"

He shook his head. "The only woman here is your Mother. Takeda and Jacqui left just before you got up, you didn't notice. No one will know". He tried reasoning with her. "You can sense your Mother's presence, can you not?"

Kara conceded. "Well yes, but", she suddenly realised she couldn't take him back with her, "They are staying with me tonight, and I can't go to the fortress with you, that would look suspicious".

Her rational self said no, why would she do that? Her drunken state said yes, allow herself to _feel_ again, contact, heat...

"It'd take too long, no offence, but even a quicky would take too long".

She wriggled to get her legs, from either side of his hips, when she felt Hanzo wasn't messing around.

"We can't", she sighed, "I'm sorry".

 _Kara? Are you okay?_

She jumped.

 _Mom?_

She hated lying but...

 _Yeah, Master Hasashi isn't though, he's vomiting. Are you leaving?_

Her Mother was concerned.

 _Yes. Will you take him back to the fortress?_

Kara maneuvered a hand, to the buttons of her dress.

 _Yeah, when he's stopped getting rid of his guts. Sorry Mom. I'll see you later._

Tiama broke the connection, and Kara made sure it was severed.

 _Forgive me..._

* * *

The cream fabric slid from her upper body, and warm hands were on them immediately. The cool air of the bathroom, in contrast with the warmth of Hanzo's skin made her whimper.

"There's others here, we need to be quick".

She covered her mouth, as a rogue hand worked it's way, under her dress. Kara's mouth twitched upward.

"Isn't the easiest thing to move up huh?"

A vicious glint in Hanzo's eyes made her freeze his wayward hand. She rolled the fabric up, and over her thighs.

"If you so much as think, of ripping this dress again", she growled, "The cleaners will be cleaning your entrails off the floor in the morning".

She gave him back control of his hand, and pressed her bare back against the cool tiles. She hissed.

"Don't want to hurry you but, it's already been several minutes".

With an impudent snort, and a flip of his hand, his slacks were off.

Kara, though she knew they only had a few moments wanted to make this less...cold, and informal.

She connected her mind with his, any move Hanzo made, any touch of skin, the contact, she would whimper, or moan, only using her telepathy.

The man's darkened caramel eyes burned, his heart thrummed, his body shook with need. Kara's sounds were driving him up the wall. His hand wove under her skirt, under the tiny lace she wore, what he felt made him growl.

"And how long have you been like this?"

He started pleasuring her, and a full flush painted her face. Kara breathed through her nose.

 _I've been ready, since I saw you, in that suit._

 _Suits just make me...well, you can feel what it does..._

She bit her lip, panting slightly. Hanzo knew the signs, she was struggling to keep herself from giving in.

But, she would, and through gritted teeth, if he had his way.

His plan was rapidly coming undone in his mind however. He stopped his actions, and watched Kara open her eyes, in surprise.

She wasn't surprised for long, as she felt the breach she so desperately needed. Damn her decorum, and behaving. She wasn't a wanton whore, she just took pleasure from someone she trusted a few times.

 _It shouldn't be with him though..._

Kara knew her brain was being rational. That part was hazy though, that thought became an afterthought quickly, after Hanzo had tugged down the lace, and pushed himself into her.

She didn't want to to think, she simply needed to unwind...

* * *

A quickie turned out to be several minutes. They had to kiss, bite, do anything, to not be heard.

The cleanup afterwards was awkward. Kara had to almost run into a stall, with her skirt fabric still wrapped around her waist.

After closing the door, she crouched down, to clean up the mess. She couldn't be able to live it down, if any _evidence_ ended up on her dress. She put on her underwear when she was done, and left the stall.

Hanzo had already cleaned himself up, and was pulling up his slacks. Kara walked next to him, and rubbed her thighs together, frowning.

"I'm leaking".

The man in black raised a brow, and laughed smugly.

"It isn't you" Kara smiled, equaling the smugness, "It's me. I get like that after sex sometimes".

She washed her hands, and headed to the paper towels.

"Don't flatter yourself", she joked, as she opened her purse on the worktop., and took out her phone.

"Shit, it's almost 3 am". Kara had no idea why she was panicking. The two had only been in the bathroom for little over fifteen minutes. The excuse she gave her Mother would suffice. When she had drank too much, she would vomit for an hour or so. Thus, fifteen minutes was nothing.

The woman in cream fixed her dress, and let Hanzo do up the buttons.

"Thanks". She sighed in contentment, and kissed him, softly and chastely.

She walked to the door, and giggled lightly.

"Classy huh, drunk sex".

She looked back, before walking out the door.

"I think we sobered each other up. Come on, no one's up here".

Hanzo walked out, and shut the door.

The pair walked down the stairs, and found only staff there now, cleaning up. None looked at them, as they left the bar.

* * *

Kara called a cab, and wrapped her arms around her body.

"Knew I should have brought a jacket".

Hanzo put his arms around her. Kara smiled, and breathed in his aftershave, and the slight tang of sweat, mixed into it.

The cab arrived, and they got in.

They didn't speak, and neither did the driver, during the short journey.

* * *

Ten minutes later, they were back, at her home. Kara payed the driver, and they got out of the cab.

When it's lights were in the distance, she opened a portal, to the fortress.

She winked, and opened her door. Nothing needed to be said.

And, as she watched Hanzo walk through the portal, she felt a shiver go up her spine.

The first time should _NOT_ have happened.

The _second_ time shouldn't have happened.

The _third_ time?

 _Fuck, that shouldn't either._

She closed the door, and took a breath, trying to calm her racing mind, which was flooded with negative thoughts.

... _I'm glad they did though, no regrets._

She walked up the stairs, and headed into the bathroom, to take off her makeup, and wash _his_ smell off her skin...


	18. Loose Ends, Hard Knots

**A/N: And this is the last chapter. Sheesh, I took wayyy too long updating this. Sorry all, had a hectic few months, some things going to pan, others not, threw me for a loop a little. Thanks for sticking with this guys, I know I must have annoyed you with the lack of updates. That was never my intention. Free chibi Hanzo, complete with fire for everyone as an apology? ;)**

Loose Ends, Hard Knots

Kara lay in bed, wrapped up covers, and Hanzo's arms. He was sleeping softly, whilst she had been awake for quite some time. It was almost September, and temperatures had taken a sudden dip, so being here and warm was why she was still there. The chill in the air put her off throwing the covers off and getting up.

She moved her head up, and palmed her messy hair, smoothing it down. Hanzo's beard tickled her chin. She twitched her nose, and laughed. This woke him up.

Kara moved her hand from his chest, and itched her nose. "Sorry", she craned her head, to look at the clock, on his bedside table, "It's almost nine. I should get going soon".

She felt a yawn coming up her throat.

"You're making me lazy", she poked him, and laughed, "I should have been up hours ago". She smirked and wormed her way out of his arms.

He gave her a handsome smile, and she couldn't help a blush.

She got up, and stretched. "Gods, I need a shower, I stink. Then I'll get going".

She walked off, into the bathroom.

* * *

Memories coursed through her, causing pleasant shivers to gently wrack her form. The warm spray of the shower nozzle wasn't helping her thoughts. Her skin began flushing, part embarrassment, the other lust. She awkwardly twisted her body, in order to use the cold tap, cool the water's temperature.

This liaison was _fast_ becoming an _addiction_. She _needed_ to stem this, cut off the supply. She knew this deep down, but acknowledging it? She struggled to accept that painful truth.

Then again, _none_ of this should have happened in the first place. That much was true.

Kara grabbed the bottle of shower gel, opened it, and deposited some onto her hand. She had somewhere to be, and it wasn't _here_.

* * *

Christmas was fast approaching, and Kara's family were on at her, to bring _someone_ to a party, held at her Mother's Outworld residence. She knew who she wished to invite, but knew she couldn't. It would spark _gossip_ among the guests and Kara wanted to avoid that, at _all_ costs.

She hadn't seen Hanzo in seven months, and at first, she hated it. She _missed_ him, no matter their relationship. She _cared_ , not love, but she was fond of him. She had gotten used to the _warmth_ , passion and pleasure another person's body could provide.

She _enjoyed_ it. She shouldn't, that was taking _liberty_.

She shouldn't enjoy the heat, rapid heartbeat, the sweat staining the sheets beneath them, the sounds, coaxed from even the most reserved mouths.

Kara was reticent to admit it, but her little tawdry affair was something she enjoyed _much_ more than she should.

This was something she _shouldn't_ be doing.

With a deep breath, she made a decision.

If Hanzo came to her again, she would _refuse_ him.

And by the realms, she would _not_ seek him out again.

* * *

Kara looked in her bedroom mirror and twirled around. Her reflection made her feel happier than she had done a long while. A long, shimmering red dress covered her form, not too tight, not too loose. It hugged in the right places, but not her stomach. She laughed, realising that after she ate, she would need the extra room...

She heard voices downstairs, and swallowed down her nerves. She tried to tune out all of them, until she heard the one she wanted to hear. What she needed to tell him may not go down well. However, Hanzo was smart, wise to the potential consequences of their trysts. He may well fully accept her dismissal of him, signalling the end of their flings, without any qualms.

Jakal walking into the room took her attention, and she linked her arm with him, as they walked down the stairs.

* * *

Laughter filled her ears, and happiness her eyes. Kara couldn't help but smile. These were the people she called her friends, she cared about them, and their well-being. If they were happy, she felt happy too.

Jacqui announced she was pregnant, and promptly received 'oohs' and gushes over her small distended belly, from newly crowned 'Auntie Cassie'. She was yet to marry Takeda. She pulled Kara aside, to ask her to be a bridesmaid.

Kara blinked. "Congrats!" She hugged the young woman. "Also...me? _Me_?"

Jacqui smirked. "Yes _you_ ".

The older woman contemplated that. "I would love too. Just no putting me in something pink, frilly, or sack-like, okay?"

The young woman snorted. "Nah, not my style. Not sure whether to get married before I have the baby, or after. Before? The dress I wanted to get won't fit over the bump. After? We'd be exhausted, and likely not able to afford what we wanted to do".

Kara perked up. "What would you like to do?"

"Well, we'd have the ceremony here, and we wanted to have the reception in Outworld, on the beach. Gazebo, big buffet, drinks, the whole shebang, you know?"

Kara nodded. "I could help with that. We could all chip in for the wedding. It's the least we could do for the", she coughed, and smirked, "The saviors of the realms".

Jacqui flushed, embarrassed. "Shut up". The two women laughed. "And you don't have to chip in, that's not what I meant anyway".

The older woman acknowledged that. "And that means you _have_ to bring a date".

Kara felt her stomach drop. She reached over and grabbed a small tumbler from her kitchen counter. She sipped some of the tangy, slightly sweet rum inside it, swallowing nerves down with it.

"Ah. No...I'm not seeing anyone. Never found anyone really".

 _Well now, that's not right, is it?_

Kara cursed her inner monologue,

 _No, it isn't right,_ she reasoned, _but_ Hanzo _and I don't have anything. It's a fling,nothing more. Besides, if I brought him as my date, hell, it may well start a war between Sub-Zero and him, and I don't want that. Our actions aren't going to cause fights, arguments._

Jacqui waved a hand in front of Kara's face.

"Hey, I was joking. It's okay". She suddenly swayed a little, and held her head. The older woman was at her side in seconds. helping her onto a futon.

"Hey, you alright?" Tiama had noticed what had happened, and so had Takeda. The two rushed over and began fussing over the young woman.

"Morning sickness? I recognize the signs".

Jacqui nodded. "I'll be fine, I just get a little dizzy sometimes. In the first trimester so...".

Takeda's skin had paled just a tad. "That's normal, right. Jacqui and the baby are okay, right?"

He looked at Tiama worriedly, hands fidgeting. The goddess nodded.

"Yes, though I'll do a checkup on her, and will do every month or so if you'd like".

The poor young man held his breath for too long and coughed, spluttering as his lungs thirsted for oxygen. Kara patted his back.

"Breathe. Everything will be fine. I'll help Jacqui too, and the baby". She offered him a smile. "We _all_ would. We're here for you".

Once he regained his breath, Takeda nodded gratefully.

"I know. It's just, Mom had a few worrying times in her pregnancy. I panicked when I thought something could be wrong".

A voice behind him tried to sooth his panic, alleviate his worry.

"Of course Takeda. It's natural to worry about something as precious as becoming a Father. And, I concur with Kara. We are all here for you".

Hanzo smiled and Takeda smiled back. Kara turned, greeting him with a smile herself.

The man wore a suit and tie, looking like he had come from a business meeting.

Kara hummed, but quickly remembered her goal, why she wanted to speak to him.

"Your Master is right", she raised a brow and hid a smirk...

 _As usual..._

The older man grabbed a drink, and used that time to scowl and narrow his eyes. Kara _couldn't_ play her games here, not _now_ , even if it _were_ under her own roof...

Jacqui waved a hand. "Guys, I am right here you know. I'm fine, just need to get a drink".

Kara walked over to the sink and grabbed a glass. She took a bottle of water out of the fridge, and filled it with the cool beverage.

When she returned to Jacqui., her Father and Kenshi were there, worried, crowding around her. Kara gently nudged her way past the two men and gave Jacqui the glass.

"Crowding around her won't help guys. She needs some air".

Tiama had finished her checkup and nodded.

"Jacqui is well, the baby's development is going perfectly. Stand down everyone".

She giggled. Kara and everyone else joined in soon after.

* * *

Several hours of chatting laughing and drinking went by before Kara managed to get Hanzo alone. Everyone else had left, feeling tired, they'd had long days after all. The engaged couple were the last to leave, after Kara had once again given Jacqui a clean bill of health, when she felt a tinge of nausea, and Takeda freaked out.

Kara was on the garden porch, nursing a drink. It helped warm her up, the chill of the night made her wish she'd put on a jacket. She cursed, and almost jumped out of her skin, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. The alcohol in her system had delayed her telepathy just a little, so she was slow on the uptake.

She turned and shook her head.

"Sorry", she tried to change the subject, suddenly, as butterflies began fluttering in her stomach. She wasn't sure how the man would react to what she had to say. "Those two are adorable. They'll make great parents", she grinned., "So long as Takeda doesn't have a meltdown when the baby so much as blinks".

She heard a chuckle, ad sat down on a rocking chair. She looked at Hanzo and drew in a sharp breath.

"We need to talk".

The man nodded. "I know. I've been wanting to speak with you myself for some time now".

Kara went to laugh, but it came out more like a wheeze. She coughed. "Well, _that_ sounded ominous". A nervous chuckle came out, and she flushed, embarrassed, covering her mouth. "This can't keep happening, can it?"

Hanzo agreed. "No. It isn't because I don't want to anymore, or that I dislike you. But this is wrong, we know that".

"I know". She sighed. "It's far too risky, it gets riskier each time. I need to grow up, and start taking responsibility for my actions". She smiled. "I'm glad you took this well. I like this home, wouldn't want it burnt down from wrath or anything".

Kara smirked and she didn't fail to notice that he did too. She noticed reticence in his demeanor.

"Is everything okay?"

With some acquiesce, the man admitted that they weren't.

"I've been wondering. Everything's going by so fast, people are moving forward, and yet, I feel as if I am stuck in the past. It isn't my memories keeping me there, but my heart. It keeps wanting to remain in the time when my life was completely different to how it is today. To when everything was harmonious, I had my family, I'd found my calling, and I felt at peace. With the swiftness that was all taken away from me? A part of me still yearns for it, despite knowing I can never have it back. I'm no longer in Quan's servitude, though at times, I still feel trapped. Trapped by my own doing I know. But, _you_?"

Kara watched as he walked closer, standing at her side.

" _You_ helped me find a way out from the darkness. You were the light that guided my way through that. You banished the haze, the fog that threatened to consume me at every turn. _You_ saved me from myself". He bent down and cupped Kara's face.

And by the Gods, she _whimpered_. He pressed his forehead against hers.

"And I thank you for that". He kissed her, and, though she knew this whole 'affair' was coming to an end, she allowed herself this last bit, this last piece of pleasure.

* * *

When the kiss ended, Kara sighed, and looked over the felt calm, happy. She looked into smooth hazelnut eyes struggling not to nuzzle him. This _wasn't_ supposed to be romantic after all.

"You're welcome".

The pair exchanged tenderness, before Hanzo started toward the door.

"I must be going".

Kara nodded. "Take care of yourself, you hear?" She raised both brows, snickering like a naughty child. His smirk made a return, as he strolled through the living room and to the front door.

He turned, took one last look at the home, at Kara and his thoughts wandered back, when he was getting to know her. At first? With her breaking into the Shirai Ryu compound? He wouldn't give her the time of day, he almost made the deadly mistake of killing her where she lay under hi,m, motionless, utterly terrified. He had her cats into a cell, thrown away, as if she were an unwanted item.

When he'd discovered why she was there, and what she could do however? This increased the frustration that simmered in his blood, but also sparked curiosity. He hadn't met anyone with her abilities before, and, though they intrigued him, they also _frightened_ him. She could _probe_ inside his head, and he wouldn't even know. At least with Quan, he _knew_ the man was inside his head.

But, with Kara? Not at all...

The difference? Kara could get inside his head _without_ his knowledge, but she wouldn't _harm_ him. Quan could get inside his head _with_ his knowledge, but he _could_ , _would_ , and _did_ maim him.

He began trusting Kara fairly quickly, though he would not admit it to her. He found her crass, obnoxious, blunt, frustrating initially.

When he got to know her personally? He saw her as determined, still crass and blunt, but not abrupt or nasty with it. She had intellect, a sense of humor, (and though not to his tastes, he could appreciate it), and, if he were being honest, rather pretty. Something kept him interested, kept him wondering about her.

Then came the _physical_ affection, something he hadn't realised how _high_ level his craving was for it until he had it again. She had fire in her veins, just like he, hers wasn't as bright a flame as his, but it held it's own. _She_ held her own. Passionate but not _too_ much, not _too_ forward, a little nervous like he, bordering on shy. Neither wished to push the other away, scare them into abandoning this and running away.

And, they didn't. They embraced the heat, the flames inside them. They surrounded them too. Over the times they had slept together, Kara wanted him to let his fire caress her skin. He thought she was _mad_ , it would _burn_ her, damage porcelain, crack it's surface. She told him she could shield herself from harm, so the flames would skim over her form as she created a thin telekinetic barrier around her.

And it _did_. Much to his _amazement_ , it _slithered_ over her like a snake. She shivered, _arching_ into him, against him. This clouded his judgement, and she let him take control of her. She wasn't about to _stop_ him.

Other times, she took control, he was all too willing to give it to her. Her telekinesis on his skin felt cool, made his skin prickle, goosebumps decorated his body. This would cause a wicked grin on her _face_ , a gleam in her _eyes_. She could make him _putty_ in her hands without having to touch him.

All of what happened made a slight wave of lust twist through his body. He resisted it's allure. Kara had shown him that he wasn't _useless_ , he mattered, he _still_ did. He always had. He'd given his all to every cause he fought for and was a valuable ally. A _friend_?

Yes, he _was_ a friend.

Kara never lied or tormented him. She listened to his anguish without complaint, and gave him _hope_. Hope for now, hope for the future.

She gave him warmth, compassion, she gave him her _trust_ , with the most precious thing she could give. Her _body,_ knowing full well what he had done, been _made_ to do in the past. A killing machine, soulless, heartless, now, a man, flesh and blood, his heart alive and kicking. He would not use her for his own gain. He gave as good as he got and more, and Kara gladly, willingly returned that. He was forever grateful for the young woman, who'd kicked his ass into gear, and helped him focus on the _now_ , the present events. She helped him look _forward_ to the future, of the clan and of his life.

Hanzo smiled, and left Kara's home.

* * *

Things began falling onto place for the man, who thought he had lost the pieces of his life, misplaced them. He thought he'd have to find them _alone_ , glue them back together by himself.

He was _wrong_.

And, for the second time in his life? He was _glad_ he was...


End file.
